Kiss of the Bee
by SurfingSpider
Summary: *finished* BCG2040. Growing saga that grew out of Priss/Linna relationship into a high stakes game of the KS vs Genom. Focus is drama but plenty of action and a slice of romance. Almost a BGC movie...
1. Slipping Away

Slipping Away A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

Tommorrow People, playing Saturday 11th Febuary 2040 at KluB RotterN. Cover charge 2,500¥. Starts 11.25PM.

Priss looked down to the green LED display on her bikes console. It showed the time at 10.57 43:856 PM and rising fast. She didn't like the milliseconds counter that Mackie had installed. It was overdoing the function of a simple piece of equipment. Something that Mackie the boy-genius excelled at. Something he deffinatley shared with his elder sister Sylia.

A horn blared loudly behind her. Her hand holding onto the back of her seat she turned around. "Get off the damn road!" a crew-cut square jawed head shouted at her from the car behind, a souped up speedster. The back of the speedster was a foot above the front and sporting an airdam. Orange and red painted flames licked around the black chassis.

Priss stared for a moment. Her eyes narrowed when she did this. A habit she had picked up from old gunfighting movies. Someone had called it a "Sergio Leone". Her helmet covered her face. Only her eyes were exposed through the visor.

"Hey, are you deaf scooter boy?" crew-cut shouted again this time adding an anrgy arm wave.

"Fuck you jerk!" Priss shouted back and gave him the finger.

Crew-cut halted for a second. His head dipped back into the cabin. More horns from down the road honked.

Priss reved the engine of her bike and thrilled at the deep hum and vibration that it sent through her body. It was like the bike was alive and communicating with her when she rode. She could tell when it was performing well or poorly by the feeling it gave her. Kind of like some telepathy or empathy.

Empathy with a machine? Where did that thought come from! A machine was a machine she reminded hereslf, whether a bike or a Boomer.

The head reappeared and started shouting some more but fell upon deaf ears. Priss yanked the bike around, it was just a bike- a machine and she could do what she wanted with it, and passed down the middle of the road.

As she passed the speedster she kicked out dinting the passenger side door and then gunned the engine. The reverberations started at her thighs and hands and raced up her limbs to fill her mind and heart.

+++===+++

KluB RotterN was an alternative joint. Outside thronged a very atypical crowd. Black, leather, tartan, spikes, mohawks, chains were de riguer for the clubs cliente. It was off the road down an alley way that could only be taken by foot. Priss parked her bike along side many others and swipped her credcard through the boomer-attendant's eftpos. The boomer had a shocking make-up face painted on it like some child would have done playing around with mum's cosmetics. Otherwise it was a standard issue waiter type in a tux. As she passed it by she saw that a paper sign saying "Kick Me" was stuck to its back. She chuckled.

Priss hadn't been to RotterN in a long time. The last time was a gig, well before Hot Legs had become her place, when the band was trying to get established. It hadn't looked like much had changed. The crowd still looked the same. The dissafected, depressed and rebellious Only After Working Hours Workers, students and those oldies who still thought Punk or Goth was alive. They were the aged and wrinkled, nothing like the deathless they sought to emulate. None of them held much appeal to her but sometimes a genuine rebel could be found.

Priss pulled up by the mouth of the alley and pulled out her phone. Leaning against the wall she quick dialled Linna's number and continued to watch the crowd until Linna answered.

"Hello?" a semi-sleepy Linna said.

Priss smiled, she could imagine a half asleep Linna on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Linna,"

"Oh hi Priss."

"Did I wake you sleeping beauty?"

"Not really. Although I was getting ready to turn in."  


"This early on a saturday night? C'mon what's gotten into you?"

"I had to do overtime today. Do you have a gig on or something? You didn't..."

"No. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to a club? But if you need your rest..." Priss let the last hang. A challenge. Ever since Linna had announced that she wanted to take over from herself as the #1 Knight Saber, she'd started to bait the country girl all the time. It had produced a bond of comraderaie between them that she didn't have with Sylia or Nene. Like that of a sibling.

"Where are you now, it sounds noisey."

The sound of punk/rock/shock/alt.music was heavy in the air.

"KluB RotterN. Have you heard of it?"

"No."

"Well?"

For some reason Priss was biting her lip as if she wanted the company. Being a lonewolf was one of her prides and this need disturbed her somewhat.

"Thanks but no Priss, I think'll give tonight a miss. I'm exhausted."

Dissapointed- for a second before she brushed that aside with 'I dont need company to have a good time, i didnt before so i dont need it now' Priss finished with "Ok. Some other time" with a "Sure" as the reply and the she clicked off.

The phone was pocketed and pushing off the wall she went down the alley.

+++===+++

The Bouncer was not a Boomer. Thankfully. Priss had felt the stares from all the goth/punk/vamp eyeshadow crowd on the way to the entrance. She wasn't dressed like the rest. She was in what she normally wore, leathers and necklace. Suitable for Hot Legs and Sodom ward but deffinately out of place here. That suited her fine. She felt out of place almost everywhere.

"Well well, if it isn't lead vocalist of Sekiria." the Bouncer, a tall large micronesian looked down at her.

Priss hands of her hips looked right back up.

The Bouncer laughed. "You can go right in."

Priss grunted and stepped over the threshold to the amazement of the line outside.

Instantly her senses were overwhelmed. It became black then a turn to the left turned that about as dozens of bright coloured lights flashed into her eyes and a piercing wail struck her ears.

It was almost painfull.

Then came the smell.

Like something had died and was decaying where she stood.

Eyes squinting, hand over her mouth she wondered why she had come.

Bumped from behind she stumbled out of the corridor. "Hey, watchit!" she yelled.

A pair of black red and green punks laughed and passed by without taking notice.

Priss moved further out of the way. With each step something underfoot scruntched or squished. She bent down and saw that it was fruit and vegetables. Rotten ones.

"This was deffinately not here last time," she said to herself. Although last time she was on the stage and this was where she made her way.

She weaved her way through standing throngs of Goths and Punks, past lounges where the seats were piles of decaying food covered in clear plastic. A wierd form of bean bag.

Music screamed from speakers mounted on every piller. It was tape music. She saw the stage was set up but Tommorrow People were still about ten minutes away. Even so the floor infront was a seething mass of people. They reminded her of seaweed swaying in the current.

The bar was her next destination. Thankfully free of rotten food she elbowed her way to a dark wood bar. This she remembered. A few painted faces grumbled but her "Sergio Leone" silenced them.

"Hey, beer!" she ordered over the music to a barman facing away.

"There" came a soft voice. She turned around and almost screamed. The barman, a boomer, had the face of a rictus and hollow eyes. She just looked at it until its softeness spoke again "Card please." the 'se' came out extended like a hiss.

Priss snapped out her shock and fumbled her credcard over. She tooker her beer, card and the boomer went on to serve the next customer.

A tartan'd punk leaning against the bar nursing a half empty glass spoke, "Haven't been here before have you? Yeah, the staff around here can be pretty shocking. Don't favour it myself,"

Priss gave the punk the once over look and leaned back against the bar scanning the interior, "Been here before but a while back. It had changed a lot."

"New owners four or five months back. Didn't smell as much before then either no matter how many people threw up on the floor."

"Yeah. What is with the scraps?"

"I'm sure you can put the connection with the name and the garbage so I wont demean either of us by pointing that out,"

Priss almost snorted her drink, "You just did,"

The punk shrugged, "Bollocks." he held out his hand, "The names Roger."

Priss took it with a smile and hard shake, "Priss. You a regular here?" she pointed her a jerk of the head.

Roger took up a position similar to Priss', "You could say. So what brings you back?"

"The band." which was the truthfull answer. Tommorrow People was a very alt.music band out of the US. A combination of punk/death/thrash Priss had heard some samples over the net and had decided to check them out when they came over.

"Don't know much about them, but I'm sure this place'll go wild unless they are shite."

"They're OK. I've heard some of their stuff. Should suit you fine." Priss took a long draw on her beer. The beer was dry and chilled her guts.

The pair continued with small talk, Roger showing increased interest when Priss told him that she was a singer too.

They drank and Priss felt the buzz work over her body.

+++===+++

The tape music died down and onto the stage walked a regal thin man with a tophat and cane. He stopped at the microphone and raised his arms.

"Posthumans!" she shouted and the crowd which had gone silent errupted. The man of gaunt face smiled and waved for quiet again. "Tonight we give you Tommorrow People. They have come a long distance from The Degenerate States of America. This is KluB RotterN's first foriegn band so give them a warm welcome!" and he jumped into the crowd and the club exploded with light and sound.

"Woohoooooo!" Roger waving and jumping headed for the floot, "C'mon Priss, it's time to rage!" his face glowed.

Priss followed and on the stage Tommorrow People took up position and the controlled riot began.

Surrounded by a mass of moving bodies Priss became one with them. Her limbs jerked, her head shook and banged and she screamed.

Bodies pressed up against hers. Strangers. They had no faces to her. They were the mass, the crowd, the feeling of the moment- frenzied and incoherent.

Priss let herself go loose and let the power rush into her.

Through the mass she twisted and swayed. On her own will or being taken along in the current. Black, colour blended in her eyes. The throb of the bass raced up her legs to pump her heart. Sweat beaded her skin and flew from her as she danced.

Roger's face appeared infront of her own. It was streaming with sweat and his eyes were wide, maniacal almost, "Yeah!" he yelled, "This if fucking it!" and then he was gone, the tide taking him away.

Time evaporated.

She found herself holding up a crowd diver, a wildly screaming rocker, and passed him onwards; the attention of a lithe goth girl in a torn and frayed dress who with snake like eyes slithered over her thigh and side; head banging with kilt wearing punks one of whom in a moment of losing control raised his kilt high only to receive a barrage of scraps.

+++===+++

Priss stumbled out of the main floor. She reached a wall and took in a lung full of air.

Almost immediately she gagged, the smell of rotting food churing her stomach. With a groan she staggered to the toilets, thankfully there was no line as was usually the case for the females, and pushed in.

She leaned over a basin and splashed her face with water.

It had been intense out there on the floor. Usually the performer it had been a while since she had last let loose and completely given over to the atmosphere.

The door opened and half a dozen goths stumbled in, any trace of attempted elegance lost in the stage of their drunkeness.

Drunk herself Priss bumped into one.

"Hey bitch," the goth leered.

Priss' blood, already racing, heated up, "Get lost kid" she waved off.

The goths surrounded her and hands pushed all over.

Her fist lashed out and struck one of the tormentors on the side of the head. A space appeared where the goth had stood and Priss made for it.

A sharp pain stung her hand. She looked down and saw the needle of a syringe sticking into it. Hands gropped and held her. The goths yelled and shouted, Priss couldn't understand what they were saying. She saw the liquid in the syringe empty and felt it flood into her like a quicksilver glacier.

Priss screamed and yanked her hand away. The syringe came free. Then by reflex her hand shot out and crashed into a goth's nose.

Blood spurted out from the goth's nostrils and her head banged against the wall. Lines of red broke the chalk white face.

Her other arm bent at the elbow shattered anothers front teeth and she felt the hands slipping off. She struggled and lashed until she was free and reached the door.

She stumbled out passing a pair who entered, halted in suprise, "What the fuck happened here?" seeing the half dozen bloodied goths.

Sweat clouded her vision. She tried to wipe it away but her hands were shaking. Her legs lost strength and all sound was reduced to a single deafening roar.

Along the wall she gropped passing by the faces of ghosts and demons or were blank masks. The chill gripped her and she tried to hurry. Laughter, mocking overtook the roar.

Thought stretched out into eternity. She could see it. Like an oval it grew longer and longer reflecting nothing but the flash of light. 'What is happening?' but there was no answer, just the question that went on and on.

Happening happening happening. A highway.

There was no more wall and she fell without its presence onto a mass of black. It turned on her and pushed her off. Shrill laughter cracked her bones and the roar returned and the question raced on beyond the horizon ahead of her.

Bent over, hands feverishly clasped around her, sweat running down her face Priss took step after step until she found another wall. She leaned against it. 'Help, need help'. Fumbling her hands pulled free her phone. It nearly fell from her shaking hands. They had little feeling. Through blurred vision she pressed redial.

Linna was the last person she had called. Linna was her friend. Linna would come and help her. Help.

The tone was flat and monotonous. She could barely make out NO SIGNAL on the screen.

She looked around for a way out and saw something. Stuggling she made her way over.

It was a passageway. Few forms were in it. She ignored them. In the back of her mind she heard, "Hey, you can't go that, whoa- you looked totally fucked lady" she did not let her feet stop. If they did she might not be able to move again. She felt frozen, ice having replaced the blood in her veins. She clentched her teeth together to stop them from chattering.

She came to a doorway. Something was written onto it. She couldn't read it. Everything was a haze except for her question which still reached out beyond her.

She pushed on the door, more of a fall against it and it opened. She stumbled forward until her body hit another wall. Air free of the rotting smell invaded her lungs.

She threw up.

"Help, need help" her voice sounded impossibly weak in her mind.

She pulled out the phone again and pressed the button. There was a ringing tone. A breep that circled round and round the question and hoped onto it. The tone then vanished off the horizon.

Priss slowly sank to the ground trembling.

A click. A pause.

"Hello?" tired. Soft.

"Help..." Priss could barely speak.

"What? Who is... Priss?"

"He..." the phone fell from her fingers.

Something hard and curved pressed up against the botton of her chin and lift her head up.

"What do we have here my pretty?" a male voice echoed in her head.

She felt hands on her. Gropping.

"A nice one. Empty head too. Good." the hands pulled her up and turned her around.

"Just stay still my pretty,"

Where the hands touched her she burned. She grunted. If it were not for the other pressed up behind her she would have fallen.

The hands continued their exploring, moving down.

"Yes, yes my pretty" the voice was close, by her ear.

Priss snapped her head back connecting with the mans. He fell away and she almost collapsed. 'Away, help' she staggered away gropping along the wall. She did not know where she was going. Just away.

"Broke my nose bitch! I'll get you fucking whore!"

+++===+++

The roar had reduced to a throb. Lights danced in her eyes. She could go no further. No strength was left in her body. She couldn't feel her hands, barely see them. They looked alien. Not her own. Transparent.

For a second there was nothing and then she was looking up. The back of her head felt wet. The wetness invaded her mind. The wetness rose, further up, rising. She saw herself standing in water. She was still, like a mannequin. The water rose upwards. Passed her kness, her wait, her chest, submering her. She did nothing. Did not move. The water rose still, her neck, it reached her chin and then rose beyond until it passed over her.

The weight of the water pressed upon her. She held her breath. She didn't want to swallow the water. She didn't want to drown. She didn't want to die.

She came to the end of the question. It sprayed out and formed a wall infront her her. She beat upon it but it did not yeild. It surrounded her. She turned and turned but there wa no opening. The spinning continued speed lines racing around and around until they blended into one inpeneterable blackness.

There was nothing underneath her. Nothing around her. She fell, or did she float? She felt nothing.

The roar came back and her mind screamed.

She saw herself like in a mirror. She was standing. She had her hardsuit on with the visor up. Her self was naked and stared at her blankly.

'What is happening?'

Her Mirror's mouth opened in speaking. She heard nothing.

Then her Mirror's flesh bulged. Something was fighting to get out. Her Mirror shook and jerked and then exploded.

The red mist drew away from her eyes. There was no trace of her Mirror. In its place stood a boomer.

"What have you done to her?" she screamed.

"I have done nothing to you." the answer was directly in her mind.

She looked down at her body and hands. Encased in the hardsuit.

She tried to unlock the suit. Nothing happened. She pulled at it with her hands. Nothing happened. She tore at it. Where she tore blood ran.

Her eyes flared wide. "No!" her mind recoiled. "No! No its not"

"No I'm not" the voice in her mind, then "Yes I am."

Priss tore and tore and screamed and the world about her fell away.

+++===+++

"Priss! Priss wake up!" Linna grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook.

Priss was unmoving. She looked terrible. Her skin was pale and feverish. "C'mon Priss, wake up, don't do this to me!" she shook harder, frantic.

"Ease up," hands pulled her back. Roger knelt down and checked Priss' pulse on her wrist. "Fuck, not good." He saw a mark and blood on her hand, "Not fucking good."

"What is it?" Linna's voice was shaky. After receiving the strange call she had checked the number and confirmed that it had been Priss'. A sense of dread had come over her, she thought she had heard the sounds of a fight or something. Immediately she had rushed out side, got a cab and headed to KluB RotterN. The scene shocked her. Everone stared at her. They would not let her in until she blurted out Priss' name.

Inside she had looked for her friend becoming increasingly worried. Her questioning had almost had her attacked by a group of black and blue faced gothics but a punk, Roger had pulled her out of trouble. He was also looking for Priss.

Outside they went having not found her in the club. They searched and searched, tears welling up in her eyes and they had found her, lying curled up like a foetus in an alley. Still and looking dead.

"Bad trip looks like it. Very bad." Roger checked Priss' eyes. They were rolled up.

"Oh my god. What do we do?"

"Head back to the club, they'll have something. Hopefully we've found her in time."

Roger lifted Priss up in her arms.

+++===+++

Priss let her self slide. Slip down the void. There was nothing for her now. The realisation had torn the reason for her being. And so she fell. Let the remnants of her thoughts flutter away like scraps of cloth. She watched them grow smaller and smaller as she sank or they rose higher. She didn't know which. She didn't care. It didn't matter, soon she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Light exploded in her mind and pain followed instantly. She screamed again and again and felt herself rise with increasing pace until she outdistanced her ability to think and knew nothing.

+++===+++

Light entered her mind. She turned away from it. It was painfull.

"Priss, Priss you're awake! You're OK!" a weight fell over her. Thankfully it blocked the light.

Priss tried to speak. Nothing happened. Where her lips even apart? She could not tell. She tried to concentrate but that hurt. She gave up and relaxed. A moan came forth.

Hers.

"Oh thank god you're OK. I was so worried, I thought you might die."

It was Linna. Linna was speaking to her. Lying over her.

Something wet and cool fell onto her lips. A drop. She touched it with the tip of her tongue. It was salty. Another. She swallowed. A tear.

Crying over her.

+++=30=+++


	2. Say Anything

Say Anything A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

This takes place right after Slipping Away[SS :: dd/MM]

The first moments when she felt like she was awake she could not sense anything. No touch or smell, or hear anything. She knew she was 'awake' because she could think, or tried to. Thoughts vanished into a haze as soon as they were created, swallowed up by her lack of awareness.

For how long she felt thus she did not know. As time passed, or the thoughts she had been thinking moved on she tried to do things that she could normally do- such as move her head and arms, open her mouth.

She couldn't tell if anything was happening. Whether she had arms or legs, or a head at all. Beyond the small enclosure of her thoughts, and they too left quickly, she had nothing.

For a person; as this was what she considered herself to be; and a fiercely independent one, individual one, hot headed one, to be nothing was unbearable.

From within the recesses of her mind, conscious or not the cry of rage, of denial of her position exploded from her like an eruption of a volcano and the fog was banished and all her senses came flooding back with the power of a wave and she was plunged beneath them and for a time was weightless before succumbing to darkness.

+++===+++

The knife sliced through the onion cleanly and quickly.

With the flat of the blade Linna pushed the slices to the edge of the cutting board and then dumped them into a bubbling broth that released a rich aromas steam.

Humming softly to herself she checked the recipe that was resting against a a hot water pot when the heard the scream.

Linna jumped and the cutting knife fell from her hand and clattered on the kitchen floor.

"Damn," she muttered, "oh, Priss!" her eyes were wide.

Quickly she left the kitchen and reached her bedroom, entered it, and sat on the edge of her bed leaning over the person who lay in it.

"Priss, Priss!" Linna shook her friends shoulders, "Can you hear me?"

Where Priss had worn an exhausted relaxed look the last time Linna had checked on her, her face was now tense.

Biting her lip in apprehension Linna learned forward and with her fingers opened Priss' left eye a little. She had seen the man who had helped her find Priss do this and gleam some knowledge of her status- from experience no doubt.

+++===+++

Light.

White.

Brilliant.

It entered her mind, seared it.

She screamed.

+++===+++

Priss sat upright with such suddenness that if had not been for her preparatory scream that she would have collided with Linna. As it was Linna let out a cry of her own and slipped off the bed.

Lying on her back, breathing heavily, from the floor Linna looked up at her friend with a look of shock and concern.

Priss sat there unmoving. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Priss..." Linna ventured.

The sound of words, of something not her own yet familiar broke through the last barrier that surrounded her like a web. She turned herself to face the direction of the words and saw, on the floor, a person, a female who was looking up- at her, with widening eyes and a growing smile.

"Priss, you're awake!"

"Lin..," a powerful contraction went through her stomach, "throw up,"

Priss leaned over in the direction of Linna and vomited the contents of her stomach in heaves until she was left dry retching.

"Oh gross," the noise had been bad and the smell worse. Luckily her floor was not carpet but Linna would have to wash her pants.

+++===+++

Linna cleaned up as best she could. She changed her pants, the top sheet, wiped off Priss' face and lay her back on the bed with a bucket near by in case of repeat performances. She wet and mopped the floor down before placing her self on the side of the bed again.

"Apart from bad, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Do you think you're going to be sick again?"

"I don't know. It feels better. Mouth tastes bad,"

"I'll get you something to drink soon. You're pretty dehydrated. You just lie here,"

"I don't think I can go anywhere." Priss interjected.

Linna gave her a pat on the shoulder and returned to the kitchen.

Priss felt horrible. Weak. Not even a hangover was as deliberating as she felt now. She looked around, moving her head was about the only thing she could do properly and focused on photos close by the bed.

Of Linna winning various sports, of her family Priss supposed, and of a picture of a woman in a pink dress who obviously didn't look pleased about it.

That's me Priss thought. God I look terrible. God I hated that night!

She stared at the picture reliving the embarrassment and bitterness.

Why does Linna have THAT photo at her bedside?

Wanting to forget the pain she took in the rest of the room. It was 'homey'. Wardrobe. Bench. Handbag. Stuff that didn't exist in her own world. Well, she didn't even have an apartment. Her home was a trailer. It was isolated, in some yet to be reclaimed empty industrial area. It was hers. Had whatever stuff she owned in it. And her bike. Her bike...

"Linna!"

There was the pattering of quick feet and Linna came into the room, "What, what is it? Are you all right?"

Priss stared at the face of concern. "How did I get here?"

"Ah, oh. Well, Priss, myself and this guy- Roger- I think you know him brought you here. You were unconscious, well really bad actually. A bad dose or trip Roger said. We brought you here so I could make sure you would be all right."

A second question: "Where's my bike?"

"Your..?" Linna's face was blank for a few seconds and Priss prompted her. "I.. I guess its still where you left it last night. I totally forgot all about it. We had to get a cab to bring you here."

"Where I left it?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No. And what's this about a 'trip'?"

"You were," Linna looked down, "on drugs Priss. I didn't think, I never knew that you did that."

Priss' face was that of surprise. It changed to a scowl quickly. "I don't take drugs Linna! What the hell happened to me? And how long have I been here?"

"There's no need to shout Priss. I brought you here last night, early this morning. You've been asleep for over twelve hours."

Priss was floored.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drink and some food if you feel like it."

Linna left again.

Drugs? Does she think I'm a junkie?

Linna came back in carrying a tray to see Priss sprawled on the floor entangled in the sheets.

"What?"

"Get me up, I'm leaving."

"Priss you are in no condition to go anywhere."

"I'm leaving! I'm not going to have you baby-sit me and think I'm some kind of junkie."

Linna took a step back at the force of the accusation. She placed the tray on a surface and turned to Priss with a frown.

"Well you're always acting so goddamn tough- get yourself up and leave!"

"Go to hell!"

Linna was used to Priss' triads and knew that given time they would wear out and considering her friends condition that wouldn't take long. She just stood there and as hard as it was watched as Priss tried untangled herself and tried to stand and failed-twice.

Priss hammered the floor and cursed.

"That's not going to do any good"

"Shutup!"

"Let me help you back into bed." Linna moved closer with out stretched arms.

"NO!" Linna jolted back. She had been expecting the decline but not how Priss said it. How her voice had cracked.

Softly, "Priss?"

Linna kneeled down and put her hands on Priss' shoulders.

Priss lowered her head avoiding Linna's gaze.

Linna felt the trembling beneath her hands.

"Let go. I'm not a junkie."

Was Priss crying? Linna wondered. She couldn't see Priss' eyes.

"I believe you Priss. But you're not strong enough to go anywhere right now. You need rest."

Linna pulled Priss in close and held her tightly. She had just seen something of Priss that most likely few people ever had.

For minutes they stayed together.

Then Priss pushed back, "Help me back."

Linna smiled, whatever Priss had let loose before was gone now back into where she kept it locked away.

Priss looked at her frowning, "Well?"

"Sure thing." And she laid Priss back in the bed, "Do you want to me to tuck you in Prissy dear?"

The response was a throaty growl.

Linna handed over a mug filled of the steamy broth she had made. Priss took a sip.

"Pah! Hot." the singer exclaimed.

"Mum's Cure-All." Priss gave Linna a look, "Not really, its about all I could do with what I had on hand and wasn't too solid."

With that Linna took a piece of solid vegetable and popped it into her mouth.

"Well it doesn't taste like shit,"

"Thanks..."

"but don't eat too much of that infront of me or I might be sick again."

"Oh, okay."

Linna put her plate back down and just sat there watching Priss sip on the broth.

This unnerved Priss. Being stared at was uncomfortable enough but subjected to this close scrutiny sent a shiver down her spine.

"Um, Linna?"

"Yes?"

"Did you, ah, were you sitting like that while I was asleep?"

"For a good part of the morning until I was sure you were okay and sleeping."

Priss shivered again.

"That's creepy."

"Huh? Why? I was really worried about you. We brought you in and you were feverish and sweating. I had to change you and the sheets twice before because you soaked them through."

"Change me!?!"

Priss' eyes went wide. She looked down at the t-shirt she had on. It wasn't hers. She pinched at it.

"Hey careful. Your stuff is drying but you wont be needing it until you get better."

Priss caught the photo of her in the dress in the corner of her eye, "You undressed me? You saw me naked?"

"Oh come on!" Linna groaned. "What do you think I am, some kind of pervert?"

"You tell me Miss Yamazaki."

"Well I see you've got your humour back. And I think its about high time you thank me for all the trouble and saving your ass."

Apologising, for anything, wasn't something Priss liked to do. She frowned.

Linna crossed her arms and frowned back, "I'm waiting, Miss Asagiri."

Priss couldn't believe the situation. It was too corny for words, like a romance drama/soap Nene kept babbling about. At first the smile was small but it grew and out came laughter.

Linna's own obstentination cracked in return and she joined in too.

"OK OK Linna, thank you for taking care of me."

"Good."

They smiled at each other. The photo burned into Priss' mind again and quickly she broke the eye contact and went back to her mug.

"Let me know when you're finished and I'll wash up."

Priss just grunted.

+++===+++

The one thing Linna dreaded about having a convalescent Priss came half an hour after the meal.

"Linna! I need to go to the bathroom."

Priss' own dread submerged Linna's but there was little she could do about it. Her legs didn't function at all. This is what its like to be crippled she told herself.

Together dreading they arm in arm made it to the bathroom, Priss urging Linna on all the time.

Finally Priss was leaning over the toilet, "I can handle it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I'm a big girl now."

The door slid shut, "I'll be just outside," Linna said. Oh god that sounded sick. She put her hand to her forehead.

+++===+++

It was late evening.

Priss lay half sleeping, half listening to Linna's MP7 player. Sometimes her face was screwed up in what looked like pain.

"How can you listen to this stuff?"

"Oh please, just because you are a singer..."

"I've got plenty of good stuff you can listen to in my trailer. What are you doing anyway?"

Linna had some clothes hanging over her arm and was sorting through her wardrobe.

"Getting all I need so I won't disturb you in the morning."

Priss hit a blank, "Why?"

"Because Miss Nocturnal, I have a day job and tomorrow is Monday."

"No need to be snappy. Where are you sleeping?"

"On the lounge."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You get your rest."

"So you'll be out all day tomorrow then?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Priss but I can't skip a day of work. Hopefully you'll be able to move around easier. But I will leave some water and food here."

A thought just came, "Or, or I could call Sylia and have her take care of you. Her place is much better than mine and Henderson would always be there..."

"No!"

"Priss?"

"No. No way. Its enough that I wear her suits and take her money. I'm not going to be infirm under her care."

Linna was taken aback at the outburst.

"I just..."

"I'm not angry at you Linna. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." that sounded pathetic considering her position.

"I'll call regularly and will try to get off early." Linna had gathered everything she needed, "Good night Priss. I'm close by so call if you need anything."

She gave a smile and started to leave.

"Linna."

"Yes?"

"Thanks again. I don't know what happened to me last night, but thanks. If I didn't have a friend like you..."

Linna went over beside Priss and leaned towards her. She transferred her cargo to one arm and with the free other reached out and touched Priss' cheek lightly, an touch that was intimate,"That's what friends are for."

Priss broke the contact by closing her eyes. She could feel Linna's hand close to her hovering above her skin with indecision. Her own heart was beating fast and she held her breath.

It took a monumental effort of willpower for Linna to take her hand away. Her mind was in turmoil. The touch was just meant to be one of reassurance but it had become something much more.

Trying to control the surge of conflicting emotions running through her like electricity she backed away but didn't take her eyes off of Priss.

"Night Linna." Priss said tiredly.

"Good night, Priss."

And the light went off.

+++===+++

Linna was awake before the alarm went off. She lay on her couch watching the time advance. Usually she didn't need an alarm but this morning she had much to do. She'd done much preparation last night to take care of Priss for the day as she wasn't going to be around. She had to get it finalised and also get herself ready for work.

Work. She didn't feel like it at all. Looking after Priss after finding her unconscious in an alley had taken a lot out of her physically and emotionally. She'd never had to look after someone like that before. So much time she had just spent sitting beside Priss and hoping that her friend would be all right. She didn't want to disturb Priss this morning either and had hardly got any sleep, not just because she had to sleep on her couch but also had many things to do- now.

She sat up on the couch and turned off the alarm before it went off. For a moment she remained to collect her thoughts. At work, today would be a bad day she w as sure. If she could barely think straight from lack of sleep and worried about Priss then something was bound to go wrong.

Priss.

Linna looked down at her hand. The one that had touched Priss' cheek. She felt the palm of her own hand. What am I thinking? I need some rest too and everything will go back to normal. Got to get ready.

With that she stood and began her day.

+++===+++

Linna placed the plastic jars on the table by her bed. A mix of food, water. She paused to look at Priss sleeping. Differently from yesterday. There she had been worried. Priss was better now, resting and looked relaxed.

The singer lay on her side, head half buried in the pillow and breathing through an open mouth. Linna wondered if she snored. One hand was under the pillow the other by her side. Her hair was a mess.

Linna couldn't help but smile.

Softly, "I'll see you this afternoon,"

+++===+++

When Priss stirred from her slumber well rested but still nowhere near normal it was almost midday. Asleep for over twelve hours again. She stretched, yawned and felt a pressure in her bowels.

"Dammit. Linna!" she cried but there was no response.

"Shit, now what do I do?"

She spied a bucket.

Discounted it. With willpower; No, I can make it. I can stand. I wont let whatever the hell happened to me defeat me.

Priss stood on weak legs. Too weak so using the wall to support her she made her way to the bathroom and sank on the toilet to relieve the pressure.

There was a typical apartmental shower and as best she could she had one. Lying in bed for so long made her feel soiled. The same went for the clothes she was wearing. She left them on the floor, as she did in her trailer, and with a towel wrapped around her went back to the bedroom and found something else to wear.

Nothing that suited her. In the wardrobe were work clothes; uniform dress and shirt, even a ribbon. Stuff she could not handle. Then there was some casual stuff; shirts, jumpers, pants. She was a little bit bigger than Linna and so had to settle for the loser kind of clothing Linna liked to wear.

Out of privacy and a bit of squeamishness she didn't bother with the undergarments drawer.

Clean, clothed, relieved.

What now?

She checked the jars and about the same time noticed the emptiness of her stomach. The contents didn't look appealing but would have to do.

Sitting on the bed she satisfied her hunger with as much room temperature food as she could then lay back on Linna's bed.

Linna's bed.

The bed where Linna slept, and will sleep because I am better now. Thanks bed.

She got up and still using the walls as support explored the apartment.

It was of decent size and would account for a huge chunk of its owners wage. Linna was a country girl and used to having space. In the city space was an expensive luxury. The money she made from being a Knight Sabre helped no doubt.

The bedroom and bathroom she was already acquainted with. Then there was the kitchen. Priss raided the cupboards and refrigerator to no avail. Nothing appetising about at all. With a half pack of dry biscuits she went into the lounge.

On the floor were sheets. Where Linna had slept. A coffee table with an alarm clock and some magazines. A small TV.

Priss settled down on the couch and rifled through the magazines. They were all fashion/womens mags and try as she could none of the articles interested her at all. Pictures of expensive clothes that Sylia had in her shop. Clothes like the dress she had been forced to wear. With a huff she dumped the magazines back onto the table.

She was bored.

It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff at her own trailer. That was why she liked to ride a lot. But when she was there she had her music magazines and instruments and a place of creativity where she could write her music. Or she could just sit outside under the sun and do nothing.

Everything around her was alien. It didn't fit her. She didn't fit in with it.

With the remote she turned on the TV. Midday soaps. Talk shows. Nothing.

+++===+++

Linna rang to check up on Priss at 2pm. She figured Priss would be awake by then. She stayed on the phone waiting for Priss to pick up. Priss took a while because she had to shuffle her way back onto the bedroom where Linna had moved the phone.

"Yeah, Hello?" Priss said.

"Priss. Its Linna. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I can walk sorta."

"Great."

"How's work?"

"Oh fine. Hopefully the Manager wont be around and bug me."

"You sound tired?"

"Yeah. Not much sleep."

"Well you shouldn't have that problem tonight. If I can get back to my place I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to impose on you."

"Oh."

There was a pause. Was there a trace of disappointment. Linna continued, "You weren't imposing at all. I should be home in four hours or so."

"Good. There's no food in you place. I'm starving."

"What!? Well, that's because I haven't had time to do any shopping because I've been too busy baby-sitting you all weekend!"

Priss laughed into the handset, "Bring some pizza and beer."

Linna growled down the line and ended the call. Priss wished she could have seen Linna's face. It was fun to watch her get embarrassed or angry. Her face would go red and shoulders tense up. She would either quiver or look at the ground.

Priss knew how to get a response either way. Linna was fairly predictable in that regard and Priss liked to tease her and get a response. She wasn't being mean to her friend. That was just how their relationship and communication worked. It was just the way Priss was.

The conversation having faded away Priss returned to the mind numbing afternoon programs. I wish I was dead...

+++===+++

Priss had found a financial news channel. For some reason the talk of Futures, stocks, IPOs and many other things she knew absolutely nothing about held her interest until Linna returned.

The apartment door creaked open and there was all kinds of shuffling noises.

"Hey Linna, is that you?"

"Who else lives here?" came the response owned by the familiar voice.

"Im in the lounge."

"Okay."

Plastic bags in one had, handbag in her teeth and a large flat box in the other Linna struggled into the lounge and spat out her handbag.

"You're not so crippled you can't help?" she asked caustically.

"Ooh, pizza!" Priss took the box and set it on the table, "Got anything to drink?"

"Hi dear, how was your day dear? Thank you dear..." Linna dropped the plastic grocery bags on Priss' foot.

"I'm going to get changed, don't eat it all."

Priss flipped open the lid of the box and let the aroma waft over her face. It was her one weakness.

"Good choice Linna!" she shouted out.

Linna returned changed in some house clothes and regarded Priss who had a mouth full of pizza and cheese stuck to her chin.

"I see you are better." she sat down on the couch by her friend and spied the channel that was on, "The stock market? I never knew you had shares."

Priss just shrugged and took another bite of her slice.

"You've got some on your chin, there" Linna wiped it away with the tip of her finger and scrapped it off on the edge of the pizza box. Priss, mouth full gave Linna an opened eye look. What happened there? her mind said.

Linna got herself a slice and began eating away. She reached down and pulled out two cans of beer from one of the plastic bags. Priss snatched one and cracked it open.

"This is light!" the singer said with a tone of indignation.

"I don't think you should have anything stronger." Linna retorted.

"Since when did you become my caretaker?"

"Hey, I got a new disc." Linna got a palm sized case out of another bagged and went over to her small all-in-one hi-fi system. As she was putting the disk in Priss commented: "I hope its not what I was listening too before."

"Don't be such a elitist. Its foreign music - and not pop or chart at all. I heard it while at the music store during my lunch break. It sounds so magical and soft Priss, pure. I'm sure you'll like it."

She pressed the PLAY button and returned to her couch, turned off the TV, as the slow plucking of guitar strings reached there ears.

Priss closed her eyes and stopped eating to listen to the music. The tempo came and she let the soul of the music wash into her.

Seeing the obvious concentration in Priss' face Linna leaned close and whispered into her ear, "You do like it don't you?"

Linna's warm breath racing down Priss' ear and the sudden closeness of the voice overriding the music for the time she spoke almost gave her a heart attack. Priss jerked away from the sensation and flashed her eyes open.

Priss' sudden movement caused the same reaction in Linna. From opposite ends of the couch they eyed each other warily.

"You startled me." Linna said.

"You almost made me heart stop!"

Linna's face twisted into a rather curious expression of excitement and confusion which Priss failed to read successfully at all.

"You have been doing some strange things recently."

Linna's expression fell, "Huh? Like what?"

"Like that. Blowing into my ear while I'm trying to concentrate, or just before with the cheese. What's going on in your mind?" she added with a final accusational tone.

Linna tried to sink into the cushion. What was Priss getting at?

"I would believe that my mind is in a more stable condition than yours." she snapped back.

"Really."

Linna pulled a face.

Priss felt the need to continue on, she hadn't got a raise out of Linna for some time now and had gathered plenty of material during her time in the apartment, "Then why," she grinned wickedly and leaned over making Linna shrink back further, "do you have that photo of ME in THAT dress on your BEDSIDE table?"

Linna opened her mouth but nothing coherent came out.

Priss continued quickly, "That night made me so mad. Dressed up like one of Sylia's tarts with all of you laughing and joking! Is this some kind of sick way for you to..."

"Because it's the only photo of you that I have." Linna cut in, not really listening to what Priss was saying which if she had, she would have kept her mouth shut.

Priss stopped talking instantly when the words registered in her mind. Her expression was one of complete amazement. Her mouth hung open in mid sentence.

Linna's mind raced through the last seconds, "Shit. That wasn't..."

Priss' train of thought split into two tracks. One was disturbing so she threw it out; but her subconscious picked it up and continued to run with it in the background; the other she continued with and the wicked grin returned seeing Linna's distress.

"Photo of me eh? My my, what IS going on in that pretty head of yours?" she nudged Linna in the shoulder.

"I like to have photos of my friends. That's what people do." in a small voice.

"Well I don't see any of Nene or Sylia or the others hmmm? Not even showing off their worse qualities like that one."

"I think you look rather nice."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

Linna looked up to meet Priss' sour gaze, "You don't do yourself any credit Priss. Sylia really made you look pretty. Sure pink isn't your colour but,"

"But I can't believe your saying this. Do you want me to become one of Sylia's fashion victims?" Priss waved her hand at the pile of magazines on the coffee table.

"Why do you hide yourself behind such a tough shell Priss?"

That unexpectantly hit a nerve.

"Why? Because I grew up on the god damn streets where you had to be tough and if you were pretty then you were either a whore or someone's bitch!"

"I'm sorry Priss. That was a terrible thing to say,"

"No shit."

Linna frowned, "Don't get off on me like that. We know each other well enough to know what we mean when we say something."

Priss settled down but a silence remained between them. They resumed eating.

The barrier that had risen between them was almost visible. They both felt uncomfortable.

Finally Priss' subconscious came to a conclusion and let its results be known. Priss became even more uncomfortable. She broke the ice.

"This really is good music."

Linna accepted the flag of truce. "Hmm hmm. It just caught me. It's like a dream. I asked about it and they said its a Spanish guitar. Kinda makes me want to go there." she looked down, "Not that I've been anywhere before. I haven't been out of Japan at all, barely the prefecture I grew up in even. Tokyo has been my first big move and it was scary enough."

"You beat me. I've been in this city all my life. Before the quake and after."

"That must have been hard. I saw the news reports but I bet they did nothing,"

"I survived. Got angry. At the ADP, boomers, Genom." she shrugged, "Joined the Knight Sabres and get to blow shit up. Who could ask for more in life?"

"We're you lonely?"

"In the beginning. I guess I just got used to it. Being alone, it's not the same as being lonely. If I feel that way or bored I just get on my bike and ride. You?"

"Me? The typical Odd Girl Out. That's me alright. Living in a country town. Parents always trying to match me up with some local guy. God, I don't want that yet. I want a life."

"So you upped and left for this big city?"

"Right. Joined the Knight Sabres and and get to blow shit up."

They both laughed.

"Um, Linna?"

"Yes?"

The way Priss tensed up and struggled to begin the words, but releasing them like a flood when she did put Linna on edge. "Why do you have that photo, really?"

Linna searched for meaning in Priss' eyes. Was she asking because... or trying to have another crack at her after their soul swapping moment.

Linna felt her face heat up and knew she was blushing. Furiously.

The disk clicked finished.

Priss had her response but she wanted Linna to say it so there wasn't any misunderstanding. She didn't know she was gripping the cushion tightly and had her teeth clenched.

Some sort of decision had been reached in Linna's mind.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm a..."

"Say anything," Priss cut her off knowing the words that had been about to come out of her friends mouth.

"Priss, you're one of the first real friends I made here in Tokyo and that means a lot to me. You helped me become a Knight Sabre and for that I am truly grateful." Linna took a deep breath, "I have that photo of you because I... I think of you as more than a friend- and I want you to be more than just a friend. Living in the country, what my parents wanted me to be. I couldn't handle it, I had to escape and when I met you, you showed me how..."

"Linna you don't have to explain or justify yourself to me."

Priss felt like she had been struck by a bombshell. She carefully kept it hidden though. Her friend had just made a huge admission and opening of her life. To show the shock she felt would have made Linna crawl inside herself and put a unclosable gap between themselves.

"Do you want to leave?"

Now Priss let some shock come through, "No. What gave you that idea?"

"I shouldn't have..."

"Rubbish. Linna, I'm really flattered about... that you trust me enough to have told me this," to get smile or laugh, "but I'm not going to dress up again." she smiled and winked.

Linna gave a weak smile which faded.

Then she wrapped her arms about Priss and kissed her with closed eyes.

Priss' eyes flew wide open. She couldn't move. When Linna opened her eyes and started into Priss' shock she broke away, stood up and rushed from the lounge.

The door to her bedroom slammed shut.

"Fuck." A combination of what just happened: being kissed, Linna running away.

Priss tried to stand and run after her friend but her legs failed and she crashed over the table.

With a lot of swearing she crawled over to the wall and pulled herself up. Shuffling along the wall like before she came to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Go away!" a choked cry.

"Linna,"

"No. Go away."

"I want to come in,"

"You hate me."

"No I don't. I'm just,"

"You think I'm a dyke."

"surprised. I don't care what you are..." mistake

"So you do! I hate myself."

Frustrated, "God dammit Linna!"

"I've ruined it. Never see me again."

"Why are you acting like this is the end of your world?"

"It isn't?"

"I'm coming in, pull yourself together."

Priss opened the door and ducked back when a framed photo smacked into it. The one of her. That made Priss mad.

Summoning what strength she had she yanked the door open and hobbled and half fell onto the bed before another missile came her way.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

A tear streaked face turned to her, "I saw your eyes. You hate me." she turned away.

Priss had nothing to fall back on on how to react to the situation. Something like this had not come up in her life before. If something hurt her she got angry, yelled and left. Or kicked the other person out. She didn't fall to pieces and cry. She was at a loss.

Pathetically in her mind, she put hands on Linna's shoulders. "I don't hate you."

Beneath her hands Linna trembled.

"Give me a break. I don't know what to say or do Linna. I'm trying but... but this is just too off-base."

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'll leave Tokyo, go back to my parents."

The kiss.

"Don't talk nonsense you came here to get away from that. It'll be just like before, a prison for you."

Priss then did what was the bravest thing she had ever done in her life or so she would think. She turned Linna over with a surprising strength and lifted her half and leaned down the rest and placed her lips over Linna's.

Both pairs of eyes remained open. Linna's wet and redshot, Priss' becoming so and the stayed locked in the embrace.

Linna's mind exploded into stars. Priss could simply not believe what she was doing.

Finally the strength in Priss' arms gave out and she lowered Linna back to the bed.

Linna continued to stare up at her.

"Linna, you are my friend, always."

Linna nodded and sniffed with trembling lips.

She reached up and pulled an irresisting friend down and their heads lay next to each other. She gave Priss a small which was accepted and with arms about her closed her eyes.

Priss stayed in the embrace. Her heart was racing, her emotions confused. She knew that she had placated Linna for the time being. She was unsure how she felt about the affection and whether her acceptance would encourage it. What she did no for certain was that she was not going to get much sleep this night.

+++ 30 +++


	3. Kiss of the Bee

Kiss of the Bee A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

This takes place right after Say Anything[SS :: dd/MM]

A repetitive flow of hot air against the side of Priss' neck woke her. With a throaty moan she squeezed her eyes and then opened them.

Blinking away the sleep her vision crystallized.

Her mind woke up when she focused on Linna, still asleep, her breath now striking Priss' chin. Her first thought was, Did we? Which she discounted. They were both in the same position after lying down and also still dressed.

Priss raised herself up and met resistance. Linna's arms were wrapped about her.

With one hand holding herself up she used the other to disengage from Linna. The effort woke the sleeping woman.

Where as Priss had her throaty moan Linna matched with a purr and a pleasant smile formed.

Linna opened her eyes and focused on Priss, "Morning," her tone was joyful.

"Uh, morning."

"Why are you getting up?" the tone was now suggestive.

"Don't you have to work today?" Priss thanked her mind for producing that instantly.

Linna's face went through stages of change; from happy to confusion to worry to absolute shock.

"Oh my god! You're right. What's the time?"

"I don't know, where's the clock?"

"Its in the lounge!" Linna bolted upright, leapt off the bed and scampered out of the room.

Priss eased herself upright and noted satisfactorily that her legs felt a lot better than yesterday. She should be able to walk without leaning on something for support.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!!" Linna cried. She rushed back into the bedroom.

"Late?"

"If I'm fast I can make it on time," Linna dived into the wardrobe and yanked out her clothes.

Priss stood and watched, puzzled then amused as Linna changed. The frantic pace slowed her down as legs and arms got caught removing and putting on articles.

"Help me,"

"What?" stunned.

"The skirt." Linna pointed with her chin, she was buttoning up her blouse and would have to work on the bow after that.

"You can't be serious,"

Linna growled.

Shaking her head Priss picked up the skirt and kneeled down. Linna stepped into the skirt and with a "I can't believe I'm doing this," pulled the skirt up Linna's legs and zipped it about her waist.

With barely enough time to get out of the way Priss fell back as Linna stormed out and then into the bathroom where she applied her makeup, corrected the bow and returned in a half jog.

"I'm going to have to race off right now Priss, sorry."

"That's no problem. I should do the same,"

"Huh? Why?" she rummaged through her handbag checking to see if everything was there.

"I'm OK now. I can stand and get about." Priss had her arms apart in the 'look at me' pose. "So, "

"So..." Linna slipped into her shoes.

"I'll give you a call when I get back to my place. Just so you don't have to worry."

"all right."

"Lock the door but don't shut it, or whatever."

Linna did one last inventory check and then satisfied walked over to Priss, "One for the road."

Priss responded by looking dumbfounded and Linna rolled her eyes, stepped up and kissed Priss on the cheek.

"Got to go, bye" with a smile and wave she left the room yet again.

Her hand on her cheek Priss weakly replied and Linna's footsteps faded away.

She took her hand away and looked down at it. A smudge of lipstick was on the heel.

"This is a mess."

+++===+++

Priss wasted no time in getting herself ready. She located her own clothing and after a quick shower changed into them. As she was wandering around she noticed the photo of her lying on the floor outside the bedroom. Where Linna had thrown it. The glass was broken.

She cleaned up the broken glass and was going to put the photo back but changed her mind. Instead she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket and left the apartment closing the ready-locked door on the way out. She tested it and satisfied walked out on the scene of some amazing events.

+++===+++

Public transport was quite alien to Priss but without her bike she had to figure it out so she could get back to her place. Along the way however she had one thing to do.

She got off the bus at the first photo development store she saw and entered.

It was a small store and she could see the frames section upon entering. She went over and started scanning for a frame of similar size to the one in her jacket.

The Sales Assistant came over, "Can I help you miss?"

"Hmm." Priss took the photo from her jacket, "Can I get replacement glass or do I need a new frame?"

The SA took the frame and studied it. Eyes snapped up when recognising the face in the photo to the person standing beside. Priss returned with a frown and the eyes snapped down again.

"Well, I can see if I've got some glass that'll fit, otherwise you'll probably need a new frame Miss."

"Whatever'll do."

Five minutes later, money having exchanged hands Priss left with two new frames and the photo a new home in one of them. The other she had plans for.

Priss caught another bus after a few direction questions that was heading in the direction she needed to know. Moving onto other matters of concern she took out her phone and dialed.

The phone by her ear she waited a few tones.

"Hellloooo!" the high pitched squeakiness of Nene violated her sense of peace.

"You don't have to yell Nene I can hear you perfectly."

"Hi Priss. I knew it was you. Where are you, its noisy"

"On a bus."

"A bus? What are you doing on a bus, did you crash your bike again?"

"No I didn't crash again." her teeth grated, "My bike's been stolen and..."

"Stolen? Who would want to steal that?!"

"Just shutup and listen. Can you do me a favour and check the records for anything that's come in in the past few days?"

"Oh my god, Priss is asking me for a favour!"

"Will you just get on it," she gave the plate number,

"You just don't worr..."

Priss ended the call and her need to listen to that voice. When the hell is she going to reach puberty?

+++===+++

The trailer was like it had always been.

Parked in the middle of the road surrounded by abandoned half destroyed buildings for a few block radii. Unreclaimed land. A left over from the earthquake that had put her on these very streets and almost destroyed her life.

Very different from the homely calm ordered world Linna lived in and was surrounded by.

Lies all of it. An illusion spun by the government and the corporations to keep the people from seeing what was really going on. At the head of that illusion was Genom.

Hardly anyone else lived in the area. Mostly squatters. The homeless preferred to be closer to aid or handout stations. A few criminals; smuggling warehouses or safe houses. Priss left them alone and they ignored her in kind.

Hardly anyone came out to visit her as well. In the beginning her band members had, after gigs or to practice before they got a proper place. That dried up. It was an intrusion on her private life. She was isolated, free. Sylia a few times all for business. They didn't really have much of connection beyond that. Linna. Linna had. A few times now. The first a real surprise.

Her mind stayed on Linna.

What am I going to do about it? Rejection will crush her. Worse than last night. Stupid of me to have kissed her. All that did was get her hopes up and think there's something there.

Is there?

I don't know. No. What to do.

She walked over to the deck chair. It was a sorry piece of furniture. Pulled out of the junk heaps or some house in the area. She couldn't remember. Like all her furniture. Like her trailer. She'd found it just as it was. Got rid of the cargo for some cash and moved in. A friend at the time had cut into the power grid and everything was set. Except it took a while to heat enough water for a shower.

One convenience of modern living a shower was. So simple, so taken for granted that after not having one for a long time they really come into their own. Taking a shower takes longer just so you can savour it for longer. Feel the heat relax the scalp and run over the skin.

She entered her trailer.

The lights were off. Not that she ever got a bill for consumption. Utility bills had never been a worry. Another benefit of her lifestyle.

Enough natural light from outside filtered in. She didn't mind the dark anyway.

On the wall opposite the door were her photos. Of herself and the band a while back. Nothing new. No frames or anything just stuck to the wall with tape.

Memories.

She looked over them. Searching for the right one. The one that best expressed what she was.

It took a while but she found it. Some of the photos she had to relive and they brought a smile to her face.

Carefully she eased off the tape and took the photo down from the wall. It was normal size and the frame she'd bought would fit.

She returned outside and settled down on the deck chair and pulled out a bag from her jacket. Inside where the frames and both were removed.

The frame with the photo in it Priss could only look at for a moment before feelings of embarrassment and anger made her put it down, picture facing the ground.

The other she slipped the photo she had chosen into. It fit perfectly. Like her mind had already known the photo she was going to choose and had bought the right frame for it.

She held it in both hands.

It was about a year old. No one else was in it beside herself. It was at night time but the lights from the street and reflection on a wet road made it clear. She was sitting on her bike, helmet on the handles and looking towards the camera with a smile. Her hands were crossed over each other and in one she held a disc.

Her throat tightened.

She put the photo down and lay back, closed her eyes. She knew what she would have to do. It was figuring out the right way to do it that worried her.

+++===+++

"Sooo Linna, I can't but help notice that you've been cheerful ALL morning and arrived a little late for work,"

"Misei, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Obviously false sentences like that only encouraged speculation and curiosity.

Misei leaned over her lunch tray, "Spill the beans, who was he?"

Linna appropriately looked embarrassed and turned away, "Can't a girl be happy in this town?"

Linna's coworker looked exasperated. Ever since Linna had arrived at work with 'that' bounce in her step she knew something had gone on. And it hadn't lessened with the longing of the day. God knew that dreary work always took the shine out any day for her no matter how bright it had been. But Linna was still on the glow. That meant it was really serious.

"Lunch break isn't long enough to play games and if you don't tell me now I wont be able to get any sleep tonight."

Linna just grinned and was about to start when her phone chimed.

She answered it, "Hello?"

Priss was on the other end of the line. "Got to work on time?"

"Yeah. No problems. You?"

"None." a pause, "Can you come over after work?" Priss surprised herself with a steady voice.

"Yes! I mean, sure I can."

Misei who could only hear what Linna was saying jumped.

Priss' heart did the same.

"OK, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Linna drew it out softly. She looked dreamily at the phone.

Misei could almost die. When was she going to find something like that in her life?

+++===+++

Priss dropped the phone in revulsion.

"I wish there was a boomer I could kill!"

+++===+++

The time came.

Priss was boiling some water for coffee when she heard the knock on the outside of the trailer. She'd left the door open.

"Hello?"

"Come on in Linna."

She did so.

"Hmm. Smells nice."

Linna was still in her office clothes. Sometimes she took casuals in her hand bag but hadn't had time today. Being a Knight Sabre meant carrying around a second outfit to change into when the time called, or afterwards if the mission ended late.

She dropped her handbag onto the inside couch. Or bed. She couldn't tell which, and walked over to Priss with the intention of sliding up behind her.

Priss finished with one cup and held it out canceling the move.

"Here."

Linna's face fell a little, "Thanks."

"Take a seat, I'll be just a moment."

Linna took a sip. Hot. She blew on the dark surface. "It smells pretty strong."

"Yeah well." then, "The couch is over there." and hesitantly, "We're going to have a talk and it might be better if you're sitting down."

"Oh."

Oh. Priss felt a stab of pain already.

Linna sat down and sank into the old cushion. Righting herself she blew on the coffee again. The muscles of her jaw were bunched.

Priss finished up and sat down beside her. She drank straight from the cup.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No. Used to it. Good for hangovers."

Linna tried another sip but it was still too hot.

With everything planed as well as possible Priss began.

"Thanks for all that you did for me on the weekend Linna. It means a real lot to me, that I've got a friend like that. Like you.

I still don't remember what happened to me. But it must have been bad for me to be out of it for a couple of days and needing you to mother me."

"Not mother," Linna said it quickly with force like proving a point.

"I'm more than graceful all the same. I don't think I know any body else who would have done that for me. It really got me thinking about how lucky I am to have you as a friend," she emphasised the 'friend', "and that you are a someone who I would never want to lose as a friend."

"You're making me blush Priss." Linna laughed. Some of the tension had left her, "I can't take any more of this praise."

"You deserve it Linna. Like you deserve someone who will share the same full feelings to you as you would to them."

There, she'd said it. Not as plain as she could have. But it was there and it hung between them like a black inky cloud.

"I... I don't understand what you mean Priss."

"Linna, what happened last night..."

This was going to be more painful than last night. There Linna had just reacted; out of a built up desire that quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when she realised what she had done. She had felt terrible and just wanted to get away believing she had ruined the friendship. But Priss had come to her. Priss had kissed her. And she had never felt happier and so complete.

And now it was being torn down by the very person who had put her there.

"No, no. I don't believe you,"

"Linna listen! This is very hard for me..."

"Like I care." Linna snapped.

Priss ignored the stab, she was causing herself enough wounds as it was, "to do. I've spent all day thinking about now. About how you are a true special friend that I do not want to hurt or lose but am hurting right now," her cheeks felt wet, "by making sure nothing that shouldn't happen between us happens."

Linna held onto the cup tightly. The coffee rippled in her hands.

"So, last night was nothing? It, me, meant nothing to you?"

"Not in the way you want it to mean."

Linna sniffed. Tears were on her own cheeks.

Spanish guitar played over her memories.

"Then why the fuck didn't you tell me then? Why did you... kiss me like you cared?"

Shit. This really wasn't working as expected. She didn't imagine herself breaking down.

Priss put her cup down on the floor of the trailer. It was a bare floor. Like the bare walls.

"Because I didn't know what to do. You surprised me then ran off. I was floored Linna. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. And when you went to your room. I knew you were hurt. That you misjudged me and made a mistake. I only fully realised how you felt just before you kissed me. Romance, flirting- its not stuff that plays a big part in my life so it took a while for me to catch on. I was just glad to have you around. I didn't suspect. So when you were hurt I wanted to stop it. But I couldn't think of how. So, so I kissed you because that's want you wanted. And now we have to deal with that and I have to hurt you again."

"You don't know how much. What did I do wrong to make you reject me,"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I want to be your friend."

Linna could barely see through her eyes, a blur of the cup and her skirt.

"I must have done something wrong. To make such a mistake. To read you so badly that I thought you liked me. You made me a Knight Sabre. I didn't know where to look. You chose me, you didn't even know me then. And you saved my life the first time I went out in my hardsuit. You were concerned about me, worried about me,"

"I don't want you or any of the others getting hurt, even Sylia. You don't have the same reasons for destroying booms that I do. Look about you, at my place. My life. I put my life in it head on because that's what I've got, you can have a real future without playing superhero. I don't get care if I get killed out there, that's my choice but I do care about others."

"Then what is it? Break the thing you love to save it?" Linna stood up and threw the cup onto the floor. It didn't break, rolled away. To save herself she let anger take over from pain.

Priss stood as well, "Linna, I'm sorry I had to do this. It's for the best..."

"This is for the best!"

Linna's hand whisked out and slapped Priss hard across the face.

Priss reeled back. The emotional force of the blow as strong as the physical. Linna spun away and was heading outside.

Rage rushed through Priss' veins. How dare she? She'd tried her best and didn't expect to be attacked for it. She grabbed hard at Linna's wrist and yanked her back.

"Fucking bitch!" Priss snarled and raised her other hand.

Linna shrank away in horror at the visage boomers saw before their end.

Priss came to her senses before releasing the blow and instead threw Linna back onto the couch. Firmly she put her hands on her hips to hide how badly her arms shook.

"I'm sorry Linna. I truly am. I can't return your feelings in that way."

"I want to go home."

Priss nodded. More to herself. "I'll call Sylia."

She walked to the phone and dialed.

Sylia picked up.

"Sylia, its Priss."

"My my Priss. What do I ow for this rare pleasure?"

"Cut the crap,"

"Is someone with you? I can hear..." what she could hear was Linna crying. Priss was barely in control of herself.

"Can you come over now and pick Linna up?"

There was silence on the other end.

"What happened?"

"Can you?"

"I'll come over right away."

"Thanks."

The line went dead.

Priss put her hand against the wall and leaned her head against it. This was right messed up.

"Sylia's coming over now Linna. She wont be long and you can go home."

There was no response.

"Please don't hate me because of this. I know I shouldn't ask for it..."

"Why should I hate you? I'm the one who is screwed up."

"Don't say that. There is nothing wrong with you. I don't care. The others wont care, and they wont know either."

"I should go back home. To my parents,"

"And give up on everything you have done here? Give up on being a Knight Sabre? I thought you'd already gone through that. We need you Linna. Nene's useless in a fight, Sylia hardly suits up and it makes me feel a lot more comfortable knowing you are there."

Silence prevailed.

+++===+++

Sylia arrived.

The sound of the engine was heard far off. She parked with her lights pointing into the trailer.

The lights inside were off.

The leader of the Knight Sabres dismounted her expensive chariot and entered the derelict trailer.

Her foot struck the cup and it rolled away.

"Priss, Linna?"

"Here Sylia," Linna said softly, tiredly.

"I can barely see in here."

There was some shuffling and a curse and then the lights switched on.

Priss stood by the switch.

Sylia noted that both the girls looked dejected and worn out. Something had happened between then, before Priss had called her.

The older woman put on a smile, "Well here I am Linna. Let's get you home, its late and tomorrow is a work day for most of us."

Without a word Linna stood up.

"The cars outside dear."

She left.

Sylia and Priss remained where they were until they heard the car door open and then close.

"Am I going to find out what happened?" Sylia asked. Her tone was business like.

"No."

"If it effects the operations of the Knight Sabres you had better tell me Priss. If this is another one of your..."

"Can it will you, I don't have the emotional strength left to fight."

"Should I ask..?"

"No!" Priss snapped. "Let her be."

Sylia stopped. She wasn't satisfied however.

"Ah, handbag. Must be Linna's." she picked it up.

"Put these in it," Priss held over two photo frames.

Sylia took them and studied each one in turn. "Are these yours? I find it strange that you'd keep this one." the one of Priss in the dress.

"No, that's Linna's. It broke last night so I had it fixed. The other is... a gift."

Sylia studied Priss' face closely. What ever had happened, it had certainly must have been very interesting. One day she would have to get the story. She had her ideas but she didn't like speculation. She wanted facts.

"I'll give them to her."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Maybe Linna should stay at your place," Sylia raised an eyebrow, "... someone should keep an eye on her I mean."

"That's what I thought you meant. I'll check but its up to her. Speaking of which, I should leave now."

Priss nodded. She didn't move as Sylia walked out. As soon as the engine came to life and the round of tyres on gravel reached her ears Priss switched off the light.

+++===+++

Linna sat in the passengers seat unmoving. Her face was streaked with dry tears.

"We'll be home soon Linna. Or you could stop at my place and I'll have Henderson make up something delicious for supper- he likes spoiling you. He thinks only you appreciate what he does." Sylia looked for any response out of the corner of her eye.

"No thanks Sylia." the sound of Linna's voice made Sylia wince, "I'd just like to go home and be alone." her hands lay over her hand bag.

Sylia let the silence grow.

+++===+++

The car pulled up outside Linna's apartment block.

"You don't need to come up, I'll be fine."

"Sure Linna dear. Do come over soon, Nigel has some changes in the works and I want to test them out."

"OK."

"Give me a smile girl."

Linna offered a weak smile.

Sylia could barely hold herself back from hugging the girl. She didn't want to add to the problem, if she saw it correctly.

"Thanks Sylia." Linna opened the door.

"Good night Linna. Sleep well,"

"Night."

She closed the door and Sylia drove off.

The handbag limp in her hands Linna walked up the steps to the front of her building. Her mind was heavy, her heart shattered. She reached into the handbag for a tissue.

"What's this?" she pulled out the photos.

Of Priss in the dress. She remembered throwing it.

Of Priss on the bike. The corner of a piece of paper sticking up at the back of it. She pulled it out.

To Linna: This is the real me, your friend always; Priss. p.s Come to Hot Legs this weekend, I'll have something special for you.

=============

End of the 3 parter.

Thanks to William 0rbit for his music primarily Strange Cargoes: Hinterland and the track El Ninjo that I listened to constantly when writing this piece of ASCII, and other artists; it all starting with Nine Inch Nails:: Slipping Away the title of the first part and then my imagination for running onwards in sometimes uncharted directions.


	4. Substitute for Love

The Substitute for Love 

The day was a dull ache.

Movement, voices, actions around her were little more than phantoms.

All she could see was in her mind.

Recent memory.

Her face.

Her words.

With the back of her hand she wiped her eyes.

Misei quickly averted her gaze back to her own monitor and sunk below the height of the partition. Linna had come into work like the walking dead. Listless and decidedly downcast. The day before it had been all smiles and joking. Now she had hardly said a word and was barely concentrating on her work. Misei had pointed out some basic errors on a sales figure spreadsheet in time before the Supervisor spotted them. Linna had mumbled something with a shrug. That's the most she had been able to articulate all day.

Boyfriend troubles the coworker thought. Probably dumped her the way she's acting. Poor Linna.

With one eye on her own work and the other occasionally flitting over the partition Misei kept watch on her friend with a heart of empathy.

+++===+++

The day ended.

Linna walked through the crowds taking no notice. Her heels clicked on the asphalt walkway as the stores passed her by.

Usually she did window shopping on the way home if she hadn't ridden her scooter to work. Sighing at the clothes that she could possibly afford and dreaming of ever owning something from Sylia's shop. If she ever could have the figure or dare to really wear one of them.

Even Priss, she had looked so gorgeous.

Priss.

Unbidden tears came to her eyes.

She walked off the main road and came to a rail an leaned on it with both her hands.

What a fool I was. To think that she liked me. Me, a country girl with no clue.

The ache in her chest grew stronger.

Just messing around with me. To get a rise. She said so herself. Just another one of her games.

The bitch.

I don't need her or have to put up with her crap. After all that I did for her, probably saved her shitty life.

Redirecting the self recriminations to Priss didn't take away the pain she felt. It gave her something to blame and push her feelings onto.

She reached into her handbag and pulled out the note Priss had put with the photos she'd given to her. Trembling fingers, she tore the note and scattered the pieces.

+++===+++

Her mobile rang just as she was about to unlock her door.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Linna, get over here right away I've just got word from Nene about a boomer that's jut gone rogue. She's coming over too."

"I'll be right over."

Action.

Something to take her mind away. Something to focus her mind on.

Something to inflict pain on.

+++===+++

"Shouldn't we wait for Priss?" Nene whined.

"We don't need her." Linna snapped.

Nene gave Sylia a worried glance through a wall mounted camera.

Sylia gave Nene her response through the speakers, "Get suited up and don't waste time. The boomer is destroying vehicles on the road but its just a matter of time before people start getting hurt. It's a construction model so be careful of its arms. It will also be well protected so the only way to destroy it is in close combat."

Nene winced. She, as much as she talked herself up otherwise, wasn't the fighter Priss was or Linna was turning out to be and frankly being within meters of a rampaging rogue boomer was frightening. And not having the weapons the other girls suits had was also a problem. Knuckle bombs or Linna's 'pig tails' as she cleverly named them which were well suited for fighting boomers in close. All she had was a dart gun that was suppose to disable or slow down a boomer. Lately it hadn't been doing anything to them. She kept complaining to Sylia to give her more firepower but so far nothing had happened.

"Ready Sylia." Linna announced from inside her hardsuit.

Somehow she was tapping her foot with impatience.

With a dejected sigh Nene slipped into her own suit and locked it around her. The HUD on her visor came to life and she gave a quick systems check. Everything was fine.

"OK girls, into the launcher."

With metallic resonation they stepped into what could only be described as a rail gun instead on the vertical and used to shoot the Knight Sabres high into the city sky.

Linna was in first with a hurry. 

Nene wondered what was up with her, she was usually a bit nervous before going on a mission but this time she was acting more like Priss. Who wasn't here and the others didn't want to wait around for her. Something must be going on. The thoughts fled to the back of her mind when her small body was accelerated by magnetic coils through the launcher and into the sky.

+++===+++

The road had been blocked off at both ends by police roadblocks until the ADP arrived. Officers were hunched over the boots and bonnets of their cruisers and had pistols out. They knew their weapons were ineffectual against a boomer but it felt good to have the cold steel in their sweaty grip.

Overhead a pair of Fireflys orbited and illuminated the target with their spotlights. Their attention focused on the boomer on the street below they did not notice the arrival of the APD's arch-boomer-destroying-rivals, two of the Knight Sabres.

"We're here. What's the situation Sylia?" Linna asked. She and Nene were standing on the roof of a building in the middle of the blocked off street. They could both see what the situation was in front of them, the construction boomer pounding on a transit bus amid the destroyed chassis of cars. One of them was burning and a plume of oily smoke obscured part of the road.

"The Police are waiting for the APD who are held up in traffic so you have a few minutes to kill it. People are in the bus the boomer is attacking and they're also worried about the burning car- it may explode and injure people in the buildings near by."

"Got it."

Linna fired her jets and rose into the air.

"Hey wait..." Nene's voice trailed off in Linna's mind even though it was coming in through her speakers. It was replaced with the increasing pounding in her mind of the blood surging through her veins.

She flew through the smoke and landed ten meters behind the boomer.

It was a large one. Painted in yellow and black warning stripes. Lights on its shoulders flashed around and around with a garish orange light that painted the walls in a sickly colour as dusk arrived.

With its pile driver arms it was ripping open a bus like a maniac. One driver after the other slamming into the side of the bus. A rhythm. Smash crash. Smash crash. Oblivious too everything else that was going on around it.

This will be a piece of cake. The grin on Linna's face was more like a sneer. She bunched her hands into fists and broke into a run towards the rear of the boomer.

A flood light illuminated and paced her.

She kept running, building up speed. Her metal feet pounding on the road like the beat of a tattoo.

She pulled her arm back for the strike and screamed out as she rammed into the back of the boomer, "Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkk yoooouuuuuuuuu!!!"

Openly broadcast the scream sent an almost physical shockwave racing down both ends of the street and knocking the Policemen and spectators back with power.

"Shit, she's pissed." someone commented.

"This's gonna be fun," another.

"Kick it's arse Knight Sabres!"

A ragged cheer from the spectators.

The force of the impact knocked the boomer forward into the bus. Its weight caused the sides and roof to buckle in raising screams from inside.

Screams that Linna did not hear. Her mind was blocking out everything than the desire to release her own anger and stop her pain.

Her fist shot forward and connected with the back of the boomer.

Metal buckled and cracked.

The boomer jerked backwards and let out a screeching metallic wail flinging Linna off of it. She landed cat like and pounced again.

The boomer swung its right driver at the charging Knight Sabre who slipped under it and extended the whips from its head piece.

With a jerk of its head black fluid erupted from the severed limb midway along its length.

The boomer wailed again and the onlookers covered their ears with their hands and looked on in amazement bordering on horror as the Knight Sabre knocked the boomer down and mounted it.

Without knowing it Linna emulated the boomer as her arms rose up and down smashing the chest plate of the boomer. Over and over her fists struck cracking open the plates.

Oil, coolant, splashed up over her visor. She did not stop. Again and again the sounds changing from crunch to a more sickening snap as she broke through and exposed the semi-organic interior of the boomer.

With arms dripping fluid she grabbed the ends of the wound and pulled, tearing the hole wider. Beneath her the boomer screamed and writhed but could not dislodge her reach her, its driver arms unable to cross over its own wide chest.

"Dirty... fucking ... bitch!" Linna repeated over in a mantra of rage and hate. Her hands reached inside the gaping wound and tore and pulled at the insides, deeper and deeper, throwing the insides into the air, deeper and deeper until she reached the core and with satisfaction closed her hand around it and standing pulled the boomers core from its body and held it high into the air.

The boomer gave one last death throw and expired.

"Oh my god" Nene, still on the roof was mortified. She and everyone else had not witnessed the destruction of a boomer but a brutal murder. 

"Sylia..." she said weakly.

"Get Linna out of there now, the APD have almost arrived!"

Jolted into action Nene fired her jets and steered towards the green Knight Sabre.

Down her upraised arm ran black liquid. The core pumped in her hand expelling the last of its life and she crushed it. A stabbing pain struck her own heart and she let out a moan. Bits of the core stuck to her arm like torn flesh.

Linna closed her eyes. Her breath came in ragged pants. The pain in her chest increased with each intake. If I don't breath the pain will go away...

She let the remains of the core fall from her now limp fingers and her arm dropped by her side. Inside everything had gone quiet. The rage was gone. The violence was over. The memories however, they were still there. They were always going to be there.

"This isn't what I wanted." her throat constricted.

"Linna, Linna!" Nene grabbed Linna by the bicep and shook, "We've got to get out of here. Are you listening?"

Priss grabbing her arm, throwing her to the couch.

Nene was flung off the boomer and landed on her back heavily.

"Linaaaa!!" she cried.

"Linna!" Sylia's harsh voice penetrated the layers around Linna's mind, "What the fuck are you doing?" the words jolted her into the moment.

"I..."

"Both of you, leave now!"

The communication channel went dead.

Linna hopped off the corpse of the boomer. Nene backed away a few steps and then fired her jets.

"Quick, get them before they escape!" a deep loudspeaker voice boomed.

The ground beneath Linna's feet cracked open and pieces of road flew into the air.

"They're shooting at me!"

"Get out of there."

She did so loosing the eyes of the Fireflys in the smoke.

+++===+++

Nene was out of her suit and sitting hunched over on a chair when Linna returned.

In her bloody suit she stood in the centre of the Pit.

Nene had to look away. Small pools of black liquid formed under the green hardsuit. Scraps of the boomer core were stuck to its shell.

"I'm going Sylia." the diminutive ADP Office and Knight Sabre rose with downcast head and avoiding the green hardsuit completely went into the change room.

Sylia did not move from the console until Nene had left the room. Then she slow measured steps she walked up to Linna and with some distaste lifted a scrap of the core off the hardsuit. She studied it for a moment before letting it fall. She shivered at the grim form that was silent in front of her.

"Get yourself cleaned up." she turned away with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The ringing of metal faded.

Sylia sank down into the chair Nene had vacated. Unconsciously she bit her thumb and stared blankly at a wall.

Something incredibly shocking had just happened. She hated boomers with a passion none of the others knew but this evening she had been horrified at the boomers destruction, the way it had been ... butchered. Death belonged to rogue boomers, but a swift death. Not with the savagery she had just been witness to.

+++===+++

It was Friday night.

No more work for two complete days.

Two nights of being out on the town.

Linna looked herself over in the mirror. 

She smiled. She looked good.

Gone where the sweaters. Gone was the old her. The old her hadn't worked. Time for the new her. The new her wore tight slacks and a the current fashion, a tee that exposed some of her flat stomach. One positive thing about being a Knight Sabre, it kept you in shape.

A new her for a new life in the big city. A new style to replace the

She applied some lipstick, a dark rich purple.

A doubt gnawed.

She pushed at it. To get it to leave. This is me now. I'm in charge. I came to Tokyo to take charge of my life and that's what I am going to do. No more needing support.

She dropped the tube of lipstick into her, new, small purse.

The door of her apartment closed behind her with a click.

+++===+++

The streets he walked this night were different from those of many days ago.

He wore no tartan or face piercing and his hair was close to respectable in this conservative society. Conservative on the outside, seriously weird on the inside.

Around him were hordes of the young. All done up in their weekend finery walking the asphalt heading for engagements or looking for the place that was hot for tonight.

All the regular Joes and Janes, or whatever the names were over here.

But no different from where he was. Just the lack diversity of natural hair colour. Uniform black.

He missed Glasgow. It had some serious night life. Real beer. Real music. So much atmosphere it could choke you. Always busy. Locals, backpacking twenty something's with livers of steel. Or none at all.

He couldn't wait to go back. Sit around the bar in the smoke haze and pull a few with his chums. Only a few more days.

Then I'm out of this lit...

His mind, heart, soul skipped a beat.

Recognition followed.

He blinked and she was lost in the crowd.

Damn universal black hair.

+++===+++

Linna enjoyed the looks she got. It gave her a sense of power.

Sure she had to fend some letches off, walking beside her with those "Do you want to be a model or actress?" lines. A city thing. A knee to the groin sorted one out. That made her feel good.

She weaved her way through the throngs with small steps. Her pants came with a level of restriction causing the way she walked to exaggerate her hip movement.

She kept her gaze firmly fixed never letting it make eye contact with anyone.

Not to give an inch.

Because she didn't know this area so well she walked around for a bit. Up and down the streets and getting a feel that this would be where she'd find what she was after.

She noticed a long line of hopefuls out side a club entrance. She crossed the road and went up to the front and read the sign 'Hip Hop Village'. Never heard of it before.

"You want in?"

"Huh?"

A suited bouncer with slicked back hair repeated.

Linna looked down the length of the line.

The bouncer motioned with a jerk of his head, "I'll make an exception,"

The new me.

She smiled, "Kind of you," and with that she was inside.

Inside a new world.

Many times she had been to Hot Legs to watch Priss sing. Once to that awful club where Priss had nearly died. The music was quite different.

A stable repetitive beat. Simple but rhythmic. 

The people were different too.

The wore hats. On angles. Inside. Baggy pants barely hanging onto their hips. The men.

Skirts. Patterned. Tight pants. Short tops. The women.

She went over to the bar of all glitz and a hundred different shapes and labels of bottles.

She ordered a drink and handed over some rumpled notes. Expensive. She'd have to get hooked up fast.

"Well hey there fine lady," a hand ran across her rear.

Linna's eyes opened wide and she turned around quickly to find herself close up with a leering basketball shirt wearing homey.

"Ow, even finer from the front view." his gaze was below eye level.

Linna felt her checks flush, "Go away."

Homey chuckled and made some large hand gestures as he spoke, "C'mon baby, how about joining me over some drinks and words." behind him his similar dressed posse nodded and chuckled like the sycophants they were.

His hand came to rest over Linna's waist. It felt sweaty.

Linna frowned and put her free hand over the homeys. He grinned, "That's the way, urk!" she tightened her grip and pressed his fingers together.

"Hey, watcha think your doin'!" one of the posse stepped forward.

Her heart pace accelerated. Just like when she was going to fight a boomer.

Homey snatched his hand back and rubbed the wound. "Lousy dyke."

"That's no way to speak to a lady," the entry of a third party.

All eyes turned towards the entrant.

A foreigner in a suit.

The homey spat out a series of curses in Japanese.

"I can fully understand what you are saying shorty," came back the reply, in Japanese.

The posse deflated.

"I can handle my self," Linna said to her would be rescuer.

"So being a gentleman doesn't earn any points?"

Ignored, forgotten, the posse faded away.

"So," after a silence between them that didn't look like ending, "how is your friend?"

Her eyes narrowed, "She's fine." flatly.

Okay...

Roger took up a space beside Linna.

Just what I need she thought. Someone I know, barely at that, and a man.

"I thought I recognised you out on the street. Almost got run over."

"Uhuh" noncommittal grunt.

This is going no where.

"How did you get in here anyway, dressed like that?" she indicated his suit.

"Back entrance. I'm kinda in tune with them now. Get to know one, know em all." he said with a shrug.

She smiled. "I can't make the match, tartan- that's what you called it,"

"Yes,"

"and now, a suit."

Roger shrugged. "You look, ah, different too." and he was impressed.

She noticed the glimpse with the corner of her eye, "Don't get any thoughts."

From go to no. Roger settled back against the bar. It was all familiar. Just like with Priss. And she ended up in a bad way.

Linna took another sip of her drink. Her eyes carefully scanned the crowd on the dance floor. Looking for a target.

"So is this another of your places to pick up?" she asked.

"Here? Never been before. Hardly been to this area. Why, you after a score?" he grinned.

"Girls gotta have a social life."

"With the way you're dressed that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm not after that kind of attention," she put the emphasis on 'that'. "I'm looking for something, a bit, different."

"Oh?" oh indeed.

Linna gave a sly grin.

Oh indeed again. Damn. That was another soul stopping moment.

"Hmmm. Don't think I can help you there. I don't like competition."

She laughed. It felt good.

"Oh, I don't think I have much to worry about from you."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

A comfortable silence.

"Well, I better leave it to you, don't want to upset your chances or anything. Go out and dance, that'll get the best response slinking up to some smooth leg."

Dancing... something she didn't have a lot of practice with. Not what was going on out on the floor. Maybe I should have thought some more about this...

"Well night then."

"Night."

With a whistle Roger walked away leaving Linna to finish her drink and steel herself.

She never got the chance as her phone beeped.

"Not now," dismayed, but at the same time with a sense of relief she answered the phone.

It was Sylia.

"Linna..., can you hear me?"

"Yes Sylia," she pressed the phone close to her ear.

"We've got another rogue,"

"I'm on my way."

On my way to killing boomers. Wait for me, my substitute for love.

+++ 30 +++

No guessing that the title comes from Madonna's Ray Of Light album.


	5. Bicycle Race

Bicycle Race A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[this takes place during the previous chapter: Substitute For Love and focus' in Priss]

A new dawn broke on Tokyo city.

Light from the rising sun filtered into the dark trailer.

Priss Asagiri turned he head stiffly to the doorway.

The light was grainy. Particles of dust floating.

I've been awake all night.

Her mind was stuffy. Particles of sleep floating through it.

With a heave she rose from the couch. Blood rushed to her head and she wobbled. Her hand waved about, finally meeting the wall and she leaned on it until the sensation cleared. Her breathing was deep. She rubbed her face with her other hand. Smearing the salt of dry tears across her cheeks.

What a mess.

She went to the shower. The water was cold. Goosebumps quickly covered her skin. With a grit of teeth she stepped in and raised her head. The recycled water smelling of chlorine and rust struck hammer blows. Her heart jumped. She kept herself in the flow. Punishment.

Damp hair covered her forehead. She stepped from the shower and quickly wrapped a towel about her. It needed washing. She went outside into the sunlight that was peaking through the gaps of the city skyline.

It was good her trailer was in an east-west aligned road. Kept the sunlight for most of the day.

She entwined her fingers high above her head and stretched. Slowly the stiffness left her.

The rays of the sun warmed her skin. Warmer from the pollution that covered the city like a thick blanket.

It looked like being a good day. Not a cloud in the sky. No breeze either. She returned to the trailer, threw the towel onto a pile of unwashed laundry and returned to her bedroom at the end of the trailer, kicking a mug on the floor along the way. She paused at that. The mug. Who held it, last night.

Priss found herself leaning against the wall, head resting on the bare surface, her throat constricted and eyes moist.

Not meant to happen that way. Have another chance Saturday at the club. If she comes.

The singer looked at the pages on her bed.

We'll see.

Dressed she then made her self breakfast. Black coffee, strong; toast and scrambled eggs. With a piece of toast between her lips she carried the steaming coffee and eggs outside. Eating outside, one of life's small pleasures.

The sounds of the city came to ears as echoes along the concrete and glass valleys. The city she had spent her entire life in. Not once had she left it. Not even after the quake. Amidst the rubble and the reconstruction she stayed. What, outside, was there for her? Was it any different from what happened here? Only smaller or bigger? Then, what was outside of Japan?

The breakfast was quickly finished. She savoured the coffee, letting it work its magic on her senses and mind. The caffeine substitute ordering her body to inspection. It was the smell that she liked rather than the taste. When she had spare money she'd go into a coffee shop, a real one, not some franchise cafe, and breath in the aroma of the beans. And she would walk out, bag full of real coffee to last her for a few weeks of high living by her standards. She shared it with nobody, or rather she had nobody to share it with. She would have liked making a real cup of coffee for Linna last night. Grinding the beans to reach that perfect balance of granularity.

Next time.

The dishes went into a pile of other dirty dishes.

Back again outside. Motorcycle keys in her hand.

She turned around. Again.

No bike.

She scratched her head.

Where's my bike?

She walked around her trailer.

It's not at Nigels...

Panic. Get a grip.

Where was I last? Linna's. How did I get there? Don't know. Cab. Yesterday, called Nene.

She went back inside, picked up her phone. Probably not at work yet. The phone went into her jacket pocket.

Where was I before Linna's? In trouble. Remember goths, guy from Clockwork Orange. He'll need dental work. Place with rotting food on the floor. Club Rottern. Will it be there or stolen, or a pile of parts. Been a few days.

The orange ball of the sun slowly crept over the city skyline.

+++===+++

Priss took bus, rail, bus and bus again before walking another kilometer to stand before the alley that lead to Club Rottern. It had taken two hours. She was not amused.

Her bike was not there.

Reaching in she pulled her phone out and stabbed in the Nene's number.

It beeped and beeped. Her foot tapped the stained concrete asphalt.

She was redirected to voice mail after a typically excited Nene in record played "Hi! This is Nene Romanova's cell phone. I'm not able to answer right now, soooo," Priss winced, "leave your message and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can!"

How could someone hate somebody else just through listening to their recorded voice?

"Nene, it's Priss. Let me know what you have about my bike. OK?" she ended the call.

Nobody was around. Too early for anyone to be at the club. Too early in the week for the place to be open either.

She walked down the alley to the front. A heavy metal door covered it. She kept going down the alley, turned the corner. Another doorway. It felt familiar. She stared at it.

A shiver ran through her frame.

The alley was cold. No direct sunlight. She walked on. Past piles of refuse. Back out into the street.

Where to next?

It was a big city. Her bike could be anywhere.

She loved that bike. It was a part of her, an extension of her soul. When she rode and the air parted by her she felt as if she was flying, just a few feet above the ground. Racing along the streets without a care. The hum of the engine her pulse. The vibrations rising up and along her body like the waves of the sea washing over her.

The sea. How many nights had she driven there and run into the water. She couldn't swim. Instead just ran along the water line or lay waiting for the tide. Staring up at the sky trying to catch a twinkle of a star, all but concealed by the haze. Thinking of nothing, or the future. It had been a while since her last visit. She needed to think again.

+++===+++

More trains and buses. Forking over small denominations. The cost slowly mounting up. Along the she stopped in for lunch. Pressed a button on a machine that spat out a ticket. Took the ticket to the counter and picked up the bowl of noodles. Standing around a bench with quick lunching office workers and students. They all paid each other no attention. Noodles washed down with a can of tea from a vending machine.

Nene rang. No sign of her bike. Keep looking. Priss kept the conversation short and to the point. She didn't want to get dragged into Nene yammering on about, anything. It was bad enough having to watch her try and fight, dismally. And losing the bet, all because of her.

Her face flushed.

Linna and the photo.

Priss never would have guessed it. Had she sent out some kind of signal that made Linna think she was interested in her? Romantically challenged she didn't know. She remembered Linna saying "You made me a Knight Sabre, you saved my life.". What had made her choose to bring Linna to Sylia?

Their first encounter. Linna had shown spirit then. It had been fun, pissing off a typical corporate slave. One who turned up at her club. Tracked her down, said she was going to be a Knight Sabre. All right lady, prove it. Here's your test, keep up with me. And she had.

It wasn't a full answer.

Why had she pointed to her temple when that rogue boomer had almost killed Linna, dangling on a fire escape.

Do I like her? Yes. That way? No... don't know. Never had a boyfriend, anything more than drunks or losers come up to her with an attitude. They quickly found the door. All the other members of the band were guys but that was different. There was no connection apart from the music.

Linna's mouth on her own, closed eyes that turned to terror when the opened and saw how she looked back, wide eyed.

Some fans had crushes on her. It was almost cute. Sign a t-shirt or CD, say a word and it made their day. Boys and girls. It was about the music wasn't it? She was no sex symbol that existed in the pop charts. Manufactured bands with dozens of song writers and mixers turning terrible voices in chart hits. Show a bit of belly or bust and you were made. Have a tear in the clothing at you were a rebel. Original out of a factory die.

Maybe they were really boomers? She liked that idea. Then she might kill some of them if they went rogue. Images of popstars at the end of her knuckle bombs.

A woman having a crush on her. Nothing to do with the music. When had it started? Why her? Why me?? It wasn't cute. It was scary.

Someone else's breath in her own throat. Sucked down into her lungs. Warm.

In this city millions of people kissed everyday. Lived in a state of companionship. Shared their lives.

Could I do that?

Have and raise children.

Could I do that?

Instinctively her mind rejected the nuclear family image that appeared. Words frothing out of the mouth of her teachers: "Grow up to be a good and understanding wife." Compliance in the world. She remembered vaguely, outside of Japan, America maybe, from a show; don't be compliant. Do it if its right for you, not because that's what they want you to be.

"Why am I thinking this?" her teeth clenched.

+++===+++

The sea.

Sunlight dancing off the waves to the horizon.

Large freighters idle.

The Genom tower.

Priss hopped off the bus. It was mid-afternoon, the sun high in the sky but soon to begin a lazy descent to plunge the city back into night. Not much traffic on the bay side road. She walked over to steps heading down to the waterline.

Hand on the rail she took each step slowly, watching over to the side juveniles playing basketball in an empty car park.

A biker gang by the looks of them. Around the edge of the playing field were a mix of cheap and some respectable bikes. One caught her eye. A large red bike. Reclining seat, the rider didn't actually ride it, more like sat in it. Automotive stickers covered its wheel guards. Pretty impressive.

Priss reached the end of the steps and headed over the bikers, intention of talking to the bikes owner.

An electric whine came from behind her. She turned and quickly leapt back avoiding a pair of bikes roll close by.

"Outta the way," laughed the lead rider.

"Jerks!" Priss shouted. 

They turned into the car park giving her a good look at the bikes. The lead one was familiar. She quickened her pace.

+++===+++

Kaneda heard Yano's arrival. It wasn't hard when the biker rolled through the middle of the basketball game amid shouts and abuse. Finished cleaning the windshield he let the rag drop before turning around to have a look at the commotion.

Yano with a big grin was stopped in the middle of the game, which had stopped also, because everyone was crowded around him and the bike he was sitting on. A bike Kaneda didn't recognise.

"Hey Kaneda, what do you think of this?" Yano swept his arm along the length of the bike.

Kaneda tried to keep his face impassive, the air of coolness. Inside he was quite impressed, and wondered how Yano got his hands on such a machine. "Just because its red doesn't mean it can match mine," he joked.

They shook hands.

Comments of appraisal came from all round.

Kaneda ran his hand along the body, "So, where'd you get it?"

"It just kinda fell into my lap. A gift from God." a rakish grin accompanied the reply.

There was commotion at the outside of the group. Kaneda looked up, someone was pushing their way through.

"Move it or lose it kid," a woman's voice. Rough. Sounded angry too.

Priss pushed two gawkers away from her and was in the circle. Instantly she knew that this was her bike. Her eyes went to the rider. He was going to pay.

"C'mon lady, I wasn't going to hit you." Yano said.

"Doesn't look like that is what she's here about," Kaneda stepped around the bike to be in front of Priss.

Picking up on his lead the others reassembled themselves and put on airs.

"That's my bike," Priss pointed.

"What, you're crazy!" from Yano.

Kanada couldn't help but scowling. A fine little miss to end the day.

Priss stepped towards the bike. Kaneda stepped up to her. She looked at him with icy eyes, "Back off."

Kaneda was a little shocked. But he couldn't back down. Even if the bike was hers, she couldn't just turn up and demand it and expect compliance. He was the leader and was going to keep it that way.

"And I'm just suppose to believe that? Some woman comes walking in off the street,"

There was an intake of breath by the crowd when Priss wrapped her hand around the front of Kaneda's shirt and pushed him away into the catching arms of his gang.

Yano got off the bike in a flash, blood rising, went at Priss, "Bitch!" armed pulled back for a punch.

He went down blood spurting from his nose.

Priss rubbed her knuckles, lips drawn back over her gums, exposing her teeth.

OK, she's tough. But gotta do something. Kaneda shook off the hands holding him. Fists balled but cautiously he approached Priss by the bike.

Causally she took out the keys, paused. The ignition was busted. Only way to get it to run without the keys.

"You're gonna pay for damaging my bike," her voice was low but carried to them all.

"Whatcha got there, some key? Think that proves anything?" he pulled out his own keys and jangled them. The gang laughed with a trace of nervousness.

Priss ignored the jibe. Her bike looked in okay condition besides the ignition. Nigel could fix that quickly. Such a weight, loss, was gone from her shoulders. Now all she had to do was to get out.

She started the engine without the key. The crowd stepped back.

One of the things that was different about her bike was that it had a vidphone built into it. She turned it on and quick-dialed Nene.

A hand forcefully rested on her arm when Nene's face came onto the screen.

"Priss! Uh? Who's that?" Nene tried looking around the flat screen to get a better view of Kaneda who saw the Police Uniform.

"Found my bike, just letting you know."

"Hey wai..."

The screen went blank. No doubt a fuming Nene at the other end.

Priss looked down at the hand on her arm, up to the face connected to it, "Mind removing your hand?" her tone was suggestive of hurt being inflicted.

"So you're a cop?" he straightened up and crossed his arms.

"No."

A sigh of relief.

Priss was about to mount the bike.

"Don't think that you are going anywhere lady,"

"Gonna stop me?"

"There's enough of us and your friends'll be to late."

Which was right. Not that she wouldn't put a good fight and send plenty of them along to the hospital or morgue with her. "So who's first? End up like your pal there," she motioned with a jerk of the head to Yano holding a rag over his nose.

There were no individuals brave enough. If anything happened it'd be a group effort. Kaneda sighed, it was up to him again.

"There's no need for violence. I've got a better idea- a race."

If Priss was capable of raising just one eyebrow she would have. Because she couldn't however she disliked people who could.

"A race?" she looked over to the other red bike. It was bigger than hers. Sleek.

Kaneda followed her eyes and grinned, "Sure. You win and you get to go with your bike, if you lose. Well," she shrugged, "you can go but the bike stays with us and you don't bring in the cops."

"That doesn't sound fair."

Kaneda shrugged again.

Then Priss saw something that could make it fairer.

"But not motorcycles."

"What?"

She pointed to some bicycles, owned by the younger gang members.

"A bicycle?"

"Its a bike. Don't you know how?"

"I know how! You're on."

The crowd followed them over to the bicycles. They both pulled out a BMX equivalent.

"The route is; onto the bayroad, cross it.."

Someone gasped, "Cross the road?"

"Afraid of a little oncoming traffic?"

"Keep going..."

Priss laid out the rest of the race track. Probably about a kilometer in distance. Some of the gang were assigned to mark it. Excitedly they went off to their positions.

One of the girls, who must have been a flirt, pulled off her bra and stood by the car park exit, "When I drop this you go!" she waved her bra in the air.

Priss and Kaneda took no notice of her antics as they settled themselves onto the bikes, leaning over the handlebar and ready to kick off.

"Why not your knickers?" laughter. The girl poked out her tongue and became serious.

"On your marks."

Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to the bra, orange, hanging limp in the girls hand.

"Get set,"

The racers grit their teeth.

"GO!" the bra dropped.

+++===+++

Peddling furiously the racers tore up the disabled access ramp onto the footpath along the bay road causing pedestrians to scatter.

The wind in her hair Priss edged onto the road and looked back. Traffic on both sides, crossing it almost at the horizontal was going to be difficult.

Excitement filling her heart she yelled out and sharply turned the handlebars. Onto the road across incoming traffic she rode.

"Crazy!" Kaneda's shout was drowned out amid the horns as he followed suit with as much speed as he could muster to cross the road as quickly as possible before he became roadkill.

Priss dared not look back. Through three more lanes she weaved without slowing. Cars swung away almost into collisions. They rushed by as blurs.

Then she was across and heading for the bikers who marked the route.

Kaneda kept going down the middle of the road timing his turn. Chicken was one of his favoured gang games. But then he was in a heavier machine and so was the other guy, not a bicycle verus cars or trucks. He saw the opening, two lanes with the cars staggered and he cornered.

Priss watched Kaneda out of the corner of her eye and was impressed at the guys skill and daring. He must be some biker. She slowed to take the corner off the bay road, into a two lane street that at her previous speed would have had her crash into a wall. As she came out of the corner she pumped her legs to regain speed.

Kaneda flashed through the lanes directly into the street. Not needing to slow down and giving it all his worth he flashed ahead of Priss.

The bikers jumped and hooted as the races passed them by.

+++===+++

More turns, side streets, circling back and then under the bay road onto a footpath that ran along the waterline.

Kaneda still kept his lead of two bike lengths. He was standing up to give his legs more push, the bicycle swaying from side to side as each leg pushed down on its peddle in turn.

Hair streaming out behind her Priss kept her pace. All she could see was the path and the rider in front of her.

Sweat covered both the riders. Shirts clinging to their front as the speed pushed them back, the air cooling.

They rounded a corner and the car pack came into view.

Head bowed Priss raised herself up like Kaneda and called on her reserves.

Through sweat stung eyes Kaneda saw the car park. His lungs heaved and legs burned. Can't stop, keep going. Focus. He gulped at the air.

Priss was making distance, closing the gap. She figured he wouldn't be as fit as she was, unable to cope with a high pace lengthy race. Blood pounding in her ears her front tyre reached his back and she inched further.

Handlebars, waving brown hair came into his peripheral vision. Shit! She was on top of him. Her eyes staring directly ahead not noticing him at all. Good plan, forget her, just ride.

The gang had already returned to the car park and waited by the entrance screaming for Kaneda to win.

"It's going to be close!"

"I can't watch!"

Closer they came, off the footpath onto the road.

Last legs. Neck and neck.

Wheels a blur. Loose stones skipping along the road.

Almost there. One final turn and into the car park and it was all over.

The corner came.

Kaneda on the outside turned tightly and early hoping to cut Priss off. His back tyre slipped on loose stones and the bike went down. As he fell and skidded sideways he reached out and caught the sleeve of Priss' jacket.

Her eyes opened wide.

She too fell, was pulled down.

Both their bodies tumbled along the road, limbs, knees, elbows striking the hard surface repeatedly.

Motion spent they lay sprawled on the road. The gang broke ranks and ran towards them.

Dazed Priss pushed herself up onto her knees. Her pants and jacket was torn. Cuts were on her hands. Her head felt okay.

"Are you all right?" faces circled around her.

She stood up. It wasn't over yet.

"Holy shit, she's still going!" someone exclaimed.

Those around Kaneda pulled at him, "Get up man, she's going to win!"

The gang leader groaned. He hurt. Everywhere.

"Look, she's got up, she's ... she's picked up her bike!" almost hysterical.

And so Priss had. Behind her she dragged the twisted object towards the car park. I'm going .. to get my bike.

Kaneda couldn't believe it. Where did people get drive like that?

"Get off me!" he yelled.

Thinking that he was going to still try and win the gang did so. They changed their opinion when Kaneda vomited.

Priss let go of the she crossed over into the car park. Gang faces were dismayed. She walked over to her bike.

"Think I'd give up on you?" she asked, "Now take me home." and she mounted.

The engine came to life.

The gangers parted for her when she exited. She stopped near the crowd around Kaneda. They all turned to look at her.

Wiping the spittle from his mouth Kaneda got up and with a limp took a few steps before others propped him up.

"You look like shit." she said.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Was that a compliment?

"Next time motorcycles." he added.

"Any time." she smiled. 

+++ 30 +++

Priss just can't help but get into trouble can she? Decided to make the bikers from Akira as a kind of homage. Fit the bill. Did Genom really use an earth quake bomb or was the quake caused by Tetsuo evolving?


	6. Here I Stand Before Me

Here I Stand Before Me A Bubblegum Crisis2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Takes place during some of Substitute for Love and carries onwards]

Priss looked at herself in the mirror. Like most of the furniture and accessories in her trailer- and her trailer for that matter, the mirror was a discard, something she had scavenged.

She had returned immediately to her trailer after recovering her bike. She'd clean herself up first and then head over to Nigel's to get the ignition fixed. It wouldn't do to have anybody be able to simply start her bike and ride it off. She contemplated briefly the idea of converting into a reclining seat like the bike the guy, Kaneda, she raced against had. It'd be comfortable. But it wouldn't be the real thing.

Her torn pants she had discarded. The rips were to extensive for patching. They were getting old anyway. Her jacket was scuffed up but that would just add her attitude, "Don't mess with me, I'm dangerous to be around." well that was Nene's view on her attitude, minus the "grr!" the excitable wide eyed ADP/Knight Sabre hacker had thrown in.

With a towel and tweezers she had removed the small stones from her arms, legs and face. Small cuts and shine ran along her forehead and right cheek. Seen plenty of those Priss had. They would heal fine and leave no trace.

Her hair was a mess, blown back and about from riding home without a helmet. It had been a while since her last cut and was decidedly frayed about the ends.

Am I pretty? she asked her reflection.

It was such a self conscious act that even though she was alone she blushed and felt like looking away. Avoiding her own piercing eyes.

She didn't look it in her own mind. A fairly ordinary face. More times full of anger or contempt than laughter or smiles. Her face usually felt heavy like her skin was sagging down and wanted to run off her skull.

Hesitantly she reached out her left hand to the mirror and put it over her cheek. She moved her fingers as if exploring. Tracing the lines and curves.

Priss drew her hand back. To her own face. Rough.

Kaneda: "You don't look so bad yourself."

Linna; kissing her.

Biting her lip she drew off her shirt. Looked herself over. Trim. She was in shape. Shapely as well.

Does this make me pretty, attractive?

Priss could feel the eyes on her as she had walked through busy streets, sat at the bar after a gig. Lecherous eyes ogling her. Linna's eyes.

Priss closed her eyes hard and ran into her room, fell on the bed. Shirt clutched over her body.

What's the matter with me? Have I ever cared about this stuff before? No... she berated herself.

Swinging her legs over the bed she sat up. Crumpled paper had lain beneath her. Music sheets.

What was today? Tuesday or Wednesday? Only spent the one weekday at Linna's place. Fight the next day. Wednesday then.

She checked he clock for the time.

Band'll be off work soon. Give them a call, practice the gig.

She put her shirt back on. A large shirt that hung around her like a protective shroud.

+++===+++

The weekend came.

Saturday morning.

Sylia Stringray awoke to the chirping of her alarm clock. Saturday might be a weekend and day off for most, but for her the Silky Doll was open for business at 10am. And she hated not being on time.

With a press of a button the alarm stopped, another and the blinds covering her window automatically wound up letting in the sunlight.

She lay for a little while under the sheets, luxuriating in the moments before having to get up. Wishing that she could just lay there. Maybe tomorrow.

But there was work to do. And she liked doing it. Selling fabulous women's apparel by day and running a vigilante team against the worlds most powerful corporation by night. 

So she rose, put on a robe and went to the bar for a morning scotch. As she leaned against the bar she remembered the hours not so long ago. The night had been very interesting.

Starting with the arrival of Linna, who didn't seem too happy and considering the way she was dressed... probably having to miss out on something. Sylia's initial reaction had been to hear her jaw drop and clatter onto the floor of the Pit. She'd been on the console not taking any notice and then turned around in her chair- thankfully, she might have fallen down if she hadn't. Eyes wide, mouth open staring at who she thought had been a conservative girl who had watched her in return with an amused smile broadening over the girls face.

"Why Sylia _dear_, you look like you've had a shock." Linna had said and leaning down put the tip of her finger underneath Sylia's chin and pushed her mouth shut.

Nene entered then and had an even stronger reaction giving Sylia enough time to give Linna a good look over. Tight black pants, tummy exposed. Gone the full length sweater or jacket.

Sylia wondered if the recent fall out with Priss had something to do with it. Reminding her, she needed to give Priss a call. She had tried for an hour last night before and after the other girls had already gone out to destroy another rogue boomer. This one hadn't been a problem at all. Taken Linna a few seconds. She wondered if Linna's new fighting style was also another impact of short history.

Linna's sudden changes. Priss not in contact.

If Linna is interested in a new style I should try her out in some of my outfits...

+++===+++

At the same time Linna lay face down on her bed, head buried in the pillow and arms hanging over each side dead in exhausted sleep.

Her mind drifted through the realm of dreams.

The fields of where she grew up, rice paddies, green meadows. A breeze swaying the crops. The rustle in her ears. Above clouds billowed and raced through a sunset orange sky.

She lay on her back beneath a tree hands behind her head watching the clouds. Identifying shapes in them. A face, the head of a horse, a reaching hand. Always changing shape, becoming something else. Completely unhindered in what they had to be. Free to ride on the currents of the air.

The simple life of a cloud. Up there, away from it all. Raining sometimes. Or a storm if angry. The sun beaming down on you from on high. Always seeing the stars and the moon.

A foolish notion, envying a cloud. Still, they didn't have the problems and pressures of a teenager like she did. The expectations of family in conflict with her own needs and desires.

She turned her eyes off the white clouds, to beside her where a girl lay with closed eyes, breathing softly through parted lips. Shadows and light played across her face from the canopy overhead. Chest rising and falling rhythmically. So peaceful, in harmony with herself. Akane. Her pigtails sticking out. Linna picked one and pulled.

Akane opened her eyes and out of the corner looked at Linna. "It is nice here isn't it."

"Yes." Linna sighed, "I wish we could stay forever."

"I'll miss you, you know." Akane took Linna's hand in her own.

The girls, seventeen both, smiled at each other. Storing the memory in the recess of their mind. Fingers entwined.

+++===+++

Tokyo City. A sprawling megacity larger and greater than it had been before the quake that had leveled its tall towers to the ground, falling into the rent earth. A city where one true tower stood. Out in the bay separated from the teeming mass of humanity. Only to be looked upon with awe. Babel. The recovery made possible by its Masters vision. It's rise the symbol of the phoenix rebirth of the city itself. A symbiotic relationship of man and machine. Where boomers roamed at will performing the undesirable functions a community required to prosper, allowing the populace to live as the ancient Greeks would have it, as rulers over a slave race. Secure in their dominance of their environment, the recent past already forgotten by the majority.

High on the city Roger stood, the peak of one of the cities concrete and glass spires, the wind billowing his suit jacket about him.

A man came up beside him, heavyset and muscled beneath his dark suit. A strong jaw set firmly in place. Eyes hidden behind opaque glasses.

No words were spoken between the two men. They could exist on a level of body language, able to convey what they needed to know.

The tower. Surrounded by its moat. Rising high on the artificial island of metal. Secure in its divorce of the mainland.

In that tower lay the secrets of the world.

Roger turned away and followed his companion to a stairwell. The sound of his footsteps blown away and scattered denying his ever existence.

+++===+++

Midday.

The streets and plazas full of weekend shoppers. Among them Linna Yamazaki. She took her time. Staring into the display windows, reflection starting back. Leisure shopping, a wonder of the modern world. Where one could wander through vast complexes or streets full of shops selling the near same articles with usually only a small piece of label making the difference between affordable and fashionable. Whether it was a piece of clothing, a handbag or even a coffee pot. Simple, ordinary articles turned into personality enhancing accessories.

Take cell phones for instance. Their role was simple, to allow communication between people at any time in any location. The caller and receiver no longer restricted to static locations. Somewhere along the way however, probably when they became affordable to the public, the cell phone became less of what it was meant to be and more about its user. The colour or pattern of the phone. The ring tone. The accessories for an accessory- dangling charms or trinkets. The progression of how a 'life-enhancing' device became analogous to the way one wore their hair.

It was all so hard to comprehend. Fads, what was in, what was out. Whether you were the next new thing or yesterdays news. A spiral of acquisition and discardance that did little to promote the well-being beyond a thin layer of ego satisfaction and yet it was how the world ran its self. A vast economy built for the purpose of perpetuating its own existence and vitality.

If it was seen for what it was, the realisation was ignored. The majority accepting their role in the scheme of it all. Small cogs in a big machine that ran on and on.

Even the feel good neo-spiritualism/naturalism revitilisation was just another part of the machine. Feeding on the needs to create a product for them that satisfied just enough of their desire to keep them, cogs, in their place.

A deep cynicism. One that would have left a blank face on Priss who held herself removed from the merchandise world. But she was an active player, providing the release for the cogs which the machine then targeted and supplied for; not as harsh or direct as Priss, rebellion with white teeth, a manager and an act. Cynicism born of the stifling restrictions culture and community placed upon her. The continuos attempts of her parents- her father, to get her married so she could provide an heir for the farm to pass onto; the community accepting a little rebellion but not enough to support her needs as a person, to give her the kind of relationship and affection she wanted. The culture and her role in it as a woman, complaisant, obliging.

All this, more, she was awakened to by two people.

Akane, who for a short time, the veritable moth in the flame, gave her the feelings of being that she had needed.

Iosuf Kennedy, the High Schools foreign English Teacher. A world traveler. So many places he had been to, so much knowledge and wisdom about the world he gave. Herself enraptured with the way other cultures in far off lands existed- a simpler life but one that was not so controlled by the vast first world machine that she lived in. In the year that he taught, his words fired her heart to break away from her confinement, culture and the machine. To be more than a cog, to be part of something that allowed her to make change happen.

Her last years of High School she had searched desperately for that means to escape. Her view of the world had still been narrow, her courage to step too far outside the norms and borders not firm enough.

A means came, not to the end, but a beginning none the less, when researching for an assignment she saw a photo on a webpage. Of what looked like a female shaped suit of armour, blue, attacking a boomer. The story below: 'One of the Knight Sabres attacks an out of control boomer. The Knight Sabres, vigilantes, have proved to be more effective than the heavy handed ADP in controlling boomer crime incidents. Genom, the vast company behind boomer production continues to deny the existence of boomer crimes and the Knight Sabres but as you can see in in the photo I took above both are very real. What does Genom have to hide?' For the entirety of her last year she scoured the internet for all she could find about the Knight Sabres and their nemesis. It gave her the motivation, a goal. She joined a company that was affiliated with Genom in the hope of using them as a base to find out more.

It also took her away from her family and gave her the first real freedom she had ever had.

Linna knew she was going along the right track. She was Knight Sabre, fighting against Genom. She didn't know exactly why, Sylia kept so many secrets. But she knew she was doing what was right and good. She was living her own life. She was trying to have her own relationship. A false start. A new approach. She would have it. The horror of her parents when they would find out, bringing home the girlfriend.

You don't own me. I thank you for raising me, for giving me shelter, but it's time for me to grow in the fields of my choosing.

+++===+++

The soft ambient music was disturbed by the sounds of outside traffic.

Sylia turned to watch the entry of a customer to the Silky Doll and let a broad smile spread on her face when she saw that it was Linna. She was with a customer so gave a wave that was replied likewise.

Linna walked over to some racks and riffled through the clothes.

Sylia's customer, a narrow faced woman was studying a garment that in Sylia's opinion was too good for her. But her opinion wasn't what counted, "Oh that's a nice choice. You really do have style. I think you should try it on." and she ushered the customer into the change room giving her time to turn her attention to Linna.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Not at these prices!"

"I could always advance you some mission pay..."

"No thanks, I've got bills enough. But really Sylia, you would even try to sell your own grandmother,"

"Linna. That is so cruel. I am shocked that you would actually think I'd hand over _my_ grandmother."

"Yes, I'm sure you could fine some one else's... and come out a profit with them too."

Sylia laughed, "You're a bag of surprises. I never thought you cynical- I have Priss around for that." she leaned in close and whispered into Linna's ear, "Nor so daring. I'm disappointed you're not dressed like you were last night."

Linna's natural reaction kicked in and she flushed red.

"Still, I can't have sexy girls wearing clothes from other shops in mine?"

"I suppose not..."

Sylia always had a way of flustering her.

The narrow faced customer stepped out in the garment, "Oh my god," Linna breathed. Sylia turned about and clapped her hands together, tears almost forming in the corners of her eyes. Oh my god was apt, the woman looked hideous.

"Beautiful! I just wont let you out of this store unless you buy it." to Linna, "I'll be with you in a tick." and mouthing more compliments confounded the customer into a sale.

Sylia is completely at home in the modern world. She had to be a big cog, high up in the machine. That gave her the freedom she needed to operate the Knight Sabres without suspicion.

After the sale Sylia let the shop run in the hands of her assistant and took Linna upstairs to her living area.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Thanks."

Sylia's bar was well stocked. They settled onto couches facing each other.

"You've certainly bounced back from when I had to drive you home."

Something Linna didn't want to be reminded of. She looked down at her glass.

"Onwards and upwards. No point wallowing in stagnation."

"I'm glad. It's always best to move on. I almost went back to Priss' trailer. I was worried and a bit annoyed because you are both Knight Sabres and any falling out with team members would have an impact on our performance to handle any rouge boomer incidents."

Linna nodded, "Maybe you should talk to Priss. She hasn't been around the last two times," there was a bitterness in her voice.

"She's been hard to reach, being herself quite admirably. I wouldn't expect anything else from her. However," she put her glass down, "I would have expected something different from you."

Linna narrowed her eyes. "Sylia, I didn't come here to be lectured at."

Sylia gave a placating smile, "You don't have to tell me what happened between you. Priss will at some point get over it and show up. I want to know that you will both be all right with each other close by and it wont affect your teamwork. And if you do want to talk about it Linna, I'm here. Moving to the city, your job, being a Knight Sabre is a lot to take on. You've done very well to cope with the stress, oh I'm just being motherly..." she trailed off and shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm quite old enough to look after myself."

"Yes, yes you are. Don't think me patronising. Just concerned. You scared Nene a few nights back. She almost didn't want to go last night but she was needed to give you support."

"Nene?"

"It's the way you have been killing the boomers. I must say it unsettled me as well."

"Are you concerned about their feelings?"

"Linna. You almost attacked Nene and you don't remember it, which is worse. And yes, boomer's can feel pain, even a rogue boomer deserves a quick death."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, from you of all people." Linna stood up.

Sylia let her own quick anger get the better of her, "Listen here, don't think you or Priss are doing me any favours. If there's any shit between you then you can both leave."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

+++===+++

There was a big crowd tonight came the word from the front back to the prep area where 'Sekiria, featuring Priss' did their final run down for the nights gig.

Hope she's there Priss uncharacteristically chewed on her lip. This whole week had been uncharacteristic for her. Because she'd never had something like it happen ever before. Precedentual stuff.

She and the band had been practicing for the latter half of the week on her new song. They'd been skeptical at first, wondering if it was a change in direction for the sound of the band. It's something I want to get off my chest Priss had returned. It didn't matter really, they grew to like the song as they played it and knew it had some extra meaning for Priss. It was a song they could put their emotion into and that's what people reacted to.

The empathy. Understanding what was behind the song, its motivation, the singer. Lyrics or chords alone couldn't create a connection with the audience. The connection came from a the listener and band/song reaching out towards each other on the same emotional frequency. The tighter the frequency the stronger the connection.

One thing with live playing was that the band could tailor the song to the frequency they were receiving from the audience to make the connection, tighten the frequency and establish a stronger empathic bond between them, leading to a perfect time for all. All swept along in the harmony of feeling that they had achieved.

Reading the audience was part of the job for all band members but more importantly for the vocalist. The vocalist was the bridge between the band and the audience. The focus of both groups attention. Their job to bring alignment and to tighten the focus.

Priss had a raw emotional appeal when she sang that acted as a lightning rod between the band and audience. The audience knew what to expect from her and so when Sekiria played it gathered the right kind of crowd to reach the gestalt that brought the house down.

A staff member came into the back, "Ok, its all setup and checked, time to rock'n'roll."

Tonight Priss was going to lead the band and the audience to a new state of being.

+++===+++

All day Linna had debated whether she was going to follow up on Priss' initiation and go to Hot Legs, for that 'something special'.

After the fight with Sylia she decided not to. She wasn't in the mood for any more tension and rejection from Priss.

She was going to continue with the new her and succeed. Dressing again in her new look clothes she returned to the teeming machine sponsored night life to find her alternative.

+++===+++

The weekend finished and a new work week began. Another cycle of the grind of life for most, for some just another day that had to be lived whether it was weekend or not. For a small few the ending of a period of wait and the beginning of what they had come to Japan to do.

After the gig Priss had asked around to see if anyone matching Linna's description had shown. No they hadn't, but it had also been one of their biggest crowds, and energetic. Stage diving hadn't been a regular occurrence at her gigs or the party like atmosphere that saw Sekiria run through their full complement of songs and some covers. Somewhere along the night a large beach ball had appeared and surfed the audience, ending up in front of her where upon she gave it a good kick back into the wild crowd.

A perfect gig. It was going to be hard topping it and next week would see a bigger crowd after the same thing, those there on Saturday night telling their friends and spreading the word. Stuff careers were made on. Maybe some recording suits would be there. A fanciful thought, too much to hope for maybe.

Perfect but without Linna. Priss didn't believe she'd been there. She would have felt it. Linna would have come up to her after her gift and it would have been all right between them. Fanciful thoughts again, but she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't about to lose one of the supports that kept her upright for good.

On her motorcycle she rode into the CBD, a tape of the nights recording in her pocket.

+++===+++

Another Monday.

Linna's weekend hadn't been successful. No waking up with a gorgeous woman in her arms mid-Sunday morning. She felt she was getting closer, just had to find the right place where the other ones like her hung out. It had been interesting and fun though, dancing, a few conversations, drinking. Stumbling back to her apartment and waking up the next day with a hangover instead of the smile she wanted.

If everyone gave up after the first try then we'd all be back to arranged marriages or worse.

She approached her work as she usually did, bored out of her mind which was noted by her coworker Misei.

Well at least Linna's better and hopefully over the jerk who dumped her! She wondered if they should team up and try and pick up together. She hadn't been having any luck either and needed to get the jerks from Sales off her back with a boyfriend. She wasn't going to let them sell her a pregnancy.

Lunch time came.

Linna was out the door handbag off her shoulder. At the entrance to her building she didn't expect to see Priss parked out front. She frowned, wondered if she should just walk past and ignore the biker but decided to confront, and overcome the object of her pain.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes. Have a few?"

"My break is only half an hour and I'm hungry so it had better be quick."

Dammit, she was going to make this difficult, Priss : "I didn't see you at Hot Legs on Saturday."

"No, I was out having a good time."

Priss' eyes widened. "That's ... good." she looked down at the pavement and then back to Linna, "I fixed your photo."

"Thank you." abrupt.

"Okay okay. Hate me." Priss resigned herself. She couldn't handle conversations when she was part of it, "But ..." but what? Ask for forgiveness. She wasn't going to get it.

Linna cocked her head, a sure sign she was impatient.

"Here's a copy of what I wanted to give you." she pulled out and handed over the tape. "Please listen to it."

Linna took the tape hesitantly, not because she didn't want to, she had to control her trembling.

Then, "Oh no! Is that the biker again Linna?" Misei recognised the bike and outfit from months back when Linna had just arrived to the city and started her work. A spectacular first day.

Priss scowled at the office worker and she hid behind Linna. "What's she doing here? We better leave, she looks butch."

The conversation was over.

Taking her eyes off Linna, Priss started her engine and joined the traffic.

"What did she give you?" Misei tried to get a look at the tape Linna put into her handbag.

"Just some lunch money," Linna replied in a far away voice.

+++===+++

The Genom maintenance van pulled up at the Security Post outside the tunnel that lead all the way, under water, to the Genom Tower. A normal looking Guard came out of the post and asked for papers. What wasn't normal was the invisible security, cameras connected to a center inside the Tower from where commands to mobilise Rapid Response Teams were issued. The RRT's were anything but normal as well. Highly trained expertly equipped corporate soldiers. The briefing had surmised that it would take as little as two minutes for the first RRT to be at the sight of an incident anywhere in the Tower with another team or two less than ten minutes out after that.

Genom, the prime force behind Boomer Research and Development had every right to take the precautions to ensure its dominance and to safeguard the information and the people that kept it thus. The Tower not only need boomer related material but also a wealth of data and information that if came into the wrong hands, such as any major world government or the UN, would prove to be disastrous for the company. Genom, as mighty as it was couldn't take on the world.

But without that information the world or individual nations couldn't do anything to halt Genom's rise in power and increasing monopoly in the boomer field and other areas where it was branching out.

Like an Octopus Roger thought. Tentacles, so apt considering some of the more perverse parts of the culture he was in, extending outward to strangle the opposition.

The Guard returned with the papers and Roger took them. He, and the other men in the van were dressed in work overalls, the back of the van full of heavy duty tools and cases. He wore his cap pulled down over his eyes to shield his face from the cameras.

The boom in front of the van lifted and he put pressure on the accelerator and entered the tunnel, into the lair of the enemy.

+++===+++

The day ended.

Having rode her scooter to work Linna changed into riding garb, waved Misei good-bye and set off for home, dinner and sleep.

Traffic was heavy, rush hour having kicked in at least an hour before. She was used to it by now and skilled enough in her riding to weave through gridlock traffic and beat most people back home. The benefits of not having a car. When it rained it was a different story. Commuting was a nightmare. Full to bursting buses or train-cars and the occasional wandering hand.

When she got close to home traffic thinned out considerably as she turned off the main road and into rows of close apartment blocks. A regular ghetto but better than the place she had first moved into, window facing a brick wall. The money she got from Sylia paid for her larger and better located place.

A minute later she was in front of her building. She hopped off the scooter and was about to wheel it into the garage beneath the building when a screech of tyres caused her to turn around the way she had come.

Around the corner a black sedan came. Thick black marks marred the road where it took the corner at high speed. Linna noticed that some smoke was coming from the engine and the front windshield was covered in oil. The car's wipers went back and forth trying to clean it.

The sedan righted itself and with a roar accelerated down the road towards her.

There was another screech as a second car came into the street.

What's going on?

Across from her a car pulled out backwards onto the road.

In front of the approaching sedan.

The sedan served but clipped the back of the car sending it spinning to the side. The sedan lost control as well and with smoke billowing from its breaking tyres slammed into a parked car.

The second car came to a halt some ten meters back with front facing the crash. The four doors opened and a person stepped out of each one.

With a weapon in their arms.

From the sedan a window shattered and flame licked out.

Not the flame of a fire, the flame of a weapon shooting.

A loud metal full rattle echoed both directions along the street.

Linna stood rooted to the spot.

The doors of the sedan facing away from the chase car opened and figures stumbled out. The first two took cover behind the tyres and with their own weapons lying over the bonnet and boot respectively began firing as the occupants of the chase car added their own noise to the growing cacophony.

It was at this time that Linna's cell phone rang. The beeping snapped her out of her state.

"Hello?" she said in a still, calm voice.

"Linna," it was Nene, "you have to go to Sylia's right away, something has just happened at Genom. What's that noise, turn the TV down..."

"I'm not watching TV."

The gunfire grew louder, adding to it the noise of bullets striking the chassis of the vehicles. More men from the sedan got out, two heading to a parked car in front

"Nene, can you put me through to Sylia?"

"Uh, sure, I'll conference."

The men using the butts of their guns smashed the windows of the car and unlocked the doors. One ran around to the drivers side doing the same and pulled open the drivers side door and ducked down to hotwire the ignition. The other turned back to the firefight.

"Linna, what the hell is going on?" Sylia shouted.

"I'm watching a war."

"What?"

Nene; "Sylia, there's a News helicopter broadcasting, oh my god! Linna, what are you doing there? Get away!"

"What channel Nene?"

"Two. Linna's right in the middle!" the ADP Officer screamed. She was still at her control desk at the ADP Tower, her outburst brining attention from her coworkers.

Sylia ran to a TV and turned on. The image from on high of the gun battle appeared on the screen. "Nene, stay online with Linna and get her out of there, I'm calling Priss."

Unable to take her eyes off the screen as the battle played out in real time she punched in Priss' number. She hoped she could real her.

The volume of fire from the pursued sedan occupants drove the chase team into their car or behind it giving them a moment of respite. Empty magazines were quickly discarded to be replaced with full ones, of long gleaming deadly bullets.

One of them had pulled his balaclava back from his face, teeth gripping on the pin of a ball sized object. The pin came out in his teeth and with a throw the grenade arched into the air, bounced on the bonnet of the chase car twice and exploded.

The front of the chase car disappeared, the bonnet flying apart, a large piece slicing into a parked car shattering its windows. Petrol caught fire. Thick oily smoke plumed skywards.

Linna knew that face.

From the hotwired car came a shout. Two of the four men fell back and dived into the back seat. The other pair, including the one she recognised, Roger, stayed in cover. They fired cutting down the chase car occupants as they emerged from the burning vehicle.

"Go go go!" Roger shouted slapping his man on the shoulder. The man took off. Roger reached into the car, pulled out a large bag and slung it over his shoulder. The roof punctured as bullets struck it. He turned, fired back a long burst, empty casings spinning out of the side of his rifle.

The chase car blew up.

Linna fell back to the ground and a hot wave washed over her.

"Linna! What are you doing?" Nene was beside herself.

Sylia reached Priss through the videophone on her bike.

"I'm there," the biker/singer/Knight Sabre replied.

The engine of the hotwired car burst to life. Roger got into the front passenger seat and closed the door, the barrel of his rifle sticking out the broken window. "Lets go." he urged.

The car, its five passengers took off roaring down the road.

Overhead the News helicopter followed suit.

Flames billowed from the burning car.

People came out from their buildings or looked out the window at the carnage.

+++===+++

"They've escaped, Sir"

"How long until another team intercepts them?"

"Five, ten minutes depending on traffic. We could use helicopters to insert the team where they stop."

"Clear the skies, I don't want this on the news anymore,"

"Yes Sir"

+++===+++

Police cars swarmed the recent battle zone, blocking both ends of the street. An Officer trying to keep a growing crowd back yelled out a motorcycle that was trying to get through, "You can't go in there, it's restricted!"

"I live here!" Priss yelled back and rode through the roadblock.

She didn't have to travel far to find Linna still at the front of her building.

"Linna, are you all right?"

Priss jumped off her bike and run up to her. Linna was still wearing her scooter helmet. It had a deep scrape along its side.

"Jesus Christ," Priss pulled the helmet off and showed the mark.

"Oh wow, I didn't feel anything."

Priss checked Linna over quickly. No wounds. Just a close brush with death.

"What the hell were you thinking? Just standing out here watching the damn thing!"

"That almost sounded like you cared,"

Priss couldn't believe it, "Well fuck you for caring!" she snapped.

Nene interrupted over the phone which was still on, "Will you two shut up and listen!" her high pitched voice pierced their ears, "Get over to Sylia's right away."

+++==+++

The television coverage went to an Anchor and repeats as soon as the News helicopter was forced away from the news story by a Police helicopter following orders coming down from Genom. A black unmarked VTOL took up the aerial pursuit. That was the last information Nene could send before she rushed out of the ADP Tower, who had no jurisdiction because it wasn't boomer related, to come to Sylia's.

She arrived a few minutes after Priss with Linna sitting behind her pulled up.

Quickly all three went to the Pit where Sylia was waiting for them.

Priss started, "Sylia, we're not getting involved in this are we? It's not boomer.."

"No its not, at least not rogue boomers. But it is Genom and that means I'm interested. From what I've been able to gather from internal Genom communications is that they have just lost a very important piece of data."

"So, so what? Good for the guys that stole it."

"We're going to get it."

"What!?" from all three girls.

"You can't be serious!" Priss shouted.

"That's crazy Sylia, its too dangerous. I saw the whole fight." Nene added.

"I want you suited up ASAP." Sylia's forceful persona kicked in, "Whatever was stolen has got Genom in an absolute frenzy- so bad that their communications security is nonexistent. I'll know exactly where the thieves have stopped and we'll be able to get in before too many parties show up."

Priss put her hands to her forehead, "You're nuts. I don't have to do this,"

Linna spoke for the first time, "I recognised one of the men."

All eyes turned to her.

She looked at Priss, "It was that guy you met at the club last week. I ran into him a few days ago too. Roger I think his name is."

Priss wasn't comprehending. Sylia gave Linna and Priss an strong look. "Well, your friend is soon going to be in trouble and Genom will most likely recover their data if we don't get to it first."

"Do you even know what the data is?" Priss just could not believe the situation.

"No."

"Then why care?"

"Because it must be very important for a) someone to steal it and b) for Genom to make such a recovery attempt shooting up the city. If it wasn't that important then they'd have used the regular Police to get it back. Now, we don't have much time so make up your minds."

"I'll go." Linna said firmly.

Priss felt like punching the wall. "You're not superman and this isn't your fight!"

"I'm not a Knight Sabre just for the thrill Priss. I have to trust Sylia on this. If it is important and can be used against Genom then this is something I have to do."

Laying down the gauntlet.

Priss basically spat the words out, "I'll go too. Just to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Eyes turned to Nene.

Nene didn't want too. She felt utterly afraid of what the others were contemplating. Boomers were one thing. Guns another. People had just been killed, didn't the others see that? This was for the Police, not the Knight Sabres. The intensity of their stares caused her to cave in. Linna and Sylia looking down at her, Priss wanting her support.

"Okay. You'll need me to tell you which way to run for it when you start getting shot at."

Sylia was satisfied. "Nene, link your suit's sensors into the van's. Get ready, launch and I'll vector you in to the target."

+++ 30 +++

This chapter's title provided by MaryF`knPoppings (irc buddy, ausnet, #allnightcafe) after I asked for some song titles that were "introspective". Haven't heard the song myself but the title is very apt for maybe what I wanted to achieve in this chapter- whether I did or not. And once again me throwing social commentry through the main characters. Small homage to the terrific fire-and-movement gunfight in HEAT. DeNiro and Pacino rule.


	7. Knight Sabre Down

Knight Sabre Down A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

Priss yanked back with both her arms and the grate came free. The broken tops of screws rolled about her feet. "You're the smallest Nene- go first."

"Why me? We don't know who is in there and how many..."

"Because you've got the sensors to determine that, in you go." Priss took hold of Nene's arm and herded her into the duct ignoring the complaints.

Nene crawled inside. Her foot slipped on the aluminum surface and kicked Priss in the head.

"Stupid..."

"Quiet. This is meant to be covert remember?" Linna put her hand over Priss' faceplate and was second into the duct.

With nothing to do but scowl, which nobody could see she came last into the duct.

With arms tight against their bodies the three Knight Sabres crawled through the warehouse complex's air-system.

On monitors in the van Sylia watched their progress through the helmet mounted cameras. Her gaze shifted between them and the data she was getting from Nene's sensor suite.

They came to an intersection.

"Which way?" Linna tapped Nene on the ankle.

"I don't know. Left..." she twisted and started crawling again and then vanished from sight.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!" she yelped as head first she fell down a shaft. Although the distance between herself and the other Knight Sabres grew they could hear here perfectly.

"Nene!" Linna / Sylia in unison.

Sylia watched Nene's fast descent and abrupt stop.

"Ow..."

"Are you all right Nene?" Sylia asked.

"Yeah, I thi... ulp" Nene gulped the end of the sentence when she saw the eyes looking at her. Two pairs, through a grate.

Sylia's heart froze.

Barrels of weapons pointed up to the grate.

"What do we have here?" it was a man's voice with a trace of disbelief.

+++===+++

Priss came onto the line, "Sylia, where's Nene? What happened?"

Silence.

"Sylia?"

Sylia responded with some shakiness in her voice, "Nene's been captured. By Genom or the other party I don't know yet. I'm still receiving her signals and visual. There are four of five of them."

Priss swore.

"What do we do?"

Sylia checked the building layouts that Nene's sensors were sending her.

"Go right about ten meters and cut a hole in the bottom of the duct. It looks like a small store room. No one is around. When you get there let me know and I'll have something,"

Great, just great. Trust Nene to go get herself captured within minutes of starting the mission. "Hear that Linna?"

"Obviously. Lets go," with care to look out for sudden drops Linna lead the way.

She used her whips to cut the hole in the duct and lightly dropped down into as Sylia had correctly surmised a, storeroom. She went to the door, opened it a little and saw nothing down that side of the corridor. The were rooms on the other side, offices it looks like as they had windows and she could see in. Cabinets. She couldn't see down the other way without exposing her head and so moved back.

"What's it like?" Priss asked.

"Can't tell on that side," Linna waved in the direction of the length of corridor she didn't check.

"It should be fine girls. I'm not getting any signals." Sylia chimed in, "You need to go down to the sub basement. That's where they've got Nene."

"Is anyone else in the building?" Linna. 

"I don't know. Be careful."

"Roger." Priss.

Linna took a deep breath, Okay, here goes. She pulled the door open and ducked out too fast for Priss who was caught off guard and rushed to catch up.

+++===+++

Priss and Linna could take care of themselves.

Sylia returned her attention to Nene and her captors. They had pulled her out of the air duct and three faced her, two with guns aimed at the terrified girl who was, in her hardsuit, shrinking up against a wall. All the captors were wearing balaclavas and looked heavy set. Their guns were no joke either.

The one without a ready weapon spoke, "Who are you, where' you from? Genom? The Police? Army?"

All the wrong guesses piqued Nene a little, "No, I'm a Knight Sabre." she snapped back. The captors all gave each other glances.

"A what?" one of them said.

"Anti-boomer vigilantes. It was in the sitrep somewhere." a reply, then to Nene, "No boomers here, so what are you doing here? Answer of its lights out for you."

"Please don't kill me!" Nene screeched.

One of the armed me stepped forward.

Nene raised her hands to cover her face and turned away, "Nooo!"

Sylia shouted out through Nene's comm, "We're hear because you," she guessed that if the captors didn't recognise or know of the Knight Sabres then they weren't from Genom, "stole boomer related information from Genom and anything boomer related is my concern!"

"More than one, how many of them?"

"The helmets probably got a camera, remove it."

Nene wailed and hands grabbed her.

If it had been any of the others they would have taken this lot down, guns or no. My hardsuits can withstand bullets Sylia grimaced.

Then something came up on Nene's sensors. Movement. Not Linna or Priss. Closer. In-between them.

"Genom has arrived so I don't think you have the time." she said to them via Nene's helmet.

The captors paused. A voice not in Nene's field of vision spoke, "I can't get an uplink down here. We have to move higher."

"What about her?"

"She comes."

Nene was hauled to her feet.

"And the one monitoring us?"

"Doesn't want her companion dead so will cooperate. Lets move."

+++===+++

Sylia quickly informed the others what was going on. Then her sensors filled with static.

"Shit! Their jamming me." without losing a beat she called up Nigel.

"Sylia? Sylia. Dammit lost her." Priss knocked the side of her head. Doing that with technical stuff usually worked. Not this time.

Linna spoke on broadcast, "Priss, my com isn't working."

"Mine either."

"I can't even get you direct, I have to go through the speakers."

"Then we'd better do it quietly cause this place is getting busy."

Linna nodded. Without Sylia they were blind.

Priss took the lead. She knew warehouses pretty well, having lived in or around them for some years of her life post-quake.

They came to a gangway over a open floor area. Sticking close to the wall Priss scanned the area. She flipped through different optics.

There was definitely movement down there.

Must be the Genom team. Not boomers though. She looked to the other side of the gangway. Fifteen or so meters. Exposed. Two ways of doing it. Quietly and hope they weren't looking up, or quickly dash across. Who ever was second would have the rougher time of it.

She pulled back from the corner and put her helmet against Linna's, "Genom's goons are on the floor below. I think we're going to have to make a run for it if we want to get to where Nene is."

"How many?"

"Don't know. They don't know that we are here so the first one across should make it easily."

"And you want me to be the first across?" there was some accusation in Linna's voice, and some steel.

"Yes." please Linna, don't turn this into a you-and-me thing Priss mentally pleaded. Linna hated her guts. She knew that from the moment Linna's narrow gaze locked onto her own outside the place of her work. Where she had gone to try another apology. A futile failed attempt. Most of the time she would have responded in kind, hatred for hatred. But not this time. Not with Linna. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve Linna's hatred either. But it didn't look like there was anything she could do about it.

"Well isn't that just typical."

"Linna don't fuck around OK?" Priss butted the others helmet, "We don't have the time, Nene's in trouble and so will we. I'm still faster than you- and don't have a family to send a casket back home to-"

"Don't bring my family into this,"

"There is no this. Go. I'll be right behind you."

"You're wrong about you being faster," and with little run up before reaching the gangway Linna with pumping arms sped across it.

Each step rang out as metal struck metal.

So much for secrecy.

Priss steeled herself and followed with gathering speed.

Linna reached the end of the gangway and whisked around. Priss was about a third of the way across and closing fast.

Sparks erupted around the rails as she ran.

No sound accompanied them but Priss knew she was being shot at.

Linna's heart jumped into her throat as she watched Priss raise her arms to cover her face. Half way across. More sparks. Infront and behind her. One off her forearm and she was pushed to the side. Another and she hit the rail. The sparks concentrated inwards. She kept moving, pumping her legs. Two-thirds of the way. A few seconds more. She rocked back. Three quick successive sparks striking under her arm jerking it up to expose her face. Sparks danced over her face plate.

"Priss!" Linna screamed.

Priss stumbled backwards and tripped.

Without thinking Linna rushed back out onto the gangway and into the hailstorm as fire redirected onto her.

She heard the zing and crack of bullets racing by.

Priss was trying to stand, holding her head, but being still she was an easy target and the sparks rippled over her.

"Priss, get up!" Linna reached her and pulled on one arm.

"You idiot! Get back," Priss snarled. She pushed forward but Linna slipped around her and using the momentum added her own push.

"Run!"

Then there was a sound, above the swarming buzz around her. A dull crack and then a woosh.

Linna saw it out of the corner of her eye. A pointed mass halo'd in flame leaving a white smoke trail rushing towards her.

Time changed to move frame by frame.

Priss heard the noise and turned her head. Stumbling forward she watched the long metal dart lazily rise up on an angle towards the gangway.

Sylia broke through the jamming with help from Mackey by signal hopping. Her screens flickered to life and instantly settled on Linna's which looked odd.

Linna was off balance from pushing Priss in the direction of safety. Her hand reached out to grab the rail and steady herself, and to give herself something to push off of for the dash back to the safety of the corridor six of seven meters distant.

Her fingers tightened around the rail.

She bent her knees for the push.

Her lips pulled back from her teeth.

She ignited her jets.

The rocket struck her in the side of the helmet.

The rocket exploded.

"LINNA!!!!!!!!!" Priss screamed flinging her arms out vainly.

"Oh Linna no!" Sylia sobbed throwing her hands over her mouth.

Linna's body reeled over to the side and then shot over the railing as the jets with no direction hurled her away from the blast.

"LINNA!!!"

+++===+++

Priss was frozen in place. The pressure wave of the explosion did not even sway her.

Linna was gone.

Gone.

"Priss," shaking, "Priss, you're still in the open- get into the corridor!" Sylia could only choke out the warning.

To make it clearer the firing began snapping Priss out of her freeze.

As when anything she loved was destroyed she grew angry. Because this was her closest friend she became very angry indeed.

"Mother fuckers! You shit fucked bastards I'm going to kill you all!"

Sylia cut through the thickening red haze, "Priss, listen to me. I've located Linna's ..." she was about to say body, "position but they're heading there already. More are covering the gangway. There's an enclosed stairwell not far. Take that down two flights..."

Sylia's voice was drowned out by the pounding of the blood through her mind and heart.

+++===+++

Sylia gripped the chair tightly. Her whole body shook. Linna. She had seen the impact from both Linna's and Priss's cameras. Impossible to survive a direct hit... she sobbed.

Her legs felt weak. She wanted to slid down and cry. Telling Priss what she had had been pure reaction. That had left her now. The shock of what happened overwhelming her.

"Sylia... Sylia?"

It was Nene.

"Are you there? They want to talk to you, I heard some explosion..."

Nene.

She was still out there. A captive.

So was Priss. Out to avenge Linna.

Two of her companions, her friends. Still in there.

They needed her.

"Sylia?"

Pulling herself together as much as she could, "I'm here Nene."

"They want to know what's going on, where are the Genom men."

"You're still clear to get to higher ground," she checked the map, "Listen Nene, I'm going to be off the air for a little while." she didn't add that she was coming in. Her captors might be listening, "Just keep going and stay out of the fighting."

"Okay."

Sylia closed down the channel and opened up another, "Nigel, where are you?"

Sounds of traffic. "Not too far away."

"Hurry, Linna's been hit,"

"What?!"

"Linna. She got shot. Badly." her voice was close to breaking, "I don't even know if she's alive. So. So I'm going in. Priss and Nene need me."

Roaring of engine. Tires squealing. "I understand."

"Take over the van,"

She closed the line and tearing at her clothing went to suit up.

+++===+++

Roger peeked around the corner. It was clear. He motioned with his fingers to the rest of the team behind him, the Knight Sabre in the middle who was providing what hopefully was accurate directions and movement of Genom's men.

Who were getting closer.

Opposite him was a stairwell going up.

"Go go." he whispered.

The other four and Nene rushed over to the stairwell.

Roger quickly checked the way they'd come, both directions of the corridor and then crossed and took up rearguard.

They made one level and then paused.

Gunfire.

+++===+++

What ever was shooting at her didn't look human. It had a human shape, arms legs and head but bulky. Larger than her hardsuit but smaller than a boomer or the suits the ADP wore. That that it mattered if it was boomer, human or an alien. It was going to die.

A stream of bullets cracked around her as she ate up the distance between herself and the gunman.

It had been further down the corridor she had come screaming into from the stairwell. On a dime it had turned around and started firing. Its eyes glowed red.

Impacts chipped her armour but did not penetrate. Or slow her down.

The gunman shuffled to the side and fired point blank into Priss' chest. She rocked back onto the wall but bounced back.

"DIEEEEEE!!!" she threw her fist forward and the knuckle bomb cover slid over her clenched fingers.

She connected with the front of the gunmans full face helmet.

The knuckle bomb detonated and the gunmans head disappeared in red.

The lifeless body sank back to the other wall and with a trail of blood slid down it. Priss gave the corpse a kick and ran again.

She came to the end of the corridor, kicked the doors open and was in the main warehouse floor, from where the gunmen had been firing at her. But on the other side.

She picked up two more gunmen infront of her. Backs towards her. She ran at them.

The first one had no idea what had hit him. His body lifted off the ground and arched backwards as a terrible force ground into the small of his back. It snapped loudly alerting his companion to his fate, and Priss' arrival.

The other gunman pivoted and fired a burst striking the blue Knight Sabre and friendly who thudded onto the ground. There was no damage to the Knight Sabre.

Priss was inside the gunman's reach in an instant and sent him reeling back, knocking the helmet off, with a kick into the stomach.

The gunman bounced off a stack of pallets into Priss's waiting hand. She grabbed him around the neck and slid her visor open, "This is the last thing you are ever going to see!" she hissed.

Blood foamed from the gunmans mouth.

Priss tossed the limp body away.

She saw a pallet that had been knocked over. She ran to it.

Amid the pile of boxes lay Linna. Smoke rose form her hard suit. One side was scorched black. The helmet was intact.

The helmet was intact!

Priss dove next to her friend.

"Linna! Can you hear me?"

She grabbed the helmet.

It fell apart in her hands.

"No!" she sobbed.

Blood covered Linna's face. Bits of metal were stuck in her.

Priss cleared away the scraps with shaking fingers.

I need to clear away the blood.

She pulled off her helmet. Grabbed and pulled at the gortex about her throat. She ripped it. Used it to wipe away the blood.

Cuts. Many of them.

Is she alive is she alive?

Can't check for a pulse with the glove.

She leaned close, her cheek against Linna's throat. Searching for a pulse.

Her hair lay over Linna's face.

Her heart beat frantically.

Cough.

Sneeze.

Priss sat up.

Linna's face twitched.

"Linna!"

An eye tried to open.

"Don't move, you're hit."

"Priss,"

"It's me."

"I hurt."

Priss almost laughed. Instead it came out a sob. Forgetting her own advice she wrapped her arms around Linna and lifted her to her own chest.

"Don't, don't ever do that again." she cried.

Linna gasped in pain.

"What is it?" Priss pulled back. Her lip trembled.

A large jagged piece of metal had penetrated the flank of Linna's hardsuit below the rib. Her side was slick with blood.

"I'm, I'm fucked up aren't I?"

Priss pulled Linna to her again.

"No no. You're going to be fine. I'll get you out and to a hospital and they'll make you better."

"Liar."

"Don't die Linna! Don't you dare."

"You'll miss me?" blood appeared on her lip.

"Yes! But I wont have to because you'll be with me."

"Does this mean that I get the girl?"

Priss trembled. She tightened the grip with her fingers as if willing her strength to pass through them into Linna. She tried to smile. Failed. Tears dropped down onto Linna's cheek.

"Yes. You get the girl Linna."

"Good. I've always wanted a happy ending."

It was too much.

Priss pressed her lips onto Linna's. She held her eyes tight not wanting to see if the end had come. Her body shook but she held tight and kept the kiss. Willing Linna to stay with her.

She opened her eyes. Through tears saw that Linna's were closed.

"No, no nono. You're not dead. You're not..." she lowered Linna back down and let the anguish free.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Priss had no will left to fight. Defeated, exhausted she looked up.

Up to Sylia. In her hardsuit. Gleaming like a White Knight.

"Sylia..." Priss was barely audible.

Sylia knelt down, "Priss."

"She gone Sylia."

Sylia grasped Priss by both shoulders, "Priss, she isn't dead. She's unconscious. That's what my sensors are telling me."

Priss looked up, "Don't lie,"

"I'm not, put your helmet back on and check for yourself. We can still save her. We have to get out of here quickly or she will die."

Priss did as Sylia said, fixing her helmet back on. Sylia was right. Linna was alive. A faint pulse.

Hope flooded through her.

"Genom's men have moved on to surround Nene. We need to hurry and get Linna out and then come back for her."

"I can do it!"

"I know you can Priss. You're always strong. Linna needs your strength now. I'll lead,"

They both stood, with Linna in Priss's arms, her uncovered head secure by the shoulder.

Just in time, Sylia thought. If she hadn't arrived Priss would have unknowingly let Linna die. But Linna, all of them weren't out off the fire yet. They all had to get out of this deteriorating situation.

"Nigel?"

"Status?" Nigel had made it to the van.

"We need to get Linna to a medical facility of she's not going to make it. Call this number immediately..."

+++===+++

They spotted the Genom Response Team down coming up some stairs at the other end of the room. Immediately two of the team raised their weapons and moved into cover. Roger quickly checked his uplink connection, flaky.

"I need one more level," if this place has any more left. If not then it was the roof. Hopeful there'd be cover up there from snipers.

"Got you covered."

The weapons barked.

Smoking casings tinkered on the hard floor.

Muzzle flashes responded.

Grabbing the Knight Sabre by the arm Roger pulled her along behind him, useful cover- she was armoured.

The man infront of him kicked open a door, went through followed by the second. Clear. Roger went through. Behind him his other two men fought to give them time.

+++===+++

Gunfire erupted from everywhere.

Priss covered Linna's head with her arms and slunk into a doorway. Sylia did the same on the other side.

"Shit!"

Nigel came on, "You need to get forward another room before you can get out,"

"And how are we suppose to do that!" Sylia shouted. Why hadn't she given any of the suits guns besides Nene's? Because boomers didn't shoot back.

Priss knocked open her door, "Fuck this." she entered the room, ran up it. Walls on all sides. The only exit the way in.

"Priss, we can't get through here."

"Take her," she held Linna out for Sylia to take. She did so. "And turn around."

The wall exploded as Priss punched through it with her knuckle bombs.

Before the dust had settled she widened the gap and jumped in.

There was gunfire. Loud in the enclosed space. It stopped.

"C'mon, move it!" Priss urged.

Sylia entered.

Priss stood over two gunmen. She dropped one of their rifles.

"OK. Priss, through the east wall," directed Nigel.

"Got it."

A burst of fire shattered the chest height windows along the room. Sylia dropped to her knees and Priss reflexively raised her hand.

She screamed.

"Priss!" Sylia's head snapped around.

Priss clutched her right hand with her left. "Fucken, finger. Shot."

"No time, the wall!"

Biting back the pain Priss drew her arm back, 

"AAAHH!" dust and splinters filled the room.

+++===+++

Nene was crouched in the corner. Well away from the men with the guns. Away from the man who had set up a small satellite transmitter and was aligning it.

Each time there was a crack of gunshots she closed her eyes and tried to squeeze herself into as small a size as possible.

"Sylia, Priss, Linna. Where are you?"

+++===+++

A Genom gunman fell back out of sight with flailing arms.

Two of Roger's men, the last pair now, held the approach. A single entry point hall with no doors on either side and nothing in it. Clear open space. They hid behind a rude barricade of tables and cabinets now pock-marked with bullet holes.

They were professional men. Many years in the Service doing this kind of thing all over the world. Any one of those jobs could have been their last and many times they considered retiring and returning to a normal civilian life with a good pension. But each time they said, "After the next one". What could they do with their pension? Or get another job, as Security Consultants or something? That wasn't for them. It didn't appeal. It didn't give them the same reason for doing their job as this did. To work for their country. To protect it. So, dying, while they didn't welcome it and took every chance to avoid it, was just another risk that came with the job. Overtime risk added up and now it looked like they were due.

The one on the left side of the barricade fired. Short burst.

"Changing." he said matter of factly and pulled out the empty clip in his rifle and replaced it with another stuck to his chest harness.

The one of the right covered the entrance.

"They're regrouping, bringing up more men."

"That's not going to do them any good. Some suicidal banzai rush."

"It's an unprogressive culture-psyke."

"Don't get heavy on me now."

Bullets from the enemy raised splinters around their position.

+++===+++

The one inch thick metal security door crashed to the ground.

Priss stepped out, looked both directions and spotted the van.

"Nigel, we're coming in."

They brought Linna into the van. There was no where to put her except onto the floor.

"Jesus. She looks bad." Nigel knew nothing that he could do to help. Humans were completely different creatures to boomers.

"How long until Dr Shan arrives?" Sylia rushed over to the monitors to check on Nene. She could hear gunfire.

"He'd better be soon." Nigel opened a first aid kit, hopelessly inadequate for the injuries Linna had suffered.

Priss yanked her helmet off and kneeled down beside Linna. She took her friends hand.

"Hang in there Linna, help is on the way,"

Sylia got back in touch with Nene, "Nene, can you hear me? What's happening?"

"Help me Sylia." the distress was evident. Nene wasn't coping and seemed close to breaking point. Sylia's own nerves were strung tight.

"I need to know what's going on first. I can see your location. Look around for me,"

The youngest Knight Sabre did so, showing Sylia the man working on the transmitter. The one with the data.

"Is he the only one?" Sylia asked.

"No. More outside. Some of them have been killed. They'll all be killed and so will I!"

"Calm down Nene! Your position is safe," was it? She remembered how Linna had been hit. With a rocket launcher. If Genom brought that to use it would be over soon. "Sit tight, I'm coming for you."

"Hurry."

Sylia pounded the console. She looked over the map. Getting to Nene meant having to go through everyone in-between.

Quickly she changed her battery.

"I'm going back out." she announced.

There was no question that she would. 

"Priss, Nigel needs you to take care of Linna until help arrives."

Priss didn't answer. If she even nodded it was weakly. Mentally exhausted.

Sylia stopped by the van door, looked back, "Don't wait up."

+++===+++

"They're holed up in there pretty tight Sir."

The Genom Response Team Leader frowned. Not that anyone could see him do that beneath his helmet. He had the enemy contained, which was good, but they held a strongpoint that would be insane to attack, which was bad. And time wasn't in his favour. Every minute gave the enemy time to figure a way out or transfer the information. He looked down the hallway to his men with the rocket launcher. The information tape had to be recovered intact. A large explosion could damage it.

It might look like a stalemate but that meant he was really losing. Sooner or later Genom would have to allow the Police in and then it was all over.

"Dammit."

He motioned to the rocket team.

+++===+++

It was silent in the hallway. Mostly. Wisps of smoke from burning wood or paper trailed into the air. Spent brass littered the floor behind the barricade.

"How's it going in there?" the one on the right asked, closest to the room.

"It's going."

A fairly noncommittal response.

"How long?"

"Long. Its a big bastard."

"I knew I should have brought something to eat."

+++===+++

Sylia reentered the building. All the current- alive- occupants were in the same area so she quickly moved to where they were without being noticed.

She didn't have a plan. There was only one of her and lots of them all with weapons that had the ability to kill her. The people who carried them weren't underpaid, underarmed cops but professional soldiers. They had real guns and knew how to use them.

Nene was in a tight spot. Right up against a solid wall on three sides. Her blades, even knuckle bombs wouldn't get through it. The only way in was through a deathzone. It wasn't appealing.

Maybe the best time was when Genom made its attack, and then come at them from behind- they wouldn't expect that, and hope they and Nene's captors had killed enough of each other.

Her steps sounded hollow.

Or.

A spark.

It could work.

+++===+++

It would be a difficult shot the Team Leader judged. And would expose the gunner to fire. Still, it was all he had at the moment and higher-up had refused any option that might damage the tape.

He told his men and they got ready.

+++===+++

Roger checked that his pistol was loaded. He was going to need it soon. Genom and been inactive for too long. Not that he didn't mind. The uplink was operational and data being transferred. Too bad some of it wouldn't make it.

Like he wouldn't make it. The end of a glorious career, one that he couldn't share knowledge of with anybody. A real Covert Operations man. Not really a spy, but one who did the dirty work. Assassinations, bombings, kidnappings, data-theft. A high stress life. The only way to live outside of it was to have an equally high social life. Partying, booze, women. All of it transient. Required to keep him going.

This job, data-theft. Grab and snatch operation against Genom, the worlds biggest boomer concern. They had an unfair advantage in technology and monopoly power. His government wanted to change that. So in he was sent, with the others, given easy clerical jobs at some friendly international corporations with suitably located offices. The contact on the inside sending out the signal and in he went. Into the heart of Genom. Back out again. Pursuit hot in his heels.

Shit happens.

"Anything going on down their end?" he asked outside.

"No.. wait..."

Up through the floor a blade pierced.

"What the?"

The Knight Sabre in the corner noticed and scrambled up.

"Some..."

+++===+++

"Now!" the Team Leader shouted.

Three of his men rushed into the hall with guns blazing.

Bullets raced back at them and one went down instantly, throwing his legs out in spasm.

More guns appeared on the wall corners and added to the cover fire.

He tapped the man with the launcher on the shoulder and he shuffled out, took aim and pressed the launch trigger.

The rocket jumped out of the launcher and then fired its own propellant. Heat washed over the Genom soldiers.

On a white trail of exhaust the rocket sped into the far back corner of the hall. With a roar it exploded and showered the hall with debris.

"Go go go!"

Men rushed forward flame leaping from their hands like the breath of dragons.

+++===+++

Sylia cut open a hole in the floor big enough for her to get through when the rocket exploded. She steadied herself as the walls shook with the pressure wave.

Quickly now, not much time.

She fired her jets and rose up a level.

"Nene!" she called, landing on the floor. The air was heavy with dust.

"Sylia!" the younger woman rushed at her and threw arms about her. Sylia pulled her off.

"Quick, get that." she pointed to the transmitter.

A large volume of firing started and it grew closer rapidly.

"Shit, another one." Roger pulled himself up from the floor. His ears rang.

Sylia was about to attack him when a Genom gunman burst into the room.

Completely covered in body armour he was inhuman.

Sylia was right in front of him. He pressed the trigger.

Sylia leapt to the side. Bullets ricocheted off her armour. Her blade swept out and she lunged.

Nene watched as Sylia cut the man in two.

Blood spilled on the floor.

"Let's leave now!" the leader of the Knight Sabres shouted.

Nene didn't need any encouragement and made for the hole.

Roger grabbed for the transmitter.

He was no match for the power of a hardsuit and Nene kicked him into the wall.

"Down the hole and listen to Nigel!"

Nene dropped down the hole in the floor to the next level. Sylia followed.

Gunmen burst into the room above.

"Take this you bastards!" Roger shot the first from within a foot, in the head. Blood splattered over the facing wall.

In turn he was riddled, body dancing back as if electrocuted until he flopped down lifeless in a spreading pool of red. 

Sylia and Nene moved quickly through the warehouse with sounds of pursuit.

Genom was closing in when bullets began to whizz by.

Even if we get out they'll be right ontop of us and the others. I have to buy them some time.

"Nene, keep going. I have to slow them down,"

"Sylia!"

"Move!"

Sylia retired into shadow. She didn't have to wait long before footsteps could be heard. She waited until the the second was just entering her field of vision when she struck.

She dashed out, eviscerated the second man in one clean motion sending his guts spilling out. The lead turned and Sylia kicked knocking his gun aside. He fell back.

Using her jets she crashed through a partition wall.

Office space.

There was movement all about her. Heavy boots running. Voices shouting. Being directed towards her.

She ran heading for the other side, a door. She kicked it open, stepped through.

Came face to face with a jogging gunman.

She kicked sending him sprawling back to the floor with broken ribs.

He fired as he fell.

A line of bullets stitched up her thigh. She screamed as the hot lead, deformed, entered her flesh.

She kept herself upright, fell back into the room. Blood ran down her leg.

"Aaaahh! Fuck." tears of pain welled in her eyes. She pressed at her thigh smearing the blood. It was hopeless while she had her suit on.

"Sylia, you've got to get out of there now, they're all over you and the police is moving in too."

Sylia breathed heavily. She kept moving. Into another room adjacent. Cautiously they followed, fearfull of her weapons. But they had to know now that she was wounded.

Then for her to hear, "It's no chance Knight Sabres. You're surrounded."

There was always a chance. And she wasn't ready to die yet, not while _she_ was still out there.

Once chance. All she needed. Charge and don't stop.

With blazing jets Sylia crashed through the wall. A hailstorm of fire pelted her. Armour chipped and the force threatened to topple her over. But she kept moving across the line of fire towards the outside.

Kept moving as everything around her exploded. Kept moving, passed a gunman that died on her blade. Kept moving as pain coursed through her leg. Kept moving until she reached the outside.

Stumbling on the ground. Bile in her throat. 

The van was gone. Good. She ran out into the access roadway. Time to leave.

Something hit her from behind and she was knocked to the ground.

She fired her jets, backwards and was rewarded with a cry and the weight lifting from her. She roll over and backwards away from the assailant.

One of the gunmen.

The Team Leader wasn't about to lose everything. The tape and the Knight Sabres. He pulled out a pistol and a knife. Neither too effective against armour but even the Knight Sabre's suits had weakpoints. And this one was wounded.

He approached.

Sylia stood up, weight on her good leg. Red marred the whiteness of her armour. This one wanted a challenge. She wouldn't refuse.

He fired running forward.

Sylia covered up. The bullets bounced off her armour.

Then he was in close. Strong and fast. Too fast, too strong her mind raced.

A flurry of blocks and punches then he kicked to her thigh.

She cried and dropped down almost fainting as a wave of white flared beore her eyes. He grabbed right her arm and yanked it harshly.

Her shoulder popped. Stars and static filled her vision.

She swung with her other arm.

He grabbed it by the wrist.

She fired her jets and they flew into the wall.

"Time for this to end!" she said through grit teeth. Barely able to see her opponent. He can't be human, but not a boomer either. What?

She lowered her arm putting all her strength forward. He resisted, keeping her hand away from his face.

The arm still came down. Away from his head but still in front of it.

Her blade snapped straight out piercing the helmet between the eyes.

The grip of her arms weakened.

She retracted the blade and stepped away.

The body collapsed to the ground.

A searchlight appeared at the end of the road. At its source an ADP Firefly. She looked down at the body. Questions gnawed at her. But they would have to wait. As much as she detested not being able to take the body with her, she didn't have the strength. With her good arms she held her dislocated one to her body.

The searchlight approached. Time to leave.

"Nigel, where are you?"

"Close. Home in on this signal and we'll get you to Dr Shan."

"I couldn't think of a more agreeable thing to do."

+++ 30 +++

Music of the writing: Soundtrack of HEAT: the movie of the best gun fight ever; Rammstein: Herzeleid; Malice Mizer: Memoire DX [track 3]; Madonna: Ray of Light


	8. Shock To The System

Shock To The System A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

This takes place right after Knight Sabre Down[SS :: 10/03]

Priss was seated leaning on her elbows looking at the floor, face set an impassive mask. Her feelings however, were in turmoil.

Linna had almost been killed right before her eyes, after stupidly trying to save her. She had almost allowed Linna to die after finding her when the girl fell into unconsiousness and thought her already dead. Linna had been covered in her blood. Thankfully Sylia had saved her from that terrible mistake. Before that Linna had again displayed her... affection. She had accepted, afraid that her friend was going to die. But now she wasn't, or at least the large number of doctors and surgeons Sylia had managed to acquire from one of her contracts, were working on keeping Linna alive.

The ride to the secret hospital had been a nightmare. A small van had turned up and Linna had been transferred. Priss and Nigel had already taken the hardsuit off, which had been difficult with a piece of shrapnel stuck in her side. They'd been told how to do it over the phone by a surgeon so she'd be ready to take away immediately.

Taking the shrapnel out had caused a large spurt of blood. Priss remembered then quickly getting her out of the suit, they couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding while she was in it, and pressing down on the bloody tear in Linna's side with gauze and bandage that quickly turned red, "It's not stopping!" she had shouted, her voice almost cracking. "Keep the pressure on it," Nigel had replied. His face was smeared with blood. Her own hands were covered with it as well.

The emergency van arrived soon after that and they loaded Linna. Priss hopped in as well, Nigel remained behind to support Sylia and Nene. The van took off and a pair of medics got to work.

They worked on the side wound first, it was the most critical that they could see. Tore Linna's suit, set up a drip, replaced the bandages. The medics where Chinese and although Priss couldn't understand a word she knew it wasn't good. The medics worked frantically.

The ride was taking forever. "Hurry the fuck up!" she'd screamed to the driver. The driver ignored her. One of the medics sat her down and told her to remain calm, hold her friends hand. With the level of anxiety she was feeling combined with the power of the hardsuit she would have crushed Linna's hand if she had.

The van arrived, driving down into an underground parking lot and Linna had been rushed out. Priss followed but only got as far as a waiting room, Linna taken into an operating room amid a flurry of activity. She tried to go in but was refused entry, politely.

So she had sat down and thought. It was all she could do. It was driving her mad. Someone came over with a mug of tea. She had slapped it away and shouted. The attendant cleaned up the mess and went away leaving her alone.

Priss wanted comfort. She didn't want to be alone through this. Unfortunately the person she wanted was the one lying beneath the scapels and instruments in the operating room.

===+++===

An hour passed when Sylia arrived.

She came in leaning heavily on Nigel. One of the white legs of her hardsuit was red. Her helmet was off. Her face incredibley pale. One arm held to her side.

"Get a doctor here!" Nigel shouted.

Attendants flooded over, one rushed into the operating room: another casualty had arrived.

Priss half got up.

"It's all right Priss. Nothing too bad." Sylia said without breath. She was faint.

"Nene?"

"Sent her back. To Macky."

Two doctors arrived.

"Get her out of the armour. Injuries?"

Nigel spoke, "Broken arm, you'll have to cut the suit off. Gunshots to the leg."

"Ok. Get her on the bed and into OR-Two."

Sylia groaned in pain as she was lain down onto the wheeled bed.

She was wheeled into another operating room.

Activity in the waiting area ceased. Nigel came over to Priss and sat next to her.

"How are you holding up?" his voice was tired.

"Fine." she replied shakily. She wasn't fine. She was flakey. "You?"

"Shaken up." he ran a hand through his hair, "I hope they're going to be Ok."

"We fucked up, didn't we?"

"I don't know why you even tried. You're not soldiers. Sylia wouldn't have gone if you'd tried to stop her."

"Too late for that now."

+++===+++

Priss and Nigel didn't talk after that. Lost in their own brooding and worry they sat unmoving.

More hours passed.

A doctor came out of the operating room that Sylia had been taken into. He approached the pair.

Nigel got up.

The doctor stopped short. "Sir, the woman..."

"Sylia."

"Sylia, is in a stable condition. We removed the armour, reset her arm and stopped major bleeding in her thigh. Luckily she none of her major arteries were damaged."

"Can I see her?"

Priss' eyes widened.

"Not at this moment. We're still doing some repair work and she is also unconcsious. By the time she awakens she'll be ready to see you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and returned to the operating room. No doctors were coming out of Linna's room.

Nigel sat back down. A huge weight lifted from him.

"Let's hope the same for Linna."

"You love her don't you?"

Sylia Priss meant. Nigel understood. He didn't reply to the question. That was enough answer for Priss.

Nigel stood, "I'm going to check on Nene. I'll bring you your clothes so you can get out of that suit."

He left, not looking into the back of the van as he drove to the Silky Doll, not wanting to see the red stains.

+++===+++

Priss fell asleep on the chair. Nigel woke her up when he returned and handed over some clothes.

She found a room to change into and unlocked the hardsuit, stepped out. Would it be for the last time? She looked at the piece of metal. No, she didn't feel like putting it back on for some time.

Off then came the tight suit too. She had to peel it from her skin, sweat soaked.

I deffinatley need a shower.

She dressed, her bike leathers, returned to outside and asked where there was somewhere she could clean up. An attendent showed her to a bathroom.

This special hospital was fully equipped.

The shower revitalised her body. Relaxing some of the tension that had stiffened it. A hot shower for once.

She stayed under the stream until her the skin on her fingers began to wrinkle.

The bathroom was full of steam.

No Towel.

Later, the bin full of paper hand towels and toilet paper.

Priss went back outside, dressed. She wished they'd been fresh clothes. Her body felt like her mind again. She was told that Sylia had regained consciousness. Nigel was already with her, moved out of the operating room into a private one.

Sylia was reclining on some pillows. Her arm suspended beside her.

Any other time Priss would have found that very amusing and not wished her a speedy recovery. Nigel was on the other side of the bed.

"Priss." the silver haired women said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"After being shot and had my arm pulled out of its socket, not too bad."

"Heard anything about Linna's condition?" it was hard to say the words.

Both of them shook their head.

"She'll be well looked after Priss. I'm assured that these are some of the best Doctors in the country."

"That's not going to have made this night have not happened."

Sylia sighed. "You're tired Priss. I'm tired. We all need rest and to go forward from where we are tomorrow."

Priss sneered and left the room. No, your games made this happen, and me responsible for wanting to back Linna up. Linna, trying to hard to be a superhero. Sylia just takes advantage of her.

She returned to her chair in the waiting room and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

+++===+++

The surgeons worked all the remaining hours of the night on Linna, stabilising her condition but she was still critical. She had lost a considerable amount of blood and the concussive force of the explosion had caused damage all along her left side. They didn't know whether brain damage had been caused.

They did know she was lucky to be alive.

They moved her into an intensive care unit.

After one day recuperating in the hostpital Sylia was released. Priss saw her talking to an old chinese man before they left and returned to her city dwelling. Priss had wanted to stay and wait on Linna but she was dragged away, not having the energy to resist.

A guest room was made up and Priss crashed. Like the time, not so long ago, a week, when Linna had looked after her she slept for twelve hours without twitching a muscle.

Her appetite came back and she ate voraciously putting away whatever Herderson came up with.

The next day, now Wednesday her body sought of felt balanced. Mentally she was still on a downer. She couldn't concencrate. She didn't want to think at all. The stage of shock had been left behind replaced with the stagnating pool of depression.

Her moping around the building lead her down to The Pit. As soon as she stepped into the room she felt a chill.

"Priss! I'm glad that you're OK. I haven't seen you since you all..." Macky let himself trail off. He'd been by the consoles and alterted by the sounds of the doors opening looked to see who had arrived.

Priss grunted in response. She walked over to the glass and looked down at the simulator.

"Um. So, how's Linna?"

"Alive."

Macky shutup. He went back to his concoles. On one was the tape that had been stolen from Genom. Wires were plugged into it.

"What's that?" Priss pointed.

"This is what you went after. Nene brought it in. I haven't seen her since then. She was really upset. I don't think she's even gone back to work, I keep trying to call her. She wont answer her home phone either or reply to my mail."

What could you expect? A young innocent/niave girl witnissing death, could have been killed herself, knowing some of her friends were seriously hurt and all for what? A box. She'll probably have nightmares for the rest of her life.

"What's on it?"

"Don't know yet. It's heavily enctypted. I've been trying to break it for days but with little progress. Even with all this equipment and power it could take..."

"Why?"

"Because Genom..."

Priss cut him off again, "Why are you even trying? What does it matter?" she left. Wishing there was a door that wasn't automatic so she could slam it shut.

Not that it was his fault. He was just being used like the rest of us.

Priss got the rest of her stuff, Linna's keys and didn't bother to say by. Her bike was out the front and she started it up, hopped on and rode away.

+++===+++

To Linna's apartment.

The street out front had been repaired. The objects of violence gone. Not even a shard of broken glass. Everything removed and cleaned up by a squad of boomers.

Standing in front of the door keys in hand Priss felt uncomfortble. Like walking into someones grave. She's not dead she reminded herself. And I've been here before so its not an invasion of privacy.

The door opened. She walked in. It was still.

Into a gym bag she stuffed as many clothes as she could. She noticed on the bedside table the photos of her, both face down but there none-the-less. Even then, she'd cared, or hadn't stopped but couldn't face it. They went into the bag too. Sylia would make sure Linna stayed at her place for a while first before allowing her to return home. 

A photo of her parents. When she was here last, in the very bed she was standing beside she had not really looked aft the other photos. Personal things photos are. The parents went into the bag as well.

If they only knew what happened to their daughter...

Next the lounge. Looking for anything important that Linna might need. If so it went into the bag.

The light of the answering machine was flashing.

Hestitantly she reached out and pressed the play button.

Calls from work and home. Home becoming increasingly worried. You and me both.

Priss didn't know Linna's parents number. She looked around but didn't find anything. Maybe her cell phone, but that was back at Sylia's.

Well, she was going back there anyway. Along the way she'd make a stopover.

+++===+++

Misei started when she saw Priss at Reception.

Priss walked up to her, "You're Linna's friend?"

"Who are you, what do you want? I know your type, up to no good." Misei accussed. She'd only seen Price twice before, the last a few days ago. Inside Reception of her company she felt safe enough to be on the offensive.

"Linna's had an accident."

"What have you done to her?"

"I don't know how long she'll be away from work for," if she ever returns at all, Priss didn't add, "so I'm letting you know. Tell your boss or whatever."

Priss walked away wanting to get out of the building as quickly as she could.

Misei ran after her, "Wait! What happend? Where is she?"

Priss didn't know where Linna was actually. Not where in the city. Somewhere secretive.

"In a hospital. Being looked after."

Priss left Misei standing, wondering what had just happened.

+++===+++

She didn't know why but Priss decided to check on Nene as well. This kind of initiative was alien to her. She called the ADP reception after trying Nene's direct lines. She wasn't in.

Priss drove over to the other side of town to Nene's place. There was as door bell, rang it. Nothing. She banged on the door.

"Nene, its Priss. Open up. I know that you're in there." she stopped to listen. Waited for about half a minute. "If you don't open up I'm going to knock the door in. You know I can do it. You've got till the count of three!"

The door didn't look too solid. A hip and shoulder pushed off from the other side of the hall would knock it open.

"One."

Still nothing. Priss braced herself against the wall.

"Two."

"Ok. Here I come, three!"

In two steps she was against the door and through as the door opened. Under her own momentum she piled forward and crashed into a table.

The room was dark. Slits of light showing through the gaps in the window blind.

Priss rubbed her shin where she had banged it against the leg of the table.

"Nene?"

The door closed.

Priss could make out a solid form near the door. "Why didn't you open it?" she growled, "Or answer your calls?"

"Because I don't want to end up like the others!" Nene stepped into some half-light. She looked like a ghost, a small ghost. Her face shrunk, underneath the eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Sylia and Linna are all right."

"But they wont be! Neither will we."

The way Nene was speaking was beginning to freak Priss out. The tone of her voice, the way she looked.

"Have you been in here all these days?"

"I can't go you. You should go out either. You shouldn't have come here."

"Nene, what are you going on about?"

"Genom!" Nene shrieked, "They know it was us. They know we've got their tape. They killed those other people who took it. They're going to come after us, they'll find us and then they'll kill us! We're all doing to die."

She's completely lost it.

Priss grabbed Nene be the shoulders and shook, "Get a grip on yourself. No one's after us, no one is going to kill you."

"Yes they are! I've been in Genom's system and they are looking for us. This isn't like with the boomers, we've got something important and they want it back."

If that were true. Then they were in serious trouble. Linna, Sylia too injured. Nene still, or in shock again.

"They've never found us before and they're not going to either."

Nene burst into tears, "I saw Sylia kills someone! Not a boomer. A person. A person Priss, a human being, she killed a person!" the horror of the sequence replayed in her mind. A single swift stroke of her blade cleanly cutting through the Genom soldiers armour, front and behind, from side to side at waist level, cutting him in half. The two separate parts of the body falling to the floor with a waterfall of gore.

Priss slapped Nene hard across the face.

"Shut up! Just shut up."

How the hell was she suppose to deal with this? Nene's hysterics would work on her own anxiety. She needed something, anything to calm Nene down, "Don't you think Sylia knows this? I bet she's..."

"You believe her?" Nene was incredulous, "She got us into this mess, she nearly got us all killed!"

Nene fell to the floor in a heab sobbing when Priss raised her hand a second time.

"Get some clothes and what ever else you need together."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you damn well are. You're coming with me."

"Noooo..."

Priss dragged Nene up by the arm. She looked her hard in the eye, holding her jaw so she wouldn't look away.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," the plan that had just jumped into her head, if she could really call it that was the replacement to her intention of taking Nene back to Sylia's on the back of her bike, "and it's not Sylia's. If you're even a little right then that would be suicide."

"Where?" little girl lost.

"Just get your stuff." Somewhere I hope is safe and Genom doesn't visit.

+++===+++

Kaneda was at a loss.

Someone else, just as confused but with working vocal cords asked; "You want us to look after you two?"

Priss nodded, "I can pay well. I don't know how long for, maybe one or two weeks."

"We ain't babysitters you know."

Priss let the gym bag off her should drop. She walked over to the speaker and grabbed the front of his shirt, "We ain't babies either little man."

Finally Kaneda put his thought together. "Whoa whoa," he broke the two apart.

Priss had arrived about ten minutes previously having tracked the gang down by first going to the carpark where she'd first met them and asking around. They had to be close by the car park, no one would go out of their way to hang out their there. There were plenty of car parks in the city for a gang to take over for an afternoon.

She had been on the receiving end of hoots and whistles as her bike chugged into the gangs 'compound', a bunch of delerict pre-quake apartment buildings surrounding a cracked concrete courtyard with a fountain not working.

Bikes were parked all around the edge of the courtyard. Kaneda's was unmistakable. Faces appeared out of windows. Kaneda's 'Lieutenants' came out.

"What do you want?"

"Where's Kaneda?"

"What you want him for?"

"Want me to bust up your face again?"

They took her, Nene in tow, to Kaneda and here she was back in the present.

"Settle, both of you. I'm in charge here remember. I make the decisions."

Priss had something to say about that but kept it inside. She was asking for help and it wouldn't do to piss Kaneda off. "So, can we stay?"

Kaneda shrugged, "Like my man said, we are not babysitters. You said you'd pay and I'm sure we can accomodate that, space being at a premium at it is,"

"Don't jerk my chain." classes Priss coming back, "And no extortion either. I can give you a couple of K right now," her life savings from stashed all about her trailer, "and we'll take it from there."

Whistles at the amount of money.

"You must be in some kind of trouble, and your friend, she's cute, who is she?" Kaneda rubbed his chin.

"A friend." Priss was hoping that he'd not recognise Nene from the call she'd made from her bike, Nene in her uniform, "We just want to be out of sight for some time."

"Police or Yak trouble?"

"Neither of those."

A raised eyebrow. God she hated that.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that. And I want to know. That's a prerequisite if we're going to have guests."

"Genom."

Laughter from someone, "Why do you want to hide from those jerks? Dint a boomer or something?"

"Haha, maybe they're the Knigh Sabres!"

Glad they're laughing. Too bad it wasn't a laughing matter.

"I've told you who but I'm not going to tell why. If you do your job and keep us," she pointed to Nene, "especially her away from eyes then everybody will come out of this fine."

Kaneda gazed at Priss intently. Something was there he should know about. What? But he was swaye by his gang's attitude- Genom wasn't a problem to them. They didn't care about boomers and hardly any came into this part of town. It'll be a piece of cake. Easy money.

"Do you want a grand tour of _le hotel kaneda_?"

+++===+++

Priss left Nene in the hands of the gang, with instructions to keep an eye on her but to give her space. She was really strung out.

She left a quick message to one of her band members, "Got some business to take care of. Could be a while."

Linna's parents.

She returned to Sylia's, parked a block away and came in through the back.

Henderson met her on the way in, "Mistress Priss. Why on earth are you coming in this way?"

"Because I'd rather not be seen."

"Is entering the Silky Doll that bad?" the old man's attempt at a joke.

"When it can be fatal to ones heartbeat- yes."

Henderson had no idea what that meant, "Will you be staying?"

"No. Just getting some stuff and then I'll leave the same way."

"As you wish." A strange girl.

Priss went down to The Pit. Linna's clothes were gone. Macky was still there working on the tape. Getting nowhere. She asked him where the clothes were. Henderson had washed them. She went back upstairs.

Founder Henderson, asked about the clothes, Linna's phone. Got it.

I'll try later, tonight. Don't want to spend too much time here.

She was getting paranoid.

She went to Sylia's room. Knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Priss."

"Well, come in. I wasn't expecting you Priss. Not for some time anyway."

"How can you be so calm? Or are you just resigned to your fate?"

"Priss, I don't know what you are babbling about."

"Don't partronise me!" she stabbed out with her finger, "Do you think Genom's going to take this lying down? It's not boomers this time, plenty to go around there. If what we have was important enough for them to kill for, important enough for you to send us on that suicide mission-"

"I went on that mission as well, I came worse off than you did! I don't see any wounds on your pretty frame!" Sylia shouted back.

"I went to Nene's and she knows that Genom is going to come after us. And there's nothing we can do about it."

Sylia stopped what she was about to say, considered.

Priss felt her eyes widening, "You didn't know, didn't think that Genom would." the realisation hit her like a thunderbolt, "You stupid fucking whore! You're going to get us all killed!"

"Now listen," Sylia started, "it can't be as bad as that..."

Priss would have nothing of it, "And I thought you actually knew what you were doing. Linna, Nene, they trusted you. I went along to make sure they were going to be Ok. I put up with your need-to-know shit for them. But now... now you've stepped into something far deeper than you can handle and it's going to fall on all our heads!"

"Priss..."

Priss wouldn't give her the time of day any longer, "You're insane Sylia. Completely insane!"

+++ 30 +++

This was meant to be the 'end' of the previous chapters, a happy ending but as it extended I thought I might have to move that onto the next one, but then when Nene threw her hysterics any hope of a conclusion went out the window. And Nene is right, ending it now would leave a big thread waving in the wind. Kaneda just fell into place too, an unexpected but good piece of foreshadowing. Title changed to the single from Billy Idol's Cyberpunk CD, from a lyric from another song on that CD which will still be a 'end' type chapter. I'll be getting back to the Priss/Linna stuff when this thread is closed so instead you'll have to put up with some Nene and Sylia.


	9. Houses in Motion

Houses In Motion A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Chapter 9 of {unknown}]

Priss stormed out of the room. It had a door so she slammed it shut behind her loudly. The on the other side Sylia's hair moved with the change of the air.

If she could have got up Sylia would have gone right after Priss and given her more than two cents of her mind. As it was, confined to her bed by her wounds she instead fumed and flung a book she had been reading into the wall opposite her.

Her body shook as the rage coursed through it like a current. Never before had her authority been so questioned, or herself so insulted.

And by a piece of gutter trash like Priss, it was intolerable. Who she had pulled out of the back streets and meaningless existence, had funneled the rage within towards Boomers and Genom. Giving the ungrateful little sod a reason for living. More than her petty music or riding. A real chance to strike back- inflict pain on the ones that had done so to her.

And this is what she gets back in return, the thanks for all her effort.

No more. No more would she pander to the whims and selfless attitude of that girl. There had been a team before Priss and she could recruit new girls to take her place.

In fact she would probably need a whole new team. Linna was seriously wounded and likely unable to put on a hardsuit ever again. Which was a shame, Sylia had always been able to count on Linna. The girl was just so willing. Nene. That one was better used for getting information from the ADP. It wouldn't be hard to replace her in a hardsuit with someone more capable and able to handle the electronics.

Yes, disband the current team. Replace them all. Start afresh. The current girls were just going to be a liability if she kept them. They would question her. Try to find out what they didn't need to know and that could be dangerous.

She would start researching right away. By the time she was healed the selection process would begin.

+++===+++

Priss had a mind to go down to The Pit and take the tape they had stolen from Genom at such cost.

"Fuck it!" it was Sylia's problem. Let her deal with the consequences. All she wanted to deal with was keeping herself, Nene and Linna alive.

She picked up the other girls washed clothes and headed out through the back, the way she had come in. Not sorry to be leaving the building at all.

Stepping outside she slung the bag of clothes over her back and walked over to her bike.

A such a simple thing, a motorcycle. Well, not really, but if all the machinery and how it worked was taken from the equation, then the motorcycle was simple. Make sure it had fuel and it would take you places. There was nothing to it that would complicate a life. Hop on and ride. No scheming, no shouting. No disagreements or fighting. No love. No companionship. A little bit of friendship.

Priss swung her leg over the leather cushioned seat and rested down on it. So familiar it was.

The engine started, an electric whine. Vibrations beneath her.

She put on her helmet and slid the visor over her eyes. Anonymity.

The whine increased and lifting her feet onto the rests she rode out into the street.

Coming into the vision of a black sedan parked opposite the Silky Doll. Opaque windows drawn up except one, a thin wisp of smoke rising out of it and dissipating.

Priss didn't notice the car. Or to her it was nothing out of the ordinary. She turned away from it, away from the Silky Doll, and the car did not move.

Through the main streets in the traffic, still a ways to go before she could get onto a raised highway that would carry her out to the suburbs.

So many stop lights along the way. Coordinating their efforts to frustrate her with Red lights. She burned to just charge through them heedless of the crossing traffic. Instead going with flow, start accelerate stop. Over and over. Each set of lights like a day in her life. Wake up, do stuff, go to sleep. She urged for the open road where she could just ride. Onwards with no impediments. No restrictions. No responsibilities.

The way it had been.

They way it was not going to be.

A motorcycle chugged up to rest besides hers having woven its way through the lanes cars and trucks. A throaty machine with long handlebars. An import. Local models were either small or for racing covered in a plastic shell.

She didn't mind the rider until a hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled she turned around, arm reflexively rising up to throw the hand off her.

The rider of the Hog pulled back surprised himself. Then a kind of self-cocky grin appeared, "Now I know that it is you," his voice was heavy but carried a degree of richness in its accent.

Priss turned away. What a jerk.

"I wondered if it really was you. I know your bike pretty well. There's no mistaking your feistiness..."

What was with this guy?

The light turned green.

Priss shot off leaving the hog-rider's words hanging limp in the air she had just occupied. She didn't look back, that would only be a sign of encouragement. The only signs she wanted to show were; get lost.

Thus she was annoyed when the chugging returned over her bike's whine and the long handlebars came into her peripheral vision again.

She increased her speed. Started dodging in and out of the flowing traffic. Taking a tight corner.

Causing a near calamity behind her as cars swerved, braked and honked their horns.

The chugging persisted and came up again. The rider, face exposed by an open helmet scowled, "What do you think your doing?"

Priss ignored him.

He pulled out a badge, "Pull over!"

Not what she needed at all. But she complied, stopping near a row of shops. The hog pulled up close in front.

Priss waited. A little puzzled as the rider looked around first, as if interested in something else.

"So, are you going to book me?" she asked behind her helmet.

"I think I'll just give you a warning this time, a serious one." his voice dropped, "Did you know that you're being followed?"

"By some idiot on a ..." she stopped when she saw his eyes were directed to over the road to some parked cars. One had its brake lights on.

"Let's go inside, I don't like handing out tickets in public." he yanked off his helmet and Priss finally recognised him.

"Leon?"

He paused, "Huh? You didn't...?"

"I don't think the A.D.P has the jurisdiction to hand out traffic offences." Priss stayed on her bike, "And what were you doing following me?"

"I think it's better we talk inside,"

"What for? I've got nothing to say to you or to your hormones."

Leon frowned. Why was this one always such a difficulty. All he was doing was trying to help.

"Ok, fine. If you think you can handle what you're in, fine. But I don't see too many motorcycles being followed for half a mile in this city- especially not when the rider is just a small club singer."

Priss leaned forward over her handlebars aggressively. Small club singer?

"They're probably some of your buddies, helping you out trying to score."

She started up her engine again.

"The APD doesn't own cars like that. Too expensive. More like some corporate car." nonchantly, rubbing his chin.

Corporate car. Genom.

Shit.

Thinking fast, "If you really want to help, then go over then and stop them from following me."

"I can't just do that. There's no evidence..."

"Brake a tail light or something, do what you guys usually do when you want to screw someone around."

"Hey that's not fair."

"Well c'mon, I can't sit around her all day."

"Okay. But you owe me."

"Don't get any ideas."

Leon parked his bike and got off, walked over the road and passed behind the waiting car. With the butt of his revolver a tail light broke and he walked up to the driver's side and tapped on the closed window holding out his badge, "ADP, you've got a broken taillight, can I see your license please?"

Smiling despite herself Priss yanked her bike around and quickly drove back onto the main road watching in her rear view mirror Leon keep the trailers occupied.

+++===+++

Priss was careful in returning to the gangs home, taking a roundabout way. Even after she had turned into the courtyard she parked her bike out of sight an in the shadows and walked along the edge of the walls rather than across the courtyard to the entrance.

Dusk was settling over the quiet city. Orange and yellow lights changing the city from one of solid buildings into a giant join the dot puzzle that flickered and glimmered and cast its illumination high into the sky blocking out the growing darkness.

Gang members not out on the town lazed on worn couches and beanbags. Some stood around a pool table watching the game in progress intently.

For the first time in the day Priss felt her stomach churn. She hadn't eaten since morning.

"Where's the food around here?" she asked aloud.

A hair dyed-pink female ganger through a packet of crisps over.

"Nothing of substance?"

"This isn't the Ritz." Priss recognised Yano easily because he had a plaster over the nose she had bloodied. The biker sauntered over, hair spiky with a bandanna tied around his forehead.

"It's a wonder you aren't all in hospital if this what you eat all the time."

"Your friend doesn't seem to mind."

"She's a geek." and that was enough explanation. "Where is Nene anyway?"

Yano let out a chuckle, "Getting us cable for free."

"The end of civilisation as we know it."

"Beats looking at the cockroaches crawl up the wall or playing pool all day."

"I thought you were bikers? Not bums."

"Hey, if you're so high and mighty at least show some manners. We're doing you a favour here."

Priss grunted, noncommittally, "Is the a supermarket or store around here where I can buy real food?"

Pink-hair in the chair, "Sure there is, but they don't like having us around and give us a hard time."

"Sounds good," grabbing Yano by the elbow, "let's go."

"What, hey" he protested.

+++===+++

In total five including Priss went on the shopping run. She borrowed someone else's bike. Everyone had been bored staying on doors and wanted to get out. Even if it was to a supermarket.

Even before they stepped through the front doors Security was watching them closely.

Yano set himself behind a trolley and pushed it along lazily. Up and down the aisles they went, Priss picking out most of the items, putting some back of dubious value like a mother when taking her children shopping. If they whined she gave them her stare and that quickly had them looking at their feet or checking the ingredients of some newly-fascinating cooking mix.

They chattered a bit amongst themselves, arguing over whether margarine or butter was better for spreading onto bread.

Yano watched as the trolley filled up. "Got enough money for this? I don't think we could get it all out and back otherwise."

"Didn't know you specialised in shoplifting." Priss added some bottled water to the trolley as they passed through the drinks aisle.

"Ah. Stop busting my balls. It was a joke."

"I'm sure you're carrying enough. And I think with the Ritz room prices free meals are an entitlement."

Around a corner.

Pink-hair restarted the conversation, "So Priss, what do you do?"

"Yeah, when you're not in hiding." a short gang member sniggered.

"I'm a singer."

Everyone else made an 'o' with their mouth.

"Got any disks out?"

"Not really. My band mainly does gigs."

"What kind of music?"

"Rock. Kids like you should like it."

Pink-hair, her actual name Keiko reminisced, "I wanted to be an actress or singer. Like one of those idols. On the cover of magazines."

"Dream on!"

"I'm definitely no pop idol." Priss said, "My music is real because it's about things that I care about. There's no army of sound technicians or writers running my career."

"You almost sound bitter there Priss." Yano joked not knowing how close to the mark his barb had struck.

Priss returned her thoughts back inside the protective shell around her mind and heart.

+++===+++

A sizable and healthy meal was prepared, a refrigerator cleaned out and the extras dumped there for the following days. Nene's success in tapping into the cable TV stations further brightened the mood of the gang as they clustered around what passed as their lounge and piled up their new paper plates with food.

For all variety of channels they had, the gang settled for baseball, Osaka vs Kobe derby. Everyone settled around the medium sized screen and turned into armchair umpires.

With her own plate Priss drifted over Nene who had relinquished control of the remote control and settled down.

"Hi Priss."

"Hey Nene. How are you doing now?"

"Better." the blonde sighed, "This is the first real meal I've had in days."

"Hopefully this wont go on for too long. Sitting in hiding isn't my style. But you were right Nene. I went back to Sylia's this afternoon and I think the place is being watched." she didn't want to add that she'd been followed part of the way while in the midst of the gang.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to find out where Linna is. I'm split with Sylia. There's no way in the world you are going to get me into the same room with her stop me from killing her."

"Priss!"

"She didn't even know the mess we're now in until I told her what you found out."

Nene gasped, "What about Mackey?! Is he still there?"

"Or Henderson. Damn." she'd forgot all about the others, even Nigel- but she didn't really care about him. Not any more. He was probably like Sylia, knew what was going on but didn't feel the need to let anyone else know.

Nene grabbed Priss arm, "We've got to let them know."

"We will." Priss felt a headache coming, "Give me some time to think."

For that she needed space and quiet. She left a troubled Nene and took the stairs up to the top of the building where she could look out at the city and the bay, where the Tower stood.

+++===+++

"Did you guys commandeer a food truck or something?!?" Kaneda stood wide eyed at the pool table which had been converted into the serving area for the nights meal.

"All right food! I'm starved." the trio who had been out with Kaneda dug into the remains.

"Any beer?"

"She wouldn't let us get any."

"She who?" Kaneda asked.

"The singer, your guest."

Kaneda looked around but couldn't find Priss. He did see Nene and went over to her, "Hi there," with a wide grin.

Nene looked up.

"Where's you friend?"

"I don't know, she went to do some thinking."

He let out a puff, for some reason he found it difficult to address Nene, "Uh, thanks for fixing the TV."

"Don't mention it, the cost comes out of the bill." Nene smiled like a cherub and then immediately back to the baseball game.

I must be feeling better she thought. I said something funny.

Kaneda didn't think it had been funny and walked away with a frown. He got himself a plate of food and went to look for Priss.

He found her after a long search that had cooled his food, sitting on the edge of the roof looking out at the bay.

"It's nice isn't it." he stood nearby.

The glow of the lights on the underbelly of clouds was caught by the dancing mirror surface of the bay.

"Like a dragon's lair. Waiting until we're all looking away and then the dragon will come out and burn the city down."

What was she on about? Kaneda looked at her and then followed her eyes out into the bay and to the Genom Tower. Sitting tall on its artificial island.

"They tell me you're a singer?"

"What of it?"

"Lighten up. You know, when the nights are warmer we'd all come up here. Especially if it was a full moon, and have a great time."

"How long have you lived here like this?"

So it was going to be one of those conversations.

"About a year. Others shorter and longer. Can't say about all of them but most of us were evicted from our, ah, boarding house,"

Priss cut in, "You're orphans?"

"Or dispossessed. I don't know for sure myself."

"How were you all evicted?"

"The government wouldn't support the place any longer." he shrugged, "Some company or other bought it and knocked the place down. Built apartments on where we lived for real people."

"Don't fool your self that you are any less of a real person than anybody else."

"I can see you've got an opinion." Kaneda noted her strong tone, "What about you?"

"I was orphaned by the quake. Grew up living with some distant relatives. Ran away from them to live on the streets years ago." she just had to get away from that existence. The darkness of it. By herself no better but at least she was free then.

Kaneda changed topic to something that had been bothering him all day, "You I can figure. About what you told me for coming here. Your friend, maybe. She's pretty smart and I wonder if that's what got her into trouble with Genom. But the two of you. I can't see that."

"Don't think too hard about it. It's better if you don't know."

Kaneda snorted, "You think that's going to make it go away? Increase my curiosity please."

Priss shifted on the concrete, away from the Tower.

"Why do you stay here? You sound smart enough to make something of your life."

"I grew up with most of the others. They're my family and friends. I wouldn't desert them for the 'life' of a a wage slave salariman." he jerked his thumb at himself, and surprised himself at the conviction he spoke with.

And there is the answer to my thoughts. Loyalty to my friends.

Nene and Linna. Even Mackey and Henderson although she didn't really know them at all. Mackey was Nene's friend and by extension one of hers in the small family that was the Knight Sabres. Maybe even Sylia, as much as she hated thinking so. To save that woman from her self.

"Kaneda," she took a deep breath, "I have a big favour to ask you.

"Shoot."

"I'm going to need the help of you and some of your gang. I've got friends who are in trouble, not just Nene and myself. I don't feel like I should be asking you this but I think you'll understand."

Curious and a little bit worried from the circumstances in which all this had started Kaneda asked Priss to continue and give it to him straight. If he was to consider her request then he needed to know the truth.

So Priss told him.

Most of it.

+++===+++

Sylia's eyes were tired. She'd been staring at the LCD for the day and night. Her back had a small but annoying pain from her lying down for so long.

Enough for today. She shutdown the laptop and put in by a tray of half eaten food.

"I need a drink."

Henderson had refused to bring her any while she was recuperating.

Damn the old man. She could take care of herself. Her leg didn't stop her from being able to move about the building.

Slipping out of the bed she put on a bathrobe and took hold of her crutch. With slow hobbling steps that irritated her more and more she went down to the living room and stopped by the bar to pour herself a drink.

She watched the fish drift lazily through the glass wall. One of her crown achievements the swimming pool. Full of fish of all sizes and rarity.

To swim, to float. Buoyed by the transparent crystal water. A soft embrace around her. Cool further down, warm above heated by the sun's tender rays. Rocked by the gentle waves like a baby in the womb of its mother.

What had made her so poetic tonight? It must have been the pills. Taking the reality out of her mind letting her drift back to happier carefree times.

Times long gone. No time for being carefree now.

She poured herself another glass. Iceless.

She went downstairs to the store floor. Slowly, good arm holding the crutch, winding in and out of the racks of clothes. Pulling out a garment here and there, admiring it. Not a single duplicate in her store. All originals. All the best her own collection.

Her labour of love. Where Genom was her blinding passion, fashion was just as close to her heart. A woman could just by clothes tell the world who she was. Sylia was certain of this. With each customer she had tried to instill this one piece of knowledge, to pass it on in her own form of feminism. A feminism seen by other feminists to be counter productive, playing into the hands of a patriarchal/male dominated society. Don't be such dykes was her response, express yourself.

All the girls who were Knight Sabres had this opinion of themselves. They may not be open about it but that's how they perceived the world. Priss; stubborn rebel not wanting to conform to anybody's opinion, Linna; taking her first steps of self assuredness with courage and having already decided on a life style she wanted, even Nene; behind her youth a social conscience worked and used her hacking skills to expose the truth.

Being in the store, closed as it was, helped her mind relax. The stress and tension seeping out of her body. Draining through her legs to the floor, running down the cracks.

She closed her eyes. Stood still, listening to the sound of her breath.

Time passed.

Tapping.

She started.

Tapping on glass.

She looked to the front doors. Someone was there, right by them. Tapping.

Who at this hour? She approached the glass doors. They were bullet proof. Well locked. If there was any trouble a metal screen would come done to cover them.

Sylia closed. The person was in partial shadow but she could make out that it was a woman, in a dress.

She pointed to sign stuck on the doors, 'CLOSED'. The tapping continued.

Sylia started to feel a little apprehensive. She was secure, but the glass felt fragile nonetheless. She stopped within a foot of the glass, close enough to make out the woman clearly.

Well dressed, long black hair pinned up in a bun. Pale complexion.

No, not pale. Not skin at all.

It was a boomer!

Sylia stepped back instinctively.

What was a boomer doing here? Had it gone rogue? What could she do? She couldn't contact any of the others, she was injured.

I'll have to call the Police. Wasn't that a laugh? The head of the Knight Sabres calling the ADP about a boomer. The irony of it would more acute because of her situation.

She turned around, there was a phone by the sales counter. The tapping continued.

Instantly she felt that she was not alone in the room.

The tap tap tap of heels walking.

There!

Sylia stood rooted to the spot. Heart pounding. Mouth suddenly gone dry.

In the filtered light, dim, she saw that she was not alone. Facing her another woman. Hard to see in the poor light.

She almost said 'whose there', a pointless and foolish thing to say. Who ever it was, they were, they were up to no good. The other woman had to be a boomer as well.

It was a monumental shift. Two boomers acting in tandem. Inconceivable.

If Sylia had looked behind her she would have seen the glass doors part.

If the pounding of her heart had not blocked all sound from her ears she would have heard the steps behind closing.

Have to get away, downstairs to The Pit. Secure.

As quickly as she could, painfully, she made for the change room. Tears of pain springing into her eyes.

The woman with casual strides cut her off. Closed the distance. Coming into the light. Short red hair. Reflective eyes.

Sylia backed up, ran into something, looked over her shoulder.

Screamed.

The first boomer reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Stars burst into her eyes as the inhuman hand gripped her wound.

She gasped for air.

The other female boomer came and stood directly in front of her, staring with those dead eyes intently. Face impassive.

The lights flickered on.

Sylia could not take her eyes away from the boomers. The echo of steps struck her like an ominous tolling bell. Ringing louder and louder, reverberating inside her skull seeking to send her mad.

Then they stopped suddenly.

Shaking she let her crutch fall. Its clatter allowed her to shake the boomer's stare away. Wide-eyed she turned to gaze onto the third arrival.

A man.

He smiled, a thin lipless smile, "Sylia Stingray. It has been such a long time."

+++===+++

For this chapter the title is from the end song of the movie Plunkett & Macleane featuring a bunch of Brits (set in England too!). A good movie. Song by Craig Armstrong and Brian Eno. Time to keep the pace down after all that explosive violence in the previous chapters but still to move the story along. Another change being the placement of 'cliffhangers' and 'leaving peoples plans out' where I usually had each chapter pretty much self contained and explained everything.

I don't know where Leon came from, when I described the other bike he kinda just popped into the picture.


	10. Racing The Night

Racing The Night A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Chapter 10 of {unknown}]

Mason.

Brian J. Mason.

An avalanche of memories crashed down on Sylia's mind.

She was in her fathers laboratory. The Wiz Lab. A rather ordinary looking building from the outside, multistoried, located in a quiet suburb that didn't seem to mind its presence, or understand what it actually did. The interior was another matter. Hospital white corridors led to down to a warren on tunnels and rooms full of wall sized computers, scientific equipment. An operating room. A waste room, body size tough plastic bags in a pile. Always busy. White lab coated men and women with clipboards before their eyes scurrying along taking no notice of the girl child.

As daughter of the head of the research, Dr. Stingray she had almost unlimited access to the facility. Later she would learn at what cost. She wandered the halls and rooms, not understanding at all what was going on. Just that this is where her dad worked, where he spent so much of his time. Away from his family. Not given the attention to his daughter.

One of the few places she was not allowed to enter was the main Research Room. But she could look in, standing by the window tapping on it or waving, trying to get the attention of her father. Hardly succeeding. Sometimes she was with her Mother. Other times alone. After the death of her Mother always alone.

That's when she had first seen Him.

Even then tall and lank. Thin hair and sharp eyes. When she was at the glass he would sometimes come up and tell her not to disturb her Father. Telling her that her Father was doing important work and didn't have the time. Maybe she should go home where her Nanny could play with her.

Even then she didn't like him. A child's instinctive reaction. One that had not gone away with time. One that had grown. Festered in her all the years like a malignant cancer.

"Mason." Sylia hissed. The shock and the fear washed away by the loathing she felt for the man.

His thin lips twisted into a smile. As pleasant as a shark's.

"The Daughter of the famous Dr. Stingray. Nothing special herself, private tuition, living of her inheritance and a substantial pension from Genom, and the proceeds of her own business- a female apparel store. One would hardly think such a person could really be a Wanted Criminal, an Industrial Terrorist."

"What are you doing here Mason? How did you get in?" her strong words did nothing to loosen the restrictive hands about her.

"Sylia. You disappoint me. As a recipient of Genom dividends I would have thought you would have read the companies strategy publications. Or you do think we just make Boomers?"

The two boomers, Secretarial models were impassive during the exchange. They heard every word but had no understanding. Unaware of the importance of the event they were witness to.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you trying to gain?"

Mason was about to answer when a pair of uniformed men approached from the interior of the building.

"Sir. We have found and detained one occupant," Henderson, "otherwise the building is empty. We haven't found traces of the object either."

"Keep looking. I know it is here. Bring in your equipment. I want a complete inventory by morning."

"Yes Sir." the men faded from the antagonist's attention.

So they are after the tape. How did they find out? Priss, earlier in the day had warned her that Genom was looking. That doesn't explain how they came to be here. Her identity had been secure, completely independent on the Knight Sabres. They had not been tracked from the fight, The Wind Master's men would have seen to that.

The Wind Master. Another compatriot of her father. He knew, now at least, of her existence, of the other girls. She had called upon him for help. Linna was in his hands at this moment. Had he struck a deal with the Devil?

"I wont stand for this Mason. I've stayed out of Genom's governance for these years but know that I have enough stock to have a seat on the Board of Directors and I will use that to destroy you!"

The suited man threw his head back and laughed. Like the bark of a dog.

"Do not think me stupid Sylia. I have no fear of Quincy of the Board. They can run the company, make profits and hold governments to ransom. I care not for these things. I am after something more important, more powerful.

Now with you and soon your little band of vigilantes out of the way I will be able to complete my plans. Not that I am going to bother telling you them. But I may just let you watch as they unfold. So you can witness an epoch.

And then there will be no more need for you. But I believe by that stage you will end it yourself."

+++===+++

Over a reflective road, the lights of the city blurred, Priss and Kaneda rode. Their red motorcycles side by side alone on the road in the night.

Both of them deep in their own thoughts. Of the words Priss had spoken a short time before.

Quietly they had left the building and driven out.

Along the freeway. The light poles passing them by, the orange light illuminating them for brief seconds. Another always ready to accept them in its embrace.

The bright towers of the inner city their backdrop. Reaching for the heavens. The inspiration of their creators, to strive onwards and upwards. To create yet greater marvels of the human mind and spirit.

Yet once before they had come tumbling down. A city destroyed.

To some the end.

To others a beginning. An opportunity to make something greater than what had been there before.

In this moment, and End or a Beginning would be decided.

Kaneda suddenly brought his bike to a stop, sliding sideways down the middle of the road.

Priss circled around before coming to a stop, motor still humming.

She gazed at him behind the visor of her helmet. Faceless.

Kaneda pulled his riding goggles to around his neck, kicked out the stand and let the bike rest. His face was pulled inwards, tight.

"You don't have to accept you know. It's your decision."

"No. No it's not. They're my people and I should ask them." he stood up, "Damn it! At least let me see you eyes so I now I'm talking to a person."

Priss lifted up her visor.

"Is that your answer?"

He shook his head. Priss wasn't sure if that was a 'no' or frustration. What she had told him had been heavy. It was a lot for a person to take in. She at least knew what was going on because she was so deeply involved. The theft, the chase, the fight, the killing, the escape, the pursuit. The uncertainty.

"I shouldn't have let you stay. I should have just kept my self in my little world." too late for that now. A sucker for money and attention of women.

"If you want us to leave..."

"Where would you go then?"

"I don't know. You were the only thought I had the first time."

Kaneda walked over to the edge of the raised freeway. Hands planted firmly on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. It's not your concern." Priss revved her engine.

Kaneda turned around, "Hold on Priss." with deliberate steps he put himself infront of Priss' bike and took hold of the handlebars, inside Priss' own grip.

"I wont ask them all. Because I don't wan to get them all involved." Priss's eyes shifted down, "But." snapped up again, faint ray of hope? "I know some of them will help you and your friends, if it has to be a favour of mine, because we understand loyalty and family. I'd do anything for them and expect the same in return."

"It will be dangerous. People have already been killed." Priss didn't want to bullshit. She was dealing with one of her own and deserved the truth.

"Don't remind me."

She slapped him on the shoulder.

"I appreciate this Kaneda."

"Yeah, right." he pushed away from the bike.

"It's not everyday you get to help a damsel in distress."

"It's not everyday your asked to go up against the most powerful corporation in the world."

"Think of what it'll do for your street-cred."

Kaneda smiled. The milestone had been passed and he allowed himself to become cocky again, "Priss, me and my guys invented street-cred."

+++===+++

"You bastard, you'll never get away with it!" Sylia spat.

Irritated, Mason wiped the spittle from his face with gloved hand. A chuckle.

His face twisted.

The gloved hand shot out, shoving its self into Sylia's face, pushing her head back onto the boomer's shoulder. Sylia tried to turn her head away.

Finger settled roughly about her chin. Squeezing.

Sylia moaned.

There was no reaction from the impassive masks of the boomers.

Mason leaned over, his face scant inches from Sylia's own. His gaze penetrated deep into her mind. His other hand squeezed her shoulder and her mouth opened wide to let out a gasp.

He forced himself down on that mouth.

She jerked. Eyes closed tight.

The operating table. Herself as a girl. Looking down, disconnected from her body. The sharp instruments cutting. Her Father standing over her like a black shadow.

He pulled away. Thrust his hand into her face again.

"Pathetic. Cold."

Sylia sagged down, all strength torn from her. Her robe, the one she wore so often, short and loosely tied, the one she wore to distract or make the girls uneasy, hanging loose revealing her.

The boomer kept her upright.

"Will we leave now?" the red-haired boomer spoke.

Mason straightened his suit, "Yes. Go and get the car."

She left, walking with someone's interpretation of the perfect way for a woman to walk. Her body like an hourglass tapering down to a fine point of thin ankles.

He spoke to the other boomer, "Take her to her room. She is not to leave the building or be seen or to communicate with anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." her voice synthetically soothing.

He snorted, Sylia's hair covering her face, and turned away. Immensely pleased with himself.

The data recovered. The thorn of the Knight Sabres gone. Now no one could stop him.

He walked past his own technicians and engineers, hand picked personally each of them. The tape was in here and they would find it, even if they had to tear the building apart from the inside.

+++===+++

Dawn spread her shining hands over the awakening city of Tokyo.

To the populace of the city it was a day like any other. Of the same routines, schedules. The same people. It could be a good day or a bad day. Or an interesting day or a boring day. How it turned out to be was up to the person in question for some part, the other part decided by luck or fate. To some it would be an important day, some knew this, some did not, for most people it would not be, instead a typical day like the one before and like the one next would be.

For people accustomed to abnormal days, such as Nene Romanova, the beginning of this one did not feel out of the ordinary.

Not out of the ordinary beyond the fact that she was sleeping in a derelict building, had not been to her job for almost a week and was being pursued by a large, powerful and deadly Corporation. Where her only companion was a team member of a vigilante organisation that she belonged to. An organisation that fought against the large, powerful and deadly Corporation and against the Police, the very people who she worked for. Two of her team members had become casualties in the struggle. One of them the leader of the organisation she belonged to. The other a close friend. The loss was acute. They did not have any of their equipment, or resources. The hardsuits. All she had was Priss.

Priss. The strong one. Self willed, sure of her herself. They were not close. Priss might just be a little over a year older in age, but there was a separation between them that spanned light years.

Priss. The reclusive one. Full of anger and bitterness with everything. So distant, removed. Yet Linna had opened the gates and let herself in. If Priss and herself were continents separated then Linna was the ocean between them. A bond that ebbed and flowed but was always there.

Until now. Now the bond was gone and there was nothing between Priss and herself. Except maybe a vast void.

With her open eyes Nene stared up at the roof.

"How did I get into this mess?"

By being a Knight Sabre. By thinking it was all a game.

"How am I going to get out of this mess?"

She didn't know.

She rolled over to her side.

"Priss..."

The sleeping form facing away from her. Worn blanket rising and falling slowly in deep breath. The mess of dark hair. At peace in the surroundings.

Nene had never been to Priss' home, if it could be called that- a trailer. Linna had told her about it over one of the many meals they had had together after work. She had been incredulous. How could someone live like that in a city? Linna had shrugged, teased her; how could she live in a mess of her own place.

This is probably how Priss lives. These people are probably the kind of people Priss is always around. Juveniles. A small time gang that would never register on the ADP's radar. Officers like Leon and Daley would just drive right through them even if there was no boomer around and they were doing something illegal.

Leon and Daley. Always annoying and after something from her. Both reliable, decorated Officers. They didn't like the boomer situation. Weren't big fans of Genom. Leon was always saying he wanted a real crack at them.

Maybe they can help me. I should have tried before. Before I got stuck here with _her_. Leon. He'd help her. And then she'd be OK. Genom might pull some of the ADP's strings but they didn't pull all of them.

+++===+++

Breakfast was cold leftovers. Not every appetising but the power was out.

Priss put a few select items on her paper plate, avoiding anything that had the possibility to spoil over night. It was something she had picked up early in the days when she lived by herself, found herself on the floor shivering and having to be taken to hospital. Lucky they came by.

From then, food and its keep quite important. One had just to look at the number of canned goods she kept in her trailer. If she bought fresh good then it was gone in that day.

Kaneda, who had no such prohibitions took whatever was closest and yawned strongly.

"Looking down your throat isn't how I wanted to start the day."

He looked at her with tired eyes.

"At least you got some sleep. I've," another yawn, "only just got back."

Puzzled, "From where?"

Kaneda indicated for her to follow and she did. Kaneda stopped when he was sure no one else would be about and sound wouldn't carry.

"Staking out your friends place."

"What?"

"And a good thing too. You know, you're pretty lucky to have run into someone as concerned and capable as I am..."

"Why, what?" she hissed. His words came out so slow it seemed like forever could pass.

"I was at your friends place, Sylvia ... whatever's, all night with Tetsuo. Watching it, like the cops. Something was going on all night. It looked like she was getting the place renovated or something. People going in and out. But at a weird time. Anyway,"

"Why didn't you tell me!" anger boiled.

"Calm down. Two more of _my_ guys took over and are watching the place now. If anything happens or they see your friend they'll call. Now, I'm going to get some sleep after I eat this."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Stay cool Priss." he started to walk way, "There's nothing you can do right now."

When he was gone she hurled the plate to a corner and kicked the wall.

Nothing I can do? They've got Sylia. They'll get the tape, they'll find The Pit. They'll find out all about us.

"Linna, dammit I wish I knew where you are..."

+++===+++

The cybercafe was a small neighbourhood one. About a dozen terminals, nothing fancy.

Nene was not impressed.

"Priss, I don't think I can do it with one of these."

"Don't think. Do."

Priss had told Nene about what had happened at Sylia's, or what she thought had happened.

"Priss, you don't understand..."

"I don't care!" through clenched teeth, "I need to know what's going on in there and you're meant to be some kind of computer genius so act like it and make a miracle happen. The best you've done after I pulled your ass out of its sorry state was to hack free cable. If we're going to get out of this then you need to start pulling your weight."

Reluctantly Nene sat down. At least she was in front of a computer, a small dinosaur maybe, but it had a reasonable network connection and would let her do something else she wanted.

"So." Priss pressed.

"I'll try."

"Remember, Mackey is caught up in this too."

All the motivation she needed right there.

Nene started opening shell terminals and began typing at a breath taking speed.

Priss's attention fled as soon as Nene returned to her element. The screens of rolling text meant absolutely nothing to her. She gave herself the moments to rest.

It was lucky that Priss couldn't tell a on computer from an off one. Nene wrote a quick S.O.S to Leon, set it a high priority and hoped the lummox would read it soon. He was almost as bad as Priss was. He had been responsible for the uninstallation of the voice-activated computers in the ADP, almost formatting the main entire ADP memory bank, almost putting it full of holes as well.

Working entirely by text and commands, Nene thought of browsers as slugs and only good for pictures or movies, she logged onto some warez sites and started FTPing the programs she thought were needed, some of them her own.

Time passed, Priss started to get frustrated at the pace, angry when Nene told her that she hadn't even started trying to break into Sylia's system yet.

"What the hell's taking so long?"

"Do I tell you how to sing?" she shot back. Probably one of the few time she had tried to match Priss without some kind of diversionary joke.

Priss, bored out of her skull settled back. Watched some kids surf the net.

When she had everything ready Nene started her intrusion.

First she masked her own location, even though she was sitting on a randomly assigned IP it would take long for any sniffers to track her down on a public node. By first routing herself through other networks she would slow down any hard attempt to find her. Her own response time lagged as well but the security was worth it.

Because she knew Sylia's system so well, pretty much built most of it breaking in wasn't too hard. It took time and remembering obscure passwords and backdoors. If Sylia even knew these existed... well it was lucky they were there now wasn't it?

What Nene was concerned about, was whether anyone else was in the system as well. If Genom had taken over the building then they would be on it and could detect her presence.

Nene broke through the first firewall that gave her access the ordinary part of the building and she started on getting into The Pit when she had an idea.

She located the Silky Doll's security camera, one that was on the local network and connected to a Security Firm. She toyed with the idea of setting off the alarm.

Opening up a socket she piped the data from the camera into a media player.

"Priss, have a look at this." she woke the other up.

"It's the Silky Doll."

"I'm in the security camera in the shop."

"Can you move the camera? There's nothing going on, what about The Pit?"

"I'm working on it. Hey, someone's coming in,"

+++===+++

Mason, Secretary boomer a few steps behind, strode like a conqueror into the Silky Doll. He paid no heed to the racks of clothing and went straight to the change room and pulled back the curtain, exposing the Technicians who were working on electrical panels.

The lead Technician turned his attention away from the work.

"How much longer?" Mason let his voice sound irritable. The work was behind schedule but he didn't really care. Time was a commodity he had control of.

"Shouldn't be too longer Sir, which is why we let you know. The equipment that got us into the building was of no use. Who ever did this work was very good."

"Spare me the details. I will be upstairs with the houseguest. Let me know as soon as you are through."

"Yes Sir."

Mason returned to the floor and then into the interior of the building, oblivious to a wall mounted camera that followed his steps.

Up stairs briskly and to where Sylia was.

Sylia, stiffening at his entrance.

"Oh don't get up on my account," Mason humoured.

She said nothing. Looked away. Still wearing the bathrobe. She tightened it about herself.

Her guardian boomer was standing close by. An untiring machine.

Mason poured himself a drink.

"Such a well stocked bar. You certainly have been living well on Genom's endowments all these years." he shrugged, "Not that I blame you. We're all using Genom for our own gain. In that way we are alike."

"There is nothing similar about us."

"She speaks. Do you want a drink?"

Sylia returned to silence.

"The more for me." cool but fiery liquid swirling in the glass.

"You know, I was up all night thinking about you. Wondering how did you just slip through the gaps into obscurity. I understand it now. We knew the Knight Sabres had access to some classified information but all of us thought you were corporate rivals. Not under the leadership of the daughter of the man who created the very things she was destroying.

"You hate your Father don't you? Under the circumstances so would I. But then, would not not have understood what he was doing, what we were doing. The dream we wanted to achieve."

"Do you always talk this much?

"At times like these, I like to express my thoughts. Moments of triumph are to be celebrated."

He went over to the red-haired boomer and stroked her cheek.

"Fascinating creatures aren't they?" he continued, "But mere shells, toy models to what your Father envisioned. A vision that I shall see completed and with you out of the way earlier than anticipated."

His hands wandered over the boomer, she making the accepted responses.

Sylia was disgusted.

"You will fail Mason. Just like my Father did."

"Unlikely. Dr Stingray was naive. I will not make the mistakes he did. I will not hold her back when she is free and ready."

"You're mad."

"Do you know," he spoke to the boomers, "that she is your Mother."

"Our Mother?" the black haired one said.

"From the seeds in her mind the first of you was created. And from that the rest. Adam and Eve in one."

The boomer stared at Sylia with an intent, puzzled look, "I do not understand how a Human can be my Mother."

Mason laughed.

The lead Technician then entered, "Sir?"

+++===+++

The Pit. The secret basement Headquarters of the Knight Sabres. Now in his possesion.

The Pit was crowded with Technicians analysing the equipment.

Mason stood with the lead at the main console. They were studying the personnel files of the Knight Sabre members. Faces, names, addresses. Psychological profiles.

Sylia, of course.

Priss. The blue one. An angry young woman.

Nene. The red one. An ADP Officer, computer specialist. Troubling.

Linna. The green one. The latest recruit. Instantly dismissed, Mason had seen the recordings of the battle in the warehouse. This one was dead. Nagging, but she had been an employee with a Genom subsidiary.

Was this part of Sylia's planning? To infiltrate Genom and the ADP? Or just luck. No, Sylia was too deliberate for luck. To have remained anonymous for so long. Luck had nothing to do with it.

Four of them. He had one. Another was dead. Red and Blue remaining.

"I want a team to search all their houses and another to watch the ADP closely." and order given.

Found in rooms; the hardsuits of the Red and Blue. What were they capable of doing without them? His confidence grew. The Knight Sabres were finished. Maybe their assets could be used to his own gain.

Found the van; blood stained. Their mobile operations command.

"I want the hardsuits and as much movable equipment taken in the van to the Laboratory." another order.

Found, the Crown of the treasure. Sitting atop a console the tape that had instigated recent events.

A Technician, "There were trying to decipher the encoding Sir but haven't been able to succeed."

The day just kept getting better. He would return to Quincy in absolute victory. With the tape, none of its data exposed, with the vanquishing of the Knight Sabres.

"Good work. Get everything from here transferred."

He returned upstairs with the tape in arm.

"Get her dressed and packed. She is coming with us."

+++===+++

"It's all over now isn't it?" Nene said it mostly to herself. They had been watching and heard every word through the security cameras.

"Clean up here, we're going back to the pad." meaning the gang.

"But Priss..."

"Move it, we don't have much time."

Time for what?

+++===+++

Priss didn't bother knocking.

She went straight into Kaneda's room, a spartan room given some life with some motorcycle posters stuck to the walls. She shook him awake.

Groggily, "What...?"

"Get up, get your guys. We are going."

"Gimme five more minutes."

She yanked the sheets off.

"Hey, I coulda' been naked." he growled, "What's this about?"

"We have to get to Sylia's place now."

"What happened?"

"What I'm after is going to leave. We need to be there when it does."

Kaneda pulled on his riding pants, "You could give a guy some privacy?"

"I thought you were type who wants to have a girl watch him get dressed."

"Not if she's a pain in the arse fugitive."

+++===+++

Half a dozen of them, Nene hanging onto Priss for dear life, rode out to Sylia's, pulling into an alley half a block down the road where the stakeout was being held.

Two motorcycles were there. One of their riders was leaned up against a wall with shut eyes. Nearby was a fire escape. The other on the roof of the building watching the Silky Doll.

Kay scrambled up when Kaneda kicked him in the leg. "Wake up!"

"Jesus Kaneda, you scared the shit outta me."

"If I was someone else it could have been a lot worse. Where's Yano?"

Kay pointed up, "What's going on?" noting the presence of the two guests and three other gang members. The best riders in the gang.

"She thinks they're going to move some stuff out today."

"Well nothing has happened so far. A limo turned up and left" Kay shrugged.

That would have been Mason. Leaving with Sylia.

"Did you follow the limo?" Priss asked.

"No. Nobody said anything about following anybody."

"Don't worry. You did what you were suppose to do." Kaneda parked and the others did the same.

Nene got off and rubbed her backside.

"I don't know why you brought her along. She can't ride."

Priss didn't comment. She didn't feel the need to explain everything.

"So how long do we have to wait around here?" a ganger asked.

"For as long until the van leaves."

"Then what?" Kaneda. Then what was going to be the bad part.

"You buzz it, distract any escorts. Get it to crash or stop and I take it from there. You then split. No one does anything stupid so no one will get hurt."

"It's a piece of cake. Same thing we do every time we go out against the Clowns, right?" Kaneda smiled grimly.

"Right."

+++===+++

They waited and waited.

Yano was replaced as the watchman. He was sent off to get food.

While they waited they played cards, thankfully someone having brought a deck. Nene winning most of the time.

They sat near their bikes, the boredom growing as the sun passed and the shadows grew.

What was taking them so long? Had they left in another vehicle. Doubt having missed them began to fester.

Kaneda, reclining back in his bike's seat with earphones listening to the radio. The only one really comfortable. He was as bored as the others however. If one had to sit around doing nothing, there were better places to do it.

Another change of watch.

Still nothing.

The street lamps came on.

"Is there a furniture store around here? Someone go buy me a bed."

No one laughed.

A can fell down from the sky an clattered off one of the bikes.

"That idiot! Could of hit me."

"He's coming down."

"Is something happening?"

Kay ran to the end of the alley and looked around the corner.

"What is it?" Kaneda asked.

"I think its time."

A flurry of activity. Everyone got onto their bikes.

The watchman jumped off the last level, "I saw the garage open up."

"Ok. Get ready, we follow, let it get away from the building first."

It would be like a drill, the gang did buzzing all the time. However nothing this serious.

"Nene, get on."

"Do I have to?"

The look Priss gave spoke of no argument. Reluctantly Nene got on behind Priss and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist.

Linna. Her arms about my waist. Holding onto me then, on our way here. That night. I'll find you Linna.

"They're leaving!" Kay came running back.

"How many?"

"Just the van."

"OK. Lets ride!" Kaneda pulled his goggles over his eyes.

Engines coughed to life.

In file they exited the alley.

+++===+++

They followed the van at a leisurely pace, staying within the speed limit and a few blocks back, one of the riders staying closer.

The Silky Doll grew miles distant and the van moved out of the city area.

The amount of traffic on the road the van was taking decreased at it moved at a steady pace without any lights to slow its passage.

Perfect location for the ambush.

Roaring up from behind Kaneda's bikers surrounded the van. Kaneda put himself in front while others stayed at cabin level and banged at the side with lengths of pipe.

The van accelerated. It didn't have the speed to outrun the bikes. The driver swerved to knock a rider. He pulled away, came back again. The windshield cracked. The riders shouted and laughed.

Two blocks the game continued. Gaining speed and desperation. Kaneda saw a corner coming up, judged the distance.

The corner closed, the right distance, Kaneda braked sharply for an instant, the driver saw the red brake lights and the bike grow closer quickly and yanked sideways at the wheel towards the corner. The only way of escape. It was a natural reaction. Little would have been done to the van if there had been a collision.

Kaneda turned the other way and floored it, the back end clearing the front of the van by centimeters.

The mass and the speed of the van was too much for it take the corner where Kaneda had forced them to turn. The driver slammed his foot down onto the brake as a corner wall stood to accept.

The van hit the wall at sixty kilometers and hour. The cabin crumpled as the van drove its self onto the corner with a tremendous crash.

Glass exploded out onto the footpath.

Unlike the movies there was no huge explosion.

The bikers all stopped close by on the road.

Kaneda addressed them, "We're done here, go before the cops arrive!"

The buzz was over. They'd done their part as requested.

The bikers shot off in different directions.

Priss who had been hanging back screeched up to the side of the van.

"Off!" she yelled.

Took quick steps to the side door. It had a keypad on it. The door, the whole side was bent.

Hope it opens.

She punched in the unlock sequence.

"OK Nene, our hardsuits should be in there. As soon as you're in put it on and grab any batteries you can find."

The door opened about half way before stopping.

They both rushed in. Everything inside had fallen over.

Priss flicked on a light switch. Power at least.

"I smell gas!" Nene cried.

"Then hurry."

Their hardsuits were there. Under and on top of boxes.

Nene looked around, "I don't see any suits."

"Forget them. We don't have time." Priss began stripping quickly.

"What!? Are you serious..?"

"Absofuckenlutely."

Half naked Priss pulled the boxes off her hardsuit. It still had the old battery in it. Need a new one.

She threw whatever obstructed her out of the way to open a locker. Batteries. She got one, get the others when suited up.

"Replace your battery." she tossed one over to Nene, uncomfortable in her state of undress.

Pulled out the old battery, pushed in the new. Stood the suit up. Unlocked it. Slid her legs in. Shivered. Freezing. Arms in, hurrying. Goosebumps all over her skin. The suit powered up. Locked back into place about her body.

"Get a move on Nene."

Kaneda circled a block. He wasn't going to head home while the women, as tough as Priss was, did what ever they were going to do. He saw their bike.

Maybe they need help.

Parked. Got off. Was about to squeeze through the side door when it slid open all the way, a metal hand.

Kaneda froze. Boomer was his first thought. Second: a boomer got them.

An arm and body came into full view in the doorway.

Blue. Human sized, smooth curves. Sharp pointing ears on the head. It stopped at the doorway regarding him.

From inside, "Priss, what is it?"

Priss.

Not a boomer.

The voice, the other girl's. Nene.

Not a boomer.

Knight Sabre.

Priss. Nene. Knight Sabres.

"Fuck....." a curse in extended awe.

Shit, short and sharp. Trust him to stick around.

"I told you to get the hell out of here!" Priss snarled.

Even though her voice was distorted Kaneda could recognise it.

She stepped down from the van, two batteries in her other hand. Nene in her hardsuit behind.

"C'mon Nene,"

"I don't think we can both fit in our suits."

That was something Priss hadn't thought of. Or the weight either. Her bike wasn't the motorslave. It wasn't built to carry a Knight Sabre, let alone two.

"Can you find your own way back?"

"I think so."

"Good, take these," Priss handed over the batteries, "and go."

Nene took them and with a flash of light rose up into the air. When she was out of sight Priss looked back at Kaneda who had hardly moved.

"Turned into a statue?"

"You ... you're a Knight Sabre?"

"How'd a thunk." she got onto her bike and it groaned. "Now lets get out of her."

To underscore her words a beam of light washed over them from the sky.

Kaneda shielded his eyes and looked up. Dust lifted off the ground. A helicopter.

"It's the Police."

Priss started her engine. Kaneda's survival instincts kicked in at the mention of Police and he mounted and started his own motor.

"Head to the underpass."

Smoke billowing from their tyres the pair of motorcyles shot off and twisted through the empty streets.

+++===+++

The ADP Patrol Cruiser cruised down the freeway, being overtaken by the sporadic traffic heading back into the city. It was on autopilot allowing the two occupants to sit back and stare out the windows.

Or in the case of Leon McNicol to wonder at the strange email he had received from Nene in the afternoon.

"What do you think could have happened to her Daley? She just disappears from work, on 'holiday' and then today."

Leon's partner, Daley Wong, son of a Chinese immigrant family, and one of the leading thinkers in the ADP shrugged it off, "She's probably teasing you again as always. Can't do it in person so email is her next ploy."

"I don't buy that for a second. If she was then she'd have written something stupid about my name."

"Heaven forbid."

The radio squawked to life, "This is Alpha-Kilo Four Seven, in pursuit of bike gangers,"

"Turn it off Daley. I don't want to listen to traffic cops."

Daley leaned forward to turn off the radio but paused as the copter pilot continued, "one which seems to be wearing some kind of armour."

The two Officers looked at each other. Daley, picked up the handset, "Say again Alpha-Kilo Four Seven,"

"Who is this?"

"Wong and McNicols, ADP. Is it a boomer?"

"I don't know, can boomers ride motorbikes? The camera's coming online ... now."

Eyes turned to the small monitor mounted above the radio.

"Tell him to get closer, focus."

"They're moving fast..."

The helicopter followed them, arching over buildings as the bikes turned. They settled into a straight and started to pull away from the copter.

"Closer! Don't lose them." Leon shouted.

Daley took manual control over the vehicle. He knew his partner, Leon had seen something.

The camera zoomed in.

"Its a Knight Sabre!" Daley.

"I know I know that bike." Leon.

+++ 30 +++

So ends chapter 10 after two late nights of writing. It took a while to get up to speed. No song title for this one.


	11. Always Forever Now

Always Forever Now A bgc2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

"How is our patient now Doctor?" Dr Shan, The Wind Master, studied the medical machines and their readouts carefully. A Doctor in his own right, the elderly Chinese man had a good understanding of what the readings indicated but his specialty lay in another field.

A white coated Doctor, Chinese, as was everyone in the facility and in the Wind Master's service, shook his head negatively, "The damage her body has suffered is great, the entire left side of her body will be paralysed- most likely permanently even with constant rehabilitation. However, it is the damage caused to her brain from the pressure of the explosion that is the most worrying. I fear that in a short time she will lose all cognitive ability and memory."

"A bleak estimate."

"Yes. That she is alive is a miracle."

No doubt to Dr Stingray's daughter's capabilities. His Engineers were looking over the pair of hardsuits left behind, Sylia's and this girl's, and preliminary reports were astounding.

"Sir..."

"Yes Doctor?"

The Doctor gripped his clipboard tightly in both hands, his request serious, considered over many hours with the implications that would go along with it if approved, "I see only one way to save her life, in any meaningful form, and ask your permission to prepare."

Dr Shan sighed. One could never escape from the past. This action had been to pay some of that terrible debt off, but again the Sins of the Father reared its terrible head.

"I am an old haunted man,"

"Sir?" the Doctor asked with concern.

"Unable to escape. Doing this to her," he pointed weakly, "may give her her life back. But is she ever found out would she be able to survive? The human mind is a fragile thing Doctor. It can only take so much stress before collapsing in on its self."

"I understand Sir. It is a hard decision and one I have not considered lightly. However, it is the only way."

"Proceed." the words came out heavily. The Doctor nodded and straight away began issuing commands.

The Wind Master retired outside to the corridor and stood their contemplating. It must be my fate to disturb the natural balance for the sake of progress.

+++===+++

Dr Shan assured Sylia that the best possible care and treatment would be given to the critical casualty, Linna Yamazaki.

"I'll forward you the files I have on her Dr Shan." Sylia rested on her crutch.

"I am sorry we had to meet again under such terrible circumstances. When her condition improves I shall contact you. And, if you need any more help I will assist you."

Dr Shan watched Sylia and her companions depart. A terrible thing History. Bound I am, to repeat it.

+++===+++

Soft clouds high in a azure sky.

Rays of light flicking through the canopy of the tree, the shadows of the leaves dancing over her face.

Warmness of the air relaxing her body. Making her want to close her eyes and rest.

Sleep in the light.

"I hope there is land like this in England." Akane, her friend, beside her.

"I've heard that it rains a lot." her own voice.

"Then I guess I'll fit in. Depressed to be away from my friends."

Akane's hand stroked her face. With her own she held the hand to her skin.

"You will take the Sunshine with you."

A musical laugh, images of the spring festival dancing in her mind.

"Oh Linna. You should become a poet."

+++===+++

Her eyes were closed yet light filled them. Orange streaked with yellow.

She breathed in the smell of freshly cut flowers.

Home, the smell reminded her. Of her dreams.

She stirred as one does from a long rest, stretching one's muscles and emitting a long satisfying moan.

"Ah, you are awake." an accented voice. A woman's.

Linna opened one eye. The orange light turned to white. At first all she could see was a blur, fuzzy shapes. She blinked both eyes and slowly the images coalesced into solid forms.

At the foot of her bed a woman in an emerald green dress, patterned elaborately in a darker green thread was writing something on a digital tablet. The woman's hair was jet black and shone with luster. Her eyes were very sharp. The stylus she held was a grey-yellow colour and tied to the tablet by a twisted cord of plastic. The fingers holding the pen were long and the nails plain and neatly trimmed.

"Where ... am I?" Linna asked. The room, she looked around, did not look like one in Sylia's building. It certainly wasn't her own, or Nene's.

The Nurse? Linna wondered if that was right. It felt right to think of the woman as a Nurse. She didn't have any memories of going to a hospital however.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the Nurse asked, ignoring Linna's question.

"Yes." the words prompted a need in her body, coming as if on command to the Nurse's word.

"I shall see if the Doctor is available. He will answer your questions." and she left.

Where am I? What am I doing here? Where are the others?

Linna thought back. Priss, the fight. She moved on. Boomers. Hardsuit. Knight Sabres. She was a Knight Sabre. Standing outside her apartment building, after work. Working in an office. Someone there, Misei. A bit fuzzy. In front of her building, a car crash. People shooting. She knew one of them. They had something. Sylia wanted it. Entering a warehouse to get it. Being shot at. She remembered being shot at. Then a white burst, a roar.

A roar like the force of the sea crashing down on a shore. Waxing and waning. Different to the rumble and boom of a storm. The waves hitting rocks, spray in the air.

The roar growing louder and louder with each strike, never fully residing, a constant.

Faces near hers, shouting, yelling but no sound. Drowned out in the roar of the sea.

+++===+++

The removal vans had left with Akane's family's belongings days before. This day Akane and her family would follow and forever be gone from Linna's life.

The party had been held a few hours before and well attended. Now only relatives and close friends remained at the empty house.

"Well, this is it." Akane looked about her, "All packed. All ready."

Linna did not say anything. She just shrugged. She didn't feel like talking now. The fun of the party had worn off to the growing realisation of what this day actually meant.

"Don't be so glum Linna. We'll keep in touch, forever friends, right?" 

Linna nodded.

"Sooo," whenever Akane started speaking that way, she was up to something mischievous, "when you went out with Taro did you kiss?"

"What?!" Linna's eyes opened wide.

"You can tell me Linna," Akane winked, "afterall, who am I going to tell?"

Sighing, "No, we didn't. It was pretty boring actually."

"So you still haven't had your first kiss yet?"

"No..." blushing.

The unexpected, but desired happened.

Moist, soft lips connected.

Linna's eyes locked onto Akane's.

The smell of each other. Warm breath of the other in their mouth.

All the strength in Linna's body evaporated and she leaned on Akane.

The kiss broke with the sound of approaching footsteps on the wood floor.

They eye contain remained.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Akane smiling.

Outside, be the road. A minivan ready to take the family all the way to the airport. A luxury expense to let them take in the home and country they were leaving.

Akane and Linna hugged each other tightly before Akane pulled away, "Don't cry until you can't see me ok?"

"I'll try." Linna's throat was sore already.

"Forever friends."

"Forever friends."

+++===+++

A Doctor pulled a cord and plug out from behind the patients ear. Standing up he addressed his findings to the others in the room.

"I've fixed the problem, a fault with the synaptic conversion was causing a large amount of static. I expect a few such incidents for the first week she is active."

"There was no permanent damage done?"

"I do not think so. A more detailed scan would be required to be absolutely sure but I believe that can wait until the first Check. Nurse, note my comments so the test will be performed."

"Yes Doctor."

"Anything else?"

"No. She is fine and should be awake again shortly."

"Doctor?" the Nurse.

"Yes?"

"She had some questions before..."

"I will be in the Garden. Let her find me there." The Wind Master nodded his thanks to the Doctor and retired from the room.

+++===+++

Soft sounds, scrapping. Shuffling.

Her eyes opened.

Green.

The Nurse.

"I must have fallen asleep,"

"Yes. You still need much rest."

"Did I speak then? I was only thinking..."

The Nurse placed a tray of food on the table by the bed, "Let me sit you up so you can eat."

"Thanks..."

Additional pillows supported her back and the tray was settled into her lap. A cool snack meal.

Linna ate it quickly, suddenly ravenous. The Nurse took the tray away.

Linna took the time to study her surroundings.

Small room, no windows. Just the one door that she couldn't see out of from where she was. The bed she was in. Table beside it, empty. An octagonal mirror opposite the open door way. The paint a pale blue. Nothing on the floor that she could see. The room was fairly empty.

She turned her attention to herself. She was in a hospital, or something like that, which meant she was hurt.

I don't feel hurt. The warehouse. I was being shot at. Then a flash. Then Priss holding me. She was plenty upset. I guess that's what happened.

How badly was I hurt? How long have I been here?

So many questions she needed answering.

The Nurse came back and Linna immediately began her barrage.

"I don't know, I can't answer. The Doctor is outside in the garden, you can ask him."

"Thank you. Um, can I walk?"

"Yes. You might feel a little stiff but shouldn't have any problem."

Linna checked to see that she was dressed. She was. The gown a bit surprising.

She slipped out of bed so she could fully look at it.

A gown, peach in colour, with a complicated thread pattern like the Nurse had, the accent of her thread a pink contrast to the darker colour.

"Wow, this is beautiful." she ran her hands along the material, smooth. Silk.

Just where am I? she asked herself again.

"I'll show you out, slippers are by the door."

Linna followed, the stiffness in her legs apparent. Her whole body felt the same way, seizing up a little just by getting out of bed, having to support its own weight.

The room was joined to a short corridor, the Nurse leading her past another two doors, Linna thought that they were rooms like hers, to come to a door on the other side of the corridor. She opened it and indicated for Linna to go through it.

I guess it leads to the garden.

She turned to the doorway and stepped back in surprise.

Linna, being from the country had spent holidays and school trips at Shinto and Buddhist Shrines and one excursion to a bonsai garden so she was no stranger to traditional Japanese culture. However, the sight that appeared before her eyes was breathtaking.

Right in front of her, just outside the doorway was a small verandah with some shoes and slippers- presumably for walking in the garden because the level of delicacy she saw in the grass would suffer no firm surface on it. There was no trail leading from the verandah, the grass began immediately. A white washed wall topped with charcoal slates ran along the left side of the verandah for about five meters before stopping or becoming a corner. On the right side and in front were trees and bushes. No fallen leaves, or twigs or a stray branch could be seen. From just the beginning it could be seen that the garden was immaculately kept.

Linna slid her feet into the slippers, soft worn cotton and used her finger to put her heels in.

Everything here ... it must be all Chinese. From the slippers to the gown, the wall and the trees. I couldn't be in China could I?

Her feet began walking the grass.

Her hands reaching out to touch the leaves and branches. How long had it been when she had done that? Walked in nature.

Overhead was a clear sky. Slightly greasy looking. Buildings were around her but not towering ones. Their shadows cast in another direction.

Another shadow. She was still in Tokyo. The skyhook.

Walking on the grass felt comfortable. Such a difference to the hard city surfaces that seemed to resent being used as mere footpaths when all about were walls reaching to the sky. Grass was natural, accepting. Supporting.

She turned left as the corner of the white wall, walked passed a stone bench and towards a grove.

A pebble-bed stream, barely a foot wide twisted out of it. A steady stream of crystal water running along it.

Walking around the grove she could find no entrance. If one could get in then they would have to go between two trees. Where else could the Doctor be? He did not seem to be anywhere else in the garden.

Hands out in front Linna stepped up to the edge of the grove and moved branches out of her way.

She stumbled out of the tree line, a branch caught on her gown. Cursing she snapped the twigs and stepped clear dusting herself off.

Linna then became aware of the eyes watching her. Slowly with a hint of embarrassment she looked over at them, two men.

One old, grey hair and rotund wearing a cap. The other moving into middle age, face with some pockmarks, short straight black hair. The old one wearing an embroidered robe of red, the other in a plain black suit, the jacket Chinese and done up.

"Oh, If I'm disturbing anything..."

The old man smiled, "No no my dear. I have been expecting you."

"Oh" again.

"Please come over Miss Yamazaki. I am glad that you have recovered and am sure have a thousand questions to ask."

Linna joined the pair. The old man's eyes were warm if guarded, the other's calculating.

"Yes. I have many questions."

"Let me pre-empt you. I am Dr Shan, one of Sylia's old associates. She asked me for assistance when you, and herself were wounded,"

Sylia had been hurt as well?

"Is she all right?"

"Yes. She and the others have returned home. Something I am sure you wish to do as soon as you can.

"And, onto other questions you are still in Tokyo and staying at one of my healthcare centres. It has been almost three days since you were wounded."

"Three days? But I feel fine." she looked at her hands.

"Yes. The damage you suffered was mainly concussive. A few cuts and bruises that we were able to repair quite quickly and easily. You only woke today."

So I was knocked out. For three days. That would make today...

She counted forward the days, Monday when she was knocked out. Tuesday, Wednesday and then today Thursday.

"Well, thank you for taking care of me. I'm sure Sylia and the others are eager to find out how I am."

"Yes yes. I'm time. First you need some rehabilitation. I noticed that you look quite stiff."

She bent some limbs, flexed her fingers.

"My whole body. Stiff and heavy. It's funny, it even feels a little unfamiliar."

"That will pass with the rehabilitation, which, I forgot to introduce you earlier, Mr Gou will assist you with."

Awkwardly Linna bowed, unsure of Gou's standing and wondering what kind of rehabilitation she would have to do.

Gou simply nodded his head.

Linna frowned. A typical man then. Instantly discounting me because I'm a female and a patient.

"I'm sure you will find Mr Gou's exercises interesting and applicable to your secondary vocation."

Linna was about to question when she figured out what he meant. Being a Knight Sabre.

Dr Shan clapped his hands together, "And now is an excellent time to start. I will leave you in the capable hands on Mr Gou."

He walked away and Linna's good-bye fell dead before she spoke it when he stepped into the tree line and vanished.

+++===+++

The Wind Master opened a video connection to the laboratory where the Knight Sabre's hardsuits had been taken to for analysis. An age-lined face came up to the screen.

"Wind Master." the Engineer bowed.

"Tell me what have you found?"

The Engineer let his frustration show, "Very little. We have been able to reactivate both suits and a test subject to move in one but only in a very limited capability.

"Additionally, the green suit was heavily damaged, the helmet is destroyed and nothing can be salvaged from it. We have undertaken superficial repairs to the body damage it suffered just to see if we could.

"As to the white suit, the medical team had to cut an arm and leg from the rest of the suit. This has provided us with the greatest amount of information, but it is still of little use. What we do know is that the suits are incredibly complex and the structure concentrated. It was like something much larger had been shrunk to the current size and shape.

"The helmet of the white suit is intact and looks to contain a full suite of sensor and communications gear, but we can not start it. I believe there is somekind of biosecurity mechanism to prevent full use.

"One positive is that the suits are battery powered. The power source is not sophisticated and can easily be replicated."

The Wind Master stroked his chin, "How soon do you think you could have a single suit ready?"

"What do you mean by ready? If you mean being able to use it without a trained pilot then I cannot say. One suit is almost intact, missing a helmet which comes from the other so if both can be combined then the suit could be ready soon. Again, we would not know until..."

"Yes I see." he had a trained pilot though didn't he? Continuing, "Weapons systems?"

"A retractable sword for the white. No other visible weapons for both the white and green. They all seem to be for close combat. The arms and legs of the suits are quite strong."

Only for close combat? Little surprise then of the casualties the Knight Sabres had taken when fighting against Genom's soldiers. They had carried guns.

"Could it be armed? Given a rifle?"

The Engineer scratched his head, "Yes. But a custom weapon would be required for efficient use. The glove mechanism is of course over sized so the fingers cumbersome on a normal rifle. Small weapons would not work at all."

"Get something together, I would like to see tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

The screen snapped to black as he cut the connection.

+++===+++

It was not the exercise that was tiring her, it was the mental commitment required to follow what she was being taught, which looked like some kind of Martial Art. Gou had said that he would teach her a few basics only.

Linna hadn't really done any fighting training. She went to the gym often keep her level of fitness and did some boxercise/tai-bo lessons but that was a lot of jumping around and cardiovascular work rather than really learning how to fight properly. Well, the clientele of the gym she went to was like herself, office workers who would not have dared to get into a fight. She fought boomers but that was inside a tough shell of armour and with power to back it up. She imagined that hitting a person while inside her suit would inflict a lot of pain and could kill.

I don't even want to go there...

Gou had her breathing first, long deep breaths that were meant to travel somewhere about her womb. She couldn't really get the hang of it.

Next was something very strange. It didn't look like a fighting technique at all.

The Chinese must do things different to here.

Her town had a few clubs. She'd been to a few, to look with friends, or in their words, 'to perve' at the boys and see who was good. There had been a lot of shouting and people getting thrown about. It sure didn't look like fun.

What Gou showed her did not have shouting and was slow.

They stood opposite feet facing, arms touching at the wrist. Gou pushed with a little pressure and her came back towards her body. He shook his head and grabbed her arm with his other hand and pushed again and directed her arm where it should go, in a circling motion that led to her pushing back.

The motion continued for a few circuits and it felt quite strange. Her arm moving in a way that it didn't look like it was doing anything.

"Now, forget your arm. This is not about your arm. Instead of moving your arm, move your body."

Linna was perplexed and it showed.

Gou showed her, talking as he moved, "Your arm is static, it does not move closer or further from your body. Instead your body moves, swaying backwards and forwards in response to the movement of the opponent. Backwards if they move forward, forward if they move backward but never in a straight line. Always circling." his body rocked.

They joined wrists again and Linna tried what Gou had said, swaying her body.

"Relax, do not stiffen your arm because I said it is not to move. Relax your whole body. There is no need to exaggerate your movements..." and so on making corrections as they swayed in time.

Linna felt she was beginning to get the hang of it when she felt a slight change in the direction and pressure of Gou's movement. Then a fist was right before her face.

Her eyes opened wide.

"What I have shown you is the very beginning of a long road. This technique teaches you to be aware of your opponent's motion, to detect any changes by feeling the flow of his chi. As you learn you will know how to respond."

"I did feel something, like a little current jumping away."

Gou looked at her, studying. Trying to ascertain whether she was saying this simply to appear knowledgeable. He knew what she was however. So it could be possible.

"I will show you some more exercises that are for warming up the body and accelerating the heart."

+++===+++

Linna returned to her room. Just as plain as it was before. Outside it had grown dark. Her brain throbbed from the all the details it had had to input.

She did feel a little less stiff and more relaxed however. And it was something new.

If I keep it up I'll really be able to kick boomer ass. Even Sylia in her fancy suit won't compare to me.

She smiled. Looked around for a chair to sit on. None. So it was back to the bed. Nothing to read either.

She noticed a small intercom on the table. Pressed the button.

"Yes?" the voice of the Nurse.

"Uh. I'm hungry."

"I will bring a meal shortly."

"And I want something to read, or a TV." Linna added.

"As you wish."

She moved into some space, practiced a few of the exercises. She was excited to be learning something like this. And with own personal trainer! There would be no way in the world she could afford that at a regular gym. Hopefully she could continue the tuition when she got out.

Whenever that would be. The Doctor hadn't said. She reminded herself to ask that next time they met.

When she heard footsteps she quickly got into the bed, sitting up ready to again demolish whatever was brought to her.

+++===+++

As soon as Linna had closed her eyes she was fast asleep. No dreams came and the Nurse woke her with a shake on the shoulder. It was breakfast. Although there was no clock in the room so she didn't really know what the time was.

She felt well rested, a rejuvenated energy that she had not experienced in a long time.

The breakfast was quite different to her usual. Not that they would know what that was. It wasn't even a Japanese breakfast.

The food here too is all Chinese?

This didn't look so. So she asked, "What is this?" poking at it.

"A high protein meal. Your body needs a higher energy intake than before ... to help you recover that is."

As before her hunger overrode any questions about the food and the breakfast was deposited into her stomach without a trace left on the tray.

She then asked for the bathroom and was shown to it, where she could also bathe. She shut the door behind her, it didn't have a lock, took the gown off- she'd have to ask for a fresh one later, and turned the shower taps on.

Hot water hissed down.

She turned away to look at the mirror. Looking at herself. Eyes searching for any bruises or scars, anything that showed where she had been hurt the days before.

She could find nothing. Not a blemish. Perfect skin, smooth and taut.

Do I look different? The tips of her fingers running over her skin.

As she concentrated on herself it was like her eyes suddenly zoomed in on the focal point. The skin expanded out to reveal every pore and hair.

What was that!? she shook her head. Closed her eyes, opened them again. Everything back to normal.

Steam from the shower began to fog up the mirror.

She added cold water, using her hand to test the temperature until it felt right and she stepped in letting the rain cover her with its barrage.

She soaped, washed her hair and then stood directly under the stream to rinse. The water concentrated on the top of her head. The warmth seeping into her skull.

Eyes closed standing. Allowing herself the moments of relaxation. Her mind clear, free. Arms limp at her side, the water tributaries gathering together at her fingers to fall in larger streams.

Today. Today I will see them again.

She finished the shower and stepped out groping in the steam for the towel. Her foot stubbed on something on the floor.

Bending down, it was a weighing machine. The towel on the basin Linna stepped onto the machine. To read the dial she had to kneel down.

"What?" she shrieked.

That can't be possible. It says I'm ten kilograms heavier. She frowned. It must be broken.

Stepped off.

Dried her hair, body, wrapped the towel about her and went back to her room.

There were new clothes. Not a gown this time, a jacket and pant combination with the same kind of thread pattern. This time in shades of grey, the pattern being the darker.

Silk again. It felt so comfortable against her skin.

A knock on the door frame, edge furthest away.

Linna spun around suddenly tense. She relaxed a little when she saw that it was Gou. Again in his black suit.

"The Nurse told me you were up." his voice was quite melodic. No gruff or heaviness in it at all. Light. Like the way he moved. He was so fluid.

"Did you...?"

Gou raised his hands palm outwards, "No."

That was satisfactory enough.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "Do you think you remember what I showed yesterday?"

"I think so."

He smiled. Lips pressed together.

"Good. Let's go outside and continue."

"Now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I guess not."

+++===+++

Dr Shan put the handset down.

The news he had just been given was very troubling. He quickly dialed a number and the line was answered immediately, "I want the Third Medical shut down right away, completely empty the premises and transfer the staff." he didn't wait for a response.

He pressed a buzzer. The door at the other end of the room opened and a lanky man walked in.

"Bring Mr Gou and the girl to the Red Lab."

The man bowed and left.

Dr Shan settled back into his chair, hands pressed together at the fingertips.

+++===+++

Linna had no idea where she was being taken. The limousines windows, the vehicle had to be a limo because the back seat area was large, were opaque and couldn't be controlled from where she was.

Gou sat beside her, face unreadable as usual. Another man, the one that had requested their presence sitting opposite playing with the ring tones of his cell phone.

The chirping noise was really beginning to irritate her.

"Do you mind?"

The man regarded her for a second then went back to his phone.

Gou's arm flashed out and snatched the phone from the stunned man.

The man said something in Chinese and gestured for the phone. 'Give that back' most likely.

'Screw you' seemed to be what Gou replied. The man tried a lunge but Gou easily pushed him back with his foot. The man stopped when Gou crushed the phone with the one hand.

Linna was amazed. A person of his size shouldn't be able to do that.

Gou smiled his tight smile again. Obviously very pleased with himself.

+++===+++

They arrived at whatever destination. The doors opened and they were already inside, an underground or internal garage. Quickly ushered into the building proper.

Through a warren of corridors and rooms. Linna was thoughourly lost.

At last a pair of double doors opened wide revealing a large room. In the middle was a bench, and on it a hardsuit.

Linna immediately recognised its shape. It was hers. But the colour. Not green. A flat black. A helmet, also black lay next to it. But it wasn't hers.

There were quite a few lab coated men in the room. Standing around consoles, holding tablets. Poking at pieces of this and that.

The Dr Shan was also there. He saw their arrival and came over to them. His face was grave.

"It is good that you arrived so quickly. I have some bad news."

Linna's heart shuddered with a chill.

"Your friend Sylia. She has been captured by Genom."

"What? How is that possible? They never knew where we were..."

"I do not know how they have found out. I had sent one of my men to inform her personally of your recovery. He saw her being escorted from her residence by one of Genom's men." Brian Mason, he did not add. The girl would not know who he was.

"Do you know where she's being taken?"

"No." Dr Shan shook his head, "Genom has many facilities. Even if she was taken to their headquarters- we could do nothing."

Linna's eyes turned to her hardsuit. Narrowed.

"I'll rescue her."

A hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"That is admirable. But foolish. You are alone. To attack Genom would be suicide."

"So I do nothing then?"

"Wu wei." Gou spoke, "Doing nothing can be the best thing to do. The situation will change so action becomes possible."

"I don't believe that! I have to do something. Priss, the others. Do you know about them?"

"We do not know where they are."

Frustrated, and helpless she stormed the short distance to the table where her hardsuit lay.

Black. It had some appeal.

"Does it work?" she asked.

"It is functioning, but none of us know how it works."

Her hands ran along the cold surface of the hardsuit.

An Engineer stood opposite her, "The suit is used in close combat?"

"Huh? Yes." her suit.

"Forgive us Ms Yamazaki, we have taken the liberty to conduct some tests based on your recent battle, and the enemies you are likely to face in the future."

"I don't understand?"

Dr Shan came to stand beside her, "We have tested to see if the hardsuit is compatible with guns."

"Guns?"

What does a hardsuit need a gun for? Only Nene had one and it didn't work too well. To kills a boomer you had to destroy its core and that was best accomplished with a hand.

"Your enemies are no longer boomers. They have guns. They shot you and your friend Sylia. They will do so again."

Bullets impacting all over her. Knocking her this way and that.

"I... I can't use a gun. I won't use a gun. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Then how will you get Sylia? How will you survive?"

"I don't know..."

"It is a hard choice. One of the hardest a person might have to make," but not harder than his own, nor the consequences as worse as to the choice he made, "but it is best to be prepared."

"What are you asking of me?"

The Sins never cease.

"We want you to test with guns. In the suit. We need to see it fully functioning for the tests to be accurate."

Linna's hands were balled, her head hanging. This isn't what a Knight Sabre is. I'm not a killer. Not a murderer. I couldn't hurt anyone. Sylia. Priss. Nene. They could all be in trouble. It's my duty to help them.

"All right."

+++===+++

There was no suit for Linna to change into. She ordered the hardsuit carried to a room empty of people and monitors.

"Will it even work without the suit? The body hugging material. Probably another of Sylia's little tricks.

She removed her clothes and slid into the hardsuit, shivering. It felt a lot cooler, and closer. Her skin in direct contact with the cushioning layer.

The hardsuit whirred to life and snapped into place comfortably over her body. Her body grew accustomed to its coolness.

She flexed her hands, bent the knees. Joints creaking. Everything seemed in working order.

She returned to the main room.

All eyes focused on her.

She felt both a little uncomfortable, and superior at the attention.

Here she was, a Knight Sabre.

They took her to a firing range.

An Engineer handed over a pistol. It was fairly big in his hands but as soon as Linna took it it looked pathetic. She gripped it and tried to put her finger through the trigger guard. Wouldn't fit. She handed the pistol back.

They handed over a larger weapon. They called it a submachine gun. It was weapon like those used against her. High rate of fire, compact so it could be used in urban terrain.

The jargon made her head spin.

She gripped the barrel and handle. Her finger fit this time. Someone showed her how to hold it, stock in the shoulder to take the recoil. Probably wouldn't matte with her hardsuit but it was easiest way and best for aiming.

A target appeared down the range.

She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"It is loaded?"

"The safety is on. This is it. On. Off" she was shown.

One eye closed she tilted her head so it was over the length of the gun, eye in line with the barrel.

Her body was sideways on, feet planted apart. Again, with the hardsuit probably not necessary but best to learn the correct way.

She squeezed her finger just a little.

Flame erupted from the mouth of the weapon. It jolted a little in her arms before she put resistance and it stopped moving all together. The sound it made was a loud spluttering or coughing.

Down the range the target danced.

The firing ended when the magazine was empty.

The target was brought down. It had holes all over it.

Linna felt embarrassed. "I've never even seen a real gun before."

"They destroy the purity of the Martial Spirit." Gou commented. The engineer's turned their attention away from him.

"This is how you reload."

"This is how you change how many bullets you fire with each press of the trigger."

"You have to be mindful of how much pressure you put on the trigger. Remember you are in a hardsuit so you strength is magnified. What you might think is a little is translated into a greater amount. Remember that when friends are around, you don't want to accidentally shoot them."

"No I wouldn't." she laughed nervously.

Linna concentrated on her target. Firing magazine after magazine. Short bursts. Single shots. Her marksmanship showing noticeable improvement over the hours.

Different weapons. Shotguns. Assault Rifles. Who ever Dr Shan was, medicine wasn't his only profession. He had quite an armoury and probably a lot more.

How did Sylia know him? He must be a criminal, whatever the Chinese version of the Yakuza was.

Do I really want to be involved with these people?

But they can help me. Get back Sylia. The others. I have to trust Sylia. She wouldn't involve herself with dangerous criminals.

A target exploded into scraps as she fired two quick shotgun shells into it.

+++===+++

The picture wasn't too clear but The Wind Master could make out enough features to recognise the other two Knight Sabres.

He was watching a live feed from one his surveillance teams at the Stingray residence.

"Do you know how long they have been there?"

"No Sir. I was checking the perimeter when I saw them in the alley. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Stay where you are and monitor them. If they move let us know."

"Yes Sir."

The image vanished.

Intriguing. The remaining Knight Sabres with some bikers were watching their headquarters, occupied by Genom. His own men were watching the building and now the bikers. No one was watching his men.

They know of Sylia's capture. Do they know she has already gone? What was their plan?

The Wind Master had the patience to wait and see. He was only a supporting player in this story, at the moment. Brought in by chance. Chance. Upon its wings opportunity was carried.

"Bring her up here."

+++===+++

Linna looked at the feed. There was no mistaking Nene.

"Are we going to contact them?" she asked, eager to join her friends again.

"They are waiting for something. I suggest we wait too. Genom does not know they are there and contact may spoil that. I don't want to intrude on their plans."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Then we will help."

Good. Linna wanted to show off her gun to Priss, sure that her friend would be jealous. 'Don't have to get my hands messy now with this!'

They waited. Linna still in her hardsuit. The battery was replaced when it got low. The replaced one put into a recharger. That was useful. They only had two, the ones from her own and Sylia's hardsuit.

She wanted to bite her fingernails as the tension grew with the waiting. Instead the drummed on a surface.

This is what cops do all the time. How could they handle it? How could Priss handle it? Or Nene, she must be going mad.

Something started to happen. All attention turned to the amateur feed.

"That's the Mobile Pit." the van turned a corner off screen with the bikers a distance behind.

"Follow both groups." came the order.

The image was gone. Instead the drivers of the tailing cars told them what was going on.

"Turning onto... Koizumi..."

"Traffic is light, keeping my distance."

"No one else tailing."

"Wait... yes, here they go!" the driver got excited, "... swarming around the van, wait. It crashed. The van crashed."

Linna's tapping replaced with tension filled fists.

"Two have gone into the van, the rest are leaving." long silence, "One has come back, about to- no. Holy... it's the Knight Sabres. The two women that went into the van are the Knight Sabres. Or they're dead and the Knight Sabres are in the van. No. It's them. One's leaving on jets. The biker and the other Knight Sabre are getting onto bikes. Uh Oh. The Police have found them, a copter. They're off, copter pursuing..."

"I have to do something!" Linna shot upright.

"Genom will go after then. And find them with the Police's help." Gou.

"They're my friends, I'm not going to sit here and.. and _listen_!"

Dr Shan nodded.

Grimly smiling Linna went over to the bench, grabbed the black helmet and put it on.

To everyone else but her a problem was obvious. The helmet did not cover the neck at all leaving her skin exposed.

"Take off your helmet, there is a problem."

Gou searched around, grabbed an Engineer and got him to remove his shirt. Tore it to protest. He wrapped the strips of cloth, dark blue, around Linna's neck.

"Thank you."

The thin smile.

"Okay, how do I get out of here and to where they are?" Linna, Knight Sabre, shouted.

+++===+++

Coming up with a title for this chapter was really hard and at first I didn't think Always Together Now fit- it was just a Passengers song (Brian Eno / U2) that I liked (HEAT soundtrack) but when I remembered the small parts where Linna remembered Akane the title did feel appropriate, 'forever friends'. And Linna's loyalty to her friends makes the fit nicer as well so while not glaringly obvious I think it was a reasonable choice. My biggest part, also. I guess I just wanted to keep all the Linna events into a single chapter. 


	12. Blitzkrieg

Blitz Krieg A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Chapter 12 of {unknown}]

An empty can spun away crazily as Kaneda's front wheel clipped it.

He and Priss both were well past it in a second as they hurtled down a long deserted straight, their engines loud.

The speed whipping his hair Kaneda checked his odometer- it read one hundred ninety two kilometers and hour and climbing.

Barely pushing it... his motorcycle was a piece of workmanship. Completely custom built to his own specs paid for with the money he had inherited from loss of his parents. It could go a lot faster but he didn't want to outpace Priss.

Who, weighting significantly more in her hardsuit was able to keep the speed.

But not much faster.

Her bike was vibrating just a little too much for its own good and she didn't want to put any more pressure on it, even if she was being chased.

The Police Helicopter was falling away unable to keep the pace the bikers were reaching. Priss watched the bright spotlight grow smaller in her side-mirrors.

But that didn't mean she was safe. The copter had cameras and more would be on the way.

Genom would also be on the way and that was what she was worried out. The memories of the last time she came up against Genom still terrifyingly vivid.

Ahead Kaneda braked and took a hard corner. He was pushing it, accelerating quickly out of the corner.

+++===+++

The Secretarial Boomer was capable of learning. For it to adequately perform its tasks it needed this capacity to understand what was wanted of it without being given a direct order.

Being a semi-intelligent artificial life form it had knowledge of what it was doing and that her Master enjoyed doing it, but had no real understanding of why. The activity was something humans did together. She was a boomer, designed to aid its Master in business activities. Why did her Master not do this with another human?

The human they had brought back with them. She was compatible for him.

Instead of being locked in a room, she could satisfy her Master's physical needs.

She made the noises expected of her, altered her body temperature but was all the time oblivious to the reason of the action.

Impassively, a few feet away the other Secretarial Boomer watched. It's mind on something else entirely. It's learning process trying to understand Mother.

+++===+++

If it had been a normal size car Linna would not have fit very well in it while wearing her hardsuit. The limousine however was spacious enough for her sit properly.

Two others in the back compartment sat opposite each other at the other side of the compartment letter her legs stretch out.

One was on a phone.

The other was one of the Engineers from the facility. Stuck between his legs were two guns. On the seat opposite Linna was a cardboard box full of magazines and their deadly cargo.

She still couldn't see out the windows. Her helmet rested on her lap.

The limo was moving fast, that she could tell. Occasionally it would turn and the force push her one way or another.

Surprisingly her heart beat was not thumping away like it usually did when she was about to go on mission. When it actually came to the fight with the boomer she calmed down a lot, the wait over, the objective before her.

+++====++++

A loud knocking on the door.

No politeness in it at all, dangerous considering whose door it was.

Dangerous if the occupant had been aware enough to hear it.

But the human called Mason was engaged in other demanding activities that required his full attention.

The watching boomer, who clearly heard the knocking, went to the door and opened it just enough for its self to fit through and enter the corridor where worried faces stared at her.

"Where's Mr Mason?" one asked. A pose of urgency.

"Mr Mason is busy. If you wish I can schedule a meeting for tomorrow."

"Stupid boomer! We need to see him now, something bad has just happend!" clawed shaking hands close to the boomers immaculate attire.

"I shall see if Mr Mason can see you." and the boomer reentered the room closing the door behind her and locking it.

With steady steps, no urgency translated into them from the men's words she came to stand where the favoured Secretarial Boomer and its Master were engaged.

"What are you doing boomer?" Mason was irritated. It would be impossible with that _thing_, looking on with no reaction.

"There are two men outside who want to see you Sir."

"They can wait!"

"They said that 'something bad' has happened" she played back the voice perfectly.

Hearing somebody else perfectly mimic another was disturbing, more so if it was a female mimicking a man, and again more when the female was actually a boomer and so not even human. A machine.

The men outside waited with growing apprehension. Time was quickly getting ahead of them.

The doors flew back and with lethality Mason approached them, "I hope for your sake that this is important." the men mistook his flushed face for anger.

Stammering, "The Knight Sabres have recovered their hardsuits."

At first Mason had nothing to say. His mouth and throat ceased to function while his brain digested the information, ran over it a few times before coming to a conclusion.

"How the fuck did that happen!?" he nearly screamed.

Mason was one not to lose his temper easily. It either required a constant source of irritation working of the course of hours, or as was this case something so unbelievable and impossible that had a negative impact on his actions.

"As the Knight Sabre's van was being brought here. It was a attacked by a bike gang who must be cooperating with them."

Mason forced his anger back. The only way to deal with problems was logically. A cool logic that could anaylise the facts, pose some solutions and then to pick the most suitable one.

The explanation continued, "The Police are chasing them know."

A good day turned sour.

"Keep following them, I want full cooperation from all branches of the Police to make sure they don't get away!"

+++===+++

Oda Yamazaki once again checked the address written down on the piece of paper he held in his left hand with the number stenciled in white paint on the dull brown painted door.

"This is it."

"Then why doesn't she answer?" Oda's wife, Chihoko Yamazaki looked at her husband with concern.

Parents of Linna Yamazaki they had not had word from their daughter in two weeks, which was unheard of. Chihoko called her daughter at least twice a week and Linna did so to her parents once a week. The conversations might not be long but it was family keeping in touch and important to them all.

Although Linna moved away from her parents to Tokyo they were still a close family.

"We should have called her work."

"We don't have their number dear," Chihoko sighed, "I hope that nothing has happened to her."

"The foolish girl will get a piece of my mind!" the father growled. He was equally worried but had grown up in the world where men didn't show any feelings that might be considered unmanly. A farmer of many generations, chauvinism was strongest away from the melting pots of the urban centres.

He banged on the door.

His wife's hands took hold of his arm, "Don't make a scene. We should leave a note and go to the Police."

"Bah! Like they will do anything. This isn't the country where you know the Officers. This is a moral-less city. Corrupt. It was a mistake to let her come here."

"We can't do anything about that now..."

Footsteps behind them and they went into silence like any do when intruded upon by strangers.

It was one man, tall and wearing a dark suit and for some reason dark glasses.

He stopped right beside them.

"Are you Mr Yamazaki?" he addressed the husband.

"Yes. Who are you?" he replied.

Chihoko cut in, "Are you here about Linna?" she leaned forward expectantly.

The stranger nodded, "I am here about your daughter. Could you wait just a moment?" 

He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Are you a Policeman?"

+++===+++

"There is a call for you Mr Mason." the boomer with the red hair held out the handset.

They were back in Mason's office. He pacing the room.

Mason took the handset, "Yes?"

His dark expression changed.

"Yes."

+++===+++

The stranger/policeman put the phone away. His hand remained in his jacket.

"Now leave this to me Chihoko," Oda ordered, turned back to the stranger, "What do you know about our daughter?"

The stranger smiled, unnerving for some reason.

"Your daughter is in a great deal of trouble."

"Trouble! Oh no," Chihoko felt faint and leaned onto her husband for support. Her daughter!

Oda scowled, "What's happened to her?"

"The same thing that will happen to you if you do not do as I say." the stranger had always wanted to say something like that.

And to pull his pistol out slowly, held at waist level like on the old gangster movies.

Chihoko fainted.

+++===+++

"They're loosing them!" Leon banged the dashboard.

Daley grabbed the radio handset, "Can't you keep up?"

He had one eye on the car's GPS/Traffic Location system and the image being supplied by the helicopter. They were closing in but still too far away that if the copter lost them then no intercept would happen.

"They're going too fast!" the copter pilot shouted back.

"Damn it that's not good enough!" Leon yelled loud enough for the pilot to wince, kilometers away.

A third party cut onto the channel, "Detectives Wong and McNicol, this is under the jurisdiction of the Metropolitan Police, not the ADP."

"What the hell? There's a Knight Sabre involved and that.." it was Daley's turn to get angry. There was no he way he was going to let the Metro cops take this.

"But no boomers. If you want to help, get off the airwaves."

"Who is this?"

A voice with much more authority than the current speaker came on, "This is Superintendent Toyoma."

Leon and Daley exchanged glances.

"The criminal act perpetrated by the Knight Sabres is in our jurisdiction. You will continue your ADP activities. We will catch them which is something the ADP has not been able to do!"

The channel went dead.

"Damn those bastards!" Leon swore, "How far are away we now?"

"Too far Leon." Daley looked over in the direction of where the chase was happening. He could see a convergence of airborne craft.

"This certainly doesn't look like a typical pursuit."

"Huh? What do you mean?" his partner asked. Whenever Daley started sounding wispy he knew something was up.

"It almost reminds me of the debacle earlier this week," they had all heard about the gun battle that spilled over onto the street and was broadcast live on every channel before the Police shut the transmission down. The end story was that the criminals/terrorists were all killed in a shot out later that night. Rumour was that the Police weren't involved in taking out the terrorists. The word Genom floated around.

"Yeah, the sky is starting to look busy. But I'll be damned if I let the Metro bring in the Knight Sabres."

Daley turned his attention to the city maps and GPS.

"They're going to want to get away from the helicopters and that means on of the tunnels. If we knew where they were going..."

Leon had some idea, if he was right about the bike. He put his foot down on the accelerator.

"My bet is on the Bay Tunnel, its the quickest way to the other side."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me."

Sirens wailing the cruiser sped off an off-ramp.

+++===+++

In the limo Linna was being prepared.

The magazines had magnet strips on one side so they could be stuck onto her armour. The gun had a strap. She had to be careful of her jets, keep the gun and magazine away from the direction of its blast otherwise she could set off the ammunition.

The limo started to slow down.

The whooping sound of rotors passed by overhead.

"This as close as we can get without attracting attention. The pursuit is moving away but at an angle, not directly, we will direct you in."

"Okay."

She put on her helmet. Sylia's actually. Painted black. I'm doing this for you Sylia, and Priss and Nene. I'll join you soon.

They came to a halt.

+++===+++

Priss spared a quick glance up to the sky, it sure was getting crowded. Spotlights were illuminating Kaneda and herself from all directions.

She moved herself to be along side Kaneda, he turned to face her, gave a thumbs up and smiled as best he could with the speed they were moving at.

Ones lips tended to be forced back if the mouth was open.

"You can get out of here. I'm just slowing you down."

"What?" he yelled back.

"Split up!"

"No way."

"Dammit Kaneda, don't argue. They can see your face." the air roared by them ,"They're after me, if we split they'll leave you alone."

"How can you be sure?"

How could she be sure. The cops would be able to identify Kaneda easily, ask around and that would lead them to their place and Nene. Thus totally screwing up her plans. Unless she had the cops focused on her alone.

Letting go of the handlebars with one had she swung the arm out like a strike at Kaneda.

"What the!" he jerked away.

"Get out of here!" her arm held in a threatening manner.

Kaneada got the message and showed just how much he had been holding his bike back by shooting ahead.

His bike was probably faster than hers when she wasn't riding in her hardsuit.

A search light went after him but the rest stayed on her.

"That's right you bastards," she shouted at them, "Your masters want me don't they!"

+++===+++

"...headed along Express way 14..."

"That's near the Bay underpass.."

"Converging. The Knight Sabre's aren't going to escape this time."

+++===+++

Bay Tunnel Turnoff 2km in white on green flashed past.

Almost there, not long now and she would be away from the buzzards circling above.

Turn off lane, reached in tens of seconds. Priss eased onto it with a drift. Half a klick to the tunnel mouth, she could see it now and it grew larger rapidly.

Lights flashing, Metro Police cruisers well ahead of her were going to cut her off to the tunnel. Two from one side, another on the other.

The tunnel was six lanes wide, not enough to block the road. She could get through easily.

The doors of the cruisers opened and the occupants got out.

One hundred fifty meters.

Flashes of light winking.

Those bastards are firing at me!

One hundred meters.

Priss couldn't hear the sound of the firing. Drowned out by her speed and sound of her bike as it ran at its peak.

Fifty meters.

A spark on her windshield. It cracked.

The cruisers were parked on angles taking up most of the lanes but leaving enough gap in between for to slip through.

If she was going slower. If she wasn't being shot at.

One cruiser's angle wasn't too acute to the direction of the road. The vehicle had a nice low front that sloped up. A perfect ramp. She wouldn't hit it right on but didn't need to.

Ten meters.

Zero meters.

Priss lifted the front tyre off the road enough for it to land on the bonnet of the cruiser. Like a dart hardsuit and motorcycle shot into the air over the heads of the Police Officers, ducking behind their doors.

The bike rose up, tyres spinning wildly against nothing. Air bleeding the speed. The tunnel closing fast, the bike still rising.

I'm going to hit the wall!

Priss leaned over to one side tilting the bike with her added weight, passing under the roof of the tunnel smashing off the maximum height sign and beginning descent.

The landing would have been hard. Hard enough to damage her bike and cancel any thoughts of being able to escape from the Police who were scrambling to chase after her.

But it wasn't. Priss fired in small bursts her hardsuit jets to ease the descent and instead she landed with a jolt, accelerated and added boost from her jets.

Like a nightmare ride the tunnel flashed by her, nothing but a blur. Doing over two hundred.

The cops behind her wouldn't be able to capture her, the ones that were going to be in front would be the problem. Waiting, a row of them at the exit of the tunnel.

Unless there was some other way out. A service or maintenance tunnel, or one that branched off and headed back to the city.

Not that Priss had the time to look or would be able to see it coming.

And she didn't feel like giving up her bike just yet, not when it still had 'go' in it. Her bike wasn't going to let her down. They'd been through too much, as a team.

"Why did I think up this stupid plan anyway..."

She didn't have time to ponder an answer, the exit was approaching fast.

+++===+++

Helicopters hovered overhead, spotlights trained on the exit of the tunnel. A hundred meters back a solid line of Police cars and vans in a makeshift barricade, all turned side on. Behind that wall the Metro Police themselves, weapons out peering into the orange glow of the tunnel waiting for the arrival of one of the legendary Knight Sabres.

Word had already been passed down that promotion was going to be given to the one that bagged the vigilante.

Pistols, shotguns, riot guns. The Riot Squad or SWAT not on enough notice to be available.

"This looks serious." Daley Wong, leaning out his window with binoculars. The car in neutral on a hill looking down to the scene.

"They don't want to capture the Knight Sabres, they want to kill them!" Leon put the car into drive, turned down the hill.

"You can't go down there."

"We are."

Kaneda, idling in a shadow waited for the Police cruiser to slip out of sight down the hill before getting back onto the road. He'd slipped the aerial tail, in the maze of concrete and glass towers it wasn't that hard for a skilled rider on a good fast bike. The streets were empty, even of cops, all of them after Priss.

Not much I can do. Only watch. But I don't think I want to do that.

Something bright, up in the sky. Like a falling star, yet too close. Kaneda lost it behind the buildings.

It was time for him to go home.

Leon and Daley saw it too, like a rocket's flare, or if one was poetical, a lightning strike from heaven. They had seen it before.

The comrades looked at each other, Daley tightened his seatbelt and Leon put the peddle to the metal.

+++===+++

Cars, vans, vehicles of all sizes with spinning lights utop. The exit bathed in white. The end of the tunnel.

Salvation or damnation?

Isn't that always the case, to get spiritual in times of crisis? No time to think about it however...

Priss, on her motorcycle emerged from the tunnel glowing in the lights of the copters, red and blue washed away like sins in confession, replaced with a warm coat of pure white, blinding her in its brilliance.

Mesmerizing the line of Police.

Halfway to them reached before they reacted.

"FIRE!" over the speakers.

The Winking of the Devil all along the barricade.

Priss' eyes grew wide as like an Arrow from Heaven, a silhouette of a Knight Sabre, trailing flame like a comet flashed into her view.

Struck the front of a cruiser.

Driving it into the road, the rear jumping up, the plastic body shattered twain.

The jumping car leaving a gap in the line.

Right in front of her.

Priss twisted the bike sideways and let it fall, sparks flying up around her like fireworks, the sound worse than fingernails run along a blackboard.

She had a good view of the underbody of a Police Cruiser as she slid past.

It crashed down behind her in flame.

She fired her jets slowing then stopping the slide. The power of a hardsuit so useful righting the bike no issue.

Priss turned to look at the wreck behind her, "Way to go Nene!" she pumped her arm.

Lit by the flame of burning fuel a hardsuit rose.

That's not Nene...

Linna? It can't be.

Above the hovering lights moved.

From a speaker, "This is the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, we have you surrounded. Surrender!"

The response unexpected.

+++===+++

Linna raised the assault rifle she held. Loaded, safety off. The power of the spotlight covering the machine behind it, yet also giving her the perfect aiming point.

Like an angry roar of defiance of the not yet cowed the weapon fired.

The light went out raining glass.

"Holy shit! They've got guns!"

Linna turned to another helicopter and fired. The spotlight exploded in sparks and it veered away.

She emerged from the wreck and Priss saw her clearly.

A Black Knight Sabre.

Daley couldn't believe his eyes. Never before had he seen or heard of the Knight Sabres carrying firearms. Now one was shooting Fireflies out of the sky. All around it, Policemen with guns themselves but no armour. And the Knight Sabre was black.

"There's another one?!" he shouted incredulously.

The black Knight Sabre didn't give the Metro cops time to pull themselves together. She ran along half the barricade firing into the engine blocks of their vehicles, turning one over.

The Police scurried away from her in terror.

It had become a rout.

A few fired. Their bullets did nothing.

Priss watched on unmoving. Oblivious to when Leon stopped beside her, "I didn't know it was the Metro who were following you," he hoped she understood.

Priss heard, it snapped her out of her frozen state, her head snapped around, "What?" said through speakers.

"Leon what the hell are you doing?" Daley scrambling to get out of the car, Leon grabbed onto him, never taking his eyes of the blue Knight Sabre.

"Get out of here." he said to her.

"What!?" Daley.

Priss looked back to.... she didn't know who it was. The suit was Linna's, and Sylia's. And black. She spoke through the internal system, "I'm getting the hell out of here, follow me."

She gunned the engine, acrid smoke rising from the back tyre. A mark left on the spot she had just been.

"They're getting away!"

Leon stepped out, took careful aim with his hand gun, an old weapon but reliable. Heavy. Comfortable. He fired once.

"I hope you know what you're doing Leon, otherwise we're in deep shit."

Noise. Sirens wailing. Shouting. The sound of burning.

Linna finished a magazine at the copters, blew out the tyres of two cars that were moving.

She leapt high and fast and quickly vanished from the eyes of the Police.

+++===+++

"Those useless fools!" Mason slammed his fist into hard wood table.

The scene one of chaos displayed in crisp accuracy by the camera's mounted on the Police Helicopters.

He shut down the image. Furious. Wanted to throw something at the wall. Wanted to destroy something. Anger completely overriding the logic of his will.

Knocking on the door.

"What is it?!" almost a scream. Never before had he been so angry. Out of control. All the frustration over years channeling at this very moment.

A third Knight Sabre. Where did a third Knight Sabre come from. He had Sylia. Two had done the attack. The fourth was dead...

The fourth.

The office was uncluttered. Hands groped for something to throw.

The pair of Secretarial boomers watched impassive as usual. But learning. They never stopped learning.

The doors opened inwards. A lone man entered, he paused upon seeing the state of his boss. Flushed red, breathing heavily.

The fourth. No body had been found. The footage, impossible to survive.

The man cleared his throat, Mason glared. A frightening sight, sunken flesh bright as if an inner flame burned just under the surface.

"Mr Mason, the, uh, hostages have been taken to the safehouse as you requested."

"Hostages?" few things he forgot. The lapse brought on by the anger.

"The parents of, Linna Yamazaki."

Linna Yamazaki. The fourth.

From the pit of his stomach laugher overtook the anger. Echoing.

The man took a step backwards disturbed. Is he mad?

"The Police, pathetic tools, have failed. But I shall not. Our Security Forces defeated the Knight Sabres once before, they shall do so again and this time with the odds stacked firmly in our favour."

"Sir, do you think that is wise? If the public knew about our capabilities..."

"Silence!" Mason went behind his desk, sat down, rational to his own mind again, "This will be a perfect field testing." light behind the eyes, "This is what I want you to do. It must be ready tomorrow afternoon."

And Mason laid down his plan to destroy the Knight Sabres.

+++===+++

Priss had enough sense in her to not drive into the gang's place while in her hardsuit. She parked and hid her bike, looked for signs of Nene, found none.

She would have come back here. Hopefully close by watching. Now, to get inside without being seen. Shouldn't be too hard, big place. Night time. Quiet.

She flew up to the top. Went over to the edge, looked down into the courtyard. Spied Kaneda's bike.

He made it back.

A familiar sound made her turn around.

The sound of a Knight Sabre landing.

It was the black one. Deffinately Linna's suit and some of Sylia's. A flat black, swallowing up the light. Cartons or something stuck onto the legs. A sinister weapon held in both hands at rest.

"Who are you?" Priss asked. She held herself tense. Ready for anything.

A hand came up to the visor of the Black Knight Sabre, one extended finger tapping above where the eye would be.

Something Priss had done, months ago.

"Linna!" she gasped.

The visor rose up.

Linna Yamazaki, face beaded with sweat, broke into a wide smile. One of the things that made her easy to get along with and like. Friendly and open. Like one would except from a country raised girl, smiles in the city were guarded.

"Hello Priss, miss me?"

For both of them emotions were on hold, yet to be established in this reunion.

"Oh my fucking God!" Nene's high pitched scream pierced both their ears.

The Red Knight Sabre came out of her hiding place.

"Linna!" Nene rushed over to Linna and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Tears of happiness stinging her eyes.

+++===+++

Across the street an unmarked van braked to a stop. Nobody got out which would have been strange if anyone had been looking to notice.

+++===+++

Faces exposed the trio of friends faced each other after having exchanged hugs and tears- that still lay fresh on their cheeks.

For Nene, seeing Priss cry was like being in hell when snowing. She tried a jibe, earning a near miss of a glove.

"Ok. So now that we're altogether, what do we do?" Priss, continuing her command role.

"Do you know about Sylia?" Linna queried.

The others nodded.

"Not that I give a shit about her anymore,"

"Priss!?" Linna and Nene said together, shocked. The way Priss sounded, was so, final. The singer and Sylia had their differences and many fights yet had remained. That now didn't look the case.

"Haven't you thought about it Linna? She almost got you killed! What do you owe her. It's her fault, her problem. I only been doing what I've been doing to make sure you and Nene were safe."

"So you're just going to abandon here to Genom?" Linna pointed to the corporations tower, floodlit on the bay.

Nene stepped in as a pacifier, "C'mon guys, we should talk about this later and off the roof."

Priss turned to Nene, "Did you bring everything?"

Nene looked sheepish, "I forgot your clothes..."

Priss scowled.

"Or they got blown out of my hands, I don't remember. I was more concerned about the batteries."

"But you still kept your clothes?"

"Um, yeah."

"The change, go downstairs and bring up Linna's and mine."

Linna; "My clothes?"

"I went over to your place and got whatever I could fit. Genom's still going to be after us Linna. This place is a gang's but I know the leader and they're letting us stay. Probably have to move on soon though." Kaneda's bike would be found. Or himself identified. It couldn't be helped, she wasn't a hard thinker, identify all the problems and come up with a real plan. That had been Sylia's role- and she screwed it up too. Priss was thinking only a step or two ahead, just enough to keep herself and her friends alive on a day by day basis.

Nene left leaving the other two alone.

"So you're really giving up on Sylia?" Linna stood about a foot away, helmet removed.

A good idea, Priss removed her own shaking her head an hair free, stuck to her head with sweat.

"Yes. If Genom has her, then there's not a lot we can do. I'm more interested in you."

"Me? Suddenly you care."

"Don't joke. When I brought you in you were almost dead,"

Linna's eyes shot open.

"They wouldn't let me, any of us, see you and when Sylia got a bit better,"

"Sylia was hurt?"

Priss nodded, "In the leg. When she got better we left. Last I heard you were in critical but at least breathing."

Linna rocked back. A faintness coming over her.

I almost died? How could that be? Here I am, standing in good health. Dr Shan said that I had only been knocked out.

Priss continued, "And now here you are, in one piece with no scars or anything. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I if what you say is true. The Doctors told me that I had been knocked out. How can they be wrong? Maybe I wasn't as bad as you think Priss."

She could be right there. Priss had almost let Linna die in her grief. A mistake that if made she probably could not have lived with.

"I guess you're right." Priss gave a rare smile, "But I'm glad your here."

"That makes two of us." Linna let herself smile. If felt nice. The two of them facing each other.

A little chuckle, Priss was in a good mood, "You know what was the last thing you said to me before you passed out?"

"No."

"I finally get the girl." or words to that effect.

"Did I?" she laughed. A rich laughter pleasing to the ear, "Have I?" she added seriously.

Priss looked down at the roof, small rocks, tar. The question once again upon her and still she didn't know what to do.

But Linna was back. Back from the dead in her mind. The animosity between them caused by both their actions, misunderstanding and pain, gone.

Priss remembered Linna's face, cut and bloody, as she held her close friend, probably the closest she had ever had or might. Her gloved hand reached out, the metal covered fingers tracing the curves of Linna's cheek and jaw.

Heart and throat constricted. Lip trembling. Tears again in her eyes. "Priss..." was also she could speak before the ache was too much. The word like a catalyst brought them together, arms pulling each close, faces colliding, lips parting and mouths locking. A transfer of raw emotion.

Nene chose just this time to return to the roof top, clothes in hand only to drop them, along with her jaw, to the roof, where they landed unheard.

+++===+++

A record number of parked vans were in visible vicinity of the gang's building.

Most of the time there was none, vans or cars or any kind of vehicle. People around here didn't them and they didn't stay on by the road for long. Criminal elements made sure of that.

Sometimes there would be one. For an hour or two, the owner doing some sort of business in one of the buildings nearby. It always left.

So two was out of the ordinary. Both vans. In sight of each other. No one having come out of either.

Windows opaque. Locked. With security systems, a criminal element found out, a spray of mace making him stumble backwards, shake a crowbar threateningly then leave.

Something was going on. The vans were left alone.

+++===+++

Changed, hardsuits hidden in a ventilation shaft, and hopefully no need to put them on the clothed Knight Sabres returned to their room in the building.

Nene acting as if she had seen nothing, but in a stiff manner and always looking out of the corner of her eye at the other two.

When did that happen?

Priss and Linna, close together but not touching, oblivious to Nene's knowledge, lost in their own toughts.

"There's only two beds," Priss waved her hand at the interior of the room. A few bags on the floor, clothes. Empty food and drink containers.

"How long have you been staying here?" the mess was a little to much for Linna, "Are there rats?"

"Only small ones." Priss gave Linna a little, playfull, slap on the shoulder.

Laughing nervously, "I'm going to see if there's anything on the news. Bye," and Nene was out the door and in relief.

"What's up with her?" Linna was disappointed. She'd just got back with her friends. Wanted to find out what happened, wanted the comfort of having them around.

"Don't mind Nene. She totally lost it before."

"I could imagine." did she hear a rat?

Priss sat on one of the beds. Looked up at Linna. There was something different. New? Maybe she was just tired and stressed. Burning out.

"What?" Linna asked staring back.

Priss shrugged, "So what's your story? Did Nigel fix the suit and give it a new coat of paint?"

"Looks nice doesn't it?" Linna sat on the other bed. Why didn't she sit next to Priss? "How about yours, must be a long one," she looked about the room.

"Yeah."

"In the morning." she lay down. Paint flecked ceiling. A single halogen lightbulb shining bright.

"Good idea. All this excitement has wrung me out."

"Priss?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn off the light."

+++===+++

Another day came.

The vans remained.

Hours past. Exhausted, no window in the room, the Knight Sabres slept as the sun rose to its zenith.

Outside, in the world, in the city, life went along as it generally did. Another one of those days that was most likely ordinary for most, something special or something else for the remainding few.

Priss was disturbed to awareness by a repetitive annoying noise that grew loud and then soft, thought to have stopped before coming back again stronger than before.

She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and focused on the source of the noise.

Linna. Lying on her back, mouth wide open. Snoring.

Priss almost laughed. Linna snoring, it was comical.

With stiffness and a groan she got up, took a few steps over to the other bed and sat on its edge, closed Linna's mouth and held her nose, waited.

The peaceful face changed colour a little then the eyes flew open, bleary, grey underneath but awake, and her mouth spluttered open.

Priss took her hand away. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Linna rubbed her face, "What time is it?"

"I don't know." she didn't have a watch. She'd have to go outside and ask.

A stomach rumbled.

Get breakfast, or lunch or whatever meal it was as well.

"I haven't eaten in ages."

"Then get up, the people here are like wolves and without taste."

"Great." Linna sat up. "Wake up kiss?"

"What? You're already awake." Priss stood up, Linna pouted.

"Don't be so butch."

"Whatever. I'm getting food." Priss reached for the door handle.

She snatched her hand back when it flew up, at the hands of a horrified Nene, "Linna!" voice loud, shouting, "They've got your parents, Genom has your parents!"

+++ 30 +++

No music title. I just couldn't think if anything that would fit. Blitzkrieg, lightning war fits the bill however- the fast pace and changing fortunes of war where the nimble minded and flexible reign over the slow witted and ponderous. The Knight Sabres pull of their daring raid but Mason too can play the game.

Nearing the climatic showdown end! of this still untitled body of work.


	13. Hard Boiled

Hard Boiled A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Chapter 13 of {unknown}]

"Nene, what are you going on about?" Priss next to the smaller and younger woman.

Linna, now half standing.

"It's on the news, come quickly," she grabbed Priss tugged at her.

Not sure what was going on Priss let herself be led, Linna following and then overtaking them when they came into the 'TV' room, her mouth dry.

A few gangers were about, bodies thrown out in a display of laziness eyes glued to the screen even if their brains weren't tuned into it.

"They've changed the channel, give me that!" Nene latched onto the remote and tried to pull it from the owning gangers hands.

"Hey!"

Nene put her foot on the chair, knee raised, to give her leverage in the tug-of-war struggle. She growled, face turning red. Others looked on in mild amusement.

Irritated Priss waded in and with a deft swipe yanked the remote from both pairs of hands. Nene fell back onto Linna. Priss' stare canceled any arguments.

"What station?"

"Two."

Priss pointed and pressed, nothing happened. "How the hell do you use this thing?"

Nene victorious at last got the remote from the luddite Priss, "Easy," she pressed a sequence.

"Priss, I don't...?"

Priss simply shrugged to Linna's question. She had no idea either.

The screen flicked over, an Anchor behind a desk, top left corner a graphic of two flags, ticker news stories and stock prices running by at the bottom of the screen.

"No, they've changed stories." Nene began flicking through the channels with a speed only a TV-generation child could and able to stop on a dime. "There."

The reporter and camera crew behind a Police road block, the reporter: "... no demands have been made by the terrorists yet but the Police are reported to have sent in a Negotiator.

"Already the office building has been surrounded by Police and the area evacuated. The terrorists, believed to be anti-boomer because the building they have occupied belongs to Hugh Geit, a Genom subsidiary, invaded at ten am according to witnesses. They have taken the occupants hostage..."

The reporters live image was replaced with a previous recording of the camera zooming in on the windows of the mid floors of the building. People were pressed up against the glass, the hostage takers behind them but out of sight. The camera zoomed even closer and the faces and features of the hostages could be clearly seen.

"Oh God." Linna covered her mouth with her hands.

As soon as she had seen the building she had identified it. That was where she worked. Her first thought then had been on Misei, her coworker. She was in there, a hostage. Then the windows, the people behind and the close up. It almost felt deliberate, picking them out of the dozens. Not even employees but parents of one. Her parents.

"Linna, I'm so sorry." Nene came over to her. She had seen a photo of Linna's parents when over one time.

"How can you be sure? They could be..."

"I know my parents Priss." crystal clear she had seen them. Like here eyes were the camera.

"Hopefully the Negotiator will sort it out. There's no need to worry, your parents will probably be the first released." Nene tried to be comforting.

"No."

Said laced with titanium.

"I'm going to rescue them."

"Linna, that's crazy, this is trap for sure." Priss being the voice of reason for once, and of considered thinking. She knew Linna's building, could put the facts together and come to her terrible conclusion.

"A trap?" Nene.

"Genom knew about us," meaning Nene and herself, "and has Sylia. That only left you out of their knowledge. And last night you show up, unexpected for all of us. They've got our files, they know where you work, your parents, your home. They've got the reach to set all this up. And the sickness." to contemplate doing it, and carrying it out.

"That may be, but it doesn't change my mind. They're my parents, I have to do this." her face set in a solid mask somehow reminding Priss of Sylia.

Nene tried, "Remember what happened last time Linna, we were all nearly killed! If Priss is right then that's what they will do."

"I'm not going to ask either of you to come. This is _my_ fight and I'm going to make who ever is responsible pay."

Gone was the country girl, unsure of herself in the big city. Replacing; a firm determined woman having found her calling, escaped from the machine, her cog tumbling from its expected location.

Priss' hand on her shoulder, "They want all of us and they wont be disappointed. You've already proved that the best Genom has can't take a Knight Sabre down, now we will show them that fucking with us is fatal."

One of the gangers ran to find Kaneda.

+++===+++

Mason had Sylia brought into his office. Large mostly empty except for a desk near a wall of monitors.

Sylia looked, confused as to what she was meant to be seeing, each monitor a different picture. Inside a building, outside, offices, workers.

"Taking Big Brother a little too far aren't we?" she had to limp heavily. No crutch.

Mason sat behind his desk, back to the monitors, hands together in front of his face. He laughed. Unnerving.

"Take a closer look. You will find the short future to be very, very interesting."

Sylia complied. Now standing at the other side of the desk she was close enough to pick out details. To read the caption on one of the screens: HOSTAGE CRISIS! The internal camera's obviously those of the building that had been occupied. There were armed men. Office workers huddled together by the windows.

She eyed sharply, "What's this about Mason?"

He motioned to his left, where on of the secretarial boomers had been standing motionless. The boomer turned on a projector. Schematics came into being on the wall.

"Boomers? Project..." she had to squint, "Terminator?" she turned back to Mason alarmed.

His hands, gloved, she only just realised that he always wore gloves, "Forget the name, I'm told it is a title of a pre-millenium movie." he shrugged, "Engineers have their little quirks but it is quite apt.

"You see Sylia, I'm sure you would be glad to know that your companions recovered their hard suits last night."

Sylia stood a little straighter, some pride returning. Her girls wouldn't give in.

"So I have decided to end this once and for all. I have plans that need finishing and you and your merry band is frankly wasting my time. As luck would have it at the time your friends struck I too came into possession of something, no somebody's that will allow me to end this distraction."

Sylia didn't like what she was hearing, not at all, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems the parents of one Linna Yamazaki had grown worried about their daughters absence from work, I for one thought her dead- a mistake- as it was her surprise arrival that saved the others from capture by the Police."

A chill ran through her, "You monster!" oh Linna no. Your parents.

"Oh yes. I expect your companions to attempt a rescue and will be quite upset if they don't. It isn't everyday that we get to field test our products in such excellent conditions."

Project Terminator. Human sized combat boomers. The Genom Security man she had fought outside the warehouse.

"I see..."

"We shall have the best ring side seats in the house, to see once and for all whether Boomer or Knight Sabre will take the title."

+++===+++

Red.

Blue.

Black.

Each a point of a triangle joined to the other in a strength that grew the closer they became.

Faceless masks, bringers of doom.

The Black Knight Sabre at the lead flanked by friends, comrades. In her hands a lethal rifle, a minister of change reflecting the nature of the conflict the Knight Sabres now fought. No longer against boomers that had gone out of control. Now against the very creators of the boomers, the source of the problem, not the symptom.

The rifle. As black as the armour. Curved magazine fully loaded, a long round chambered. The first time Linna had actually seen a bullet, real, she was scared. In her hand, then, something lethal, that could take a life as many before had. Long and thin and deadly. The brass case cylindrical. The tapering point steel. How heavy it felt in her palm. The weight of the question asked to those who used the bullet: could you take a life?

The three masks looking over the tops of buildings, across the bay to the Tower.

"Let's go."

As one they turned, filed down the stairwell off the roof into the building below to the ground level and past rooms, gangers amazed following in their wake until they came out into the courtyard.

Kaneda leaning against his bike, goggles around his neck.

"Need a lift?"

His grin, larriken

Supporters around him, bikes at the ready. All eyes towards the Knight Sabres. Living legends in their midst.

Priss shook her head in disbelief. "I think you've done enough for us Kaneda."

He put on a face of disappointed. Real enough maybe but probably not. "I heard about your parents," he said to the black one. He'd been told about her but hadn't seen the woman with his own eyes, "Stuff like that aint appreciated."

Linna was silent. There was only one thing she wanted to do. How she got there didn't matter. It would be slower but their batteries would not be wasted powering the jets. They might be seen coming in however. Genom was watching, waiting for them. The Police would want a rematch too. No time to waste on Genom's patsys.

"Shit!" Priss swore. She was looking past at the entrance to the courtyard from the road. Eyes followed hers.

A lone figure, a man, a tall bulky man, strong upper body, standing in the absolute centre of the driveway. Hands casually in the pockets of his brown leather jacket. About twenty metres distant.

Just to the other Knight Sabres, "Leon?" Nene surprised yet hopeful. He had got her message. Found her. Maybe she'd survive this after all.

"Who?" Linna queried.

"A cop." Priss, "ADP. He was there last night. Let us go."

What was he doing here? More to the point, how did he get here? Had he followed them? How? As important, what was she going to do.

With deliberate steps, slow, well placed he walked. Hands remaining in his pockets, because that was where he kept a gun, smaller than his usual one, just in case, surrounded as he was by a bike gang and a Knight Sabre armed with a very deadly weapon.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Kaneda put forward the question everyone else wanted to know.

"ADP." each letter spoken out slowly. Carefully, if he said it fast they may do something he'd regret.

"A Cop!"

"Pig..."

Muttering amongst the gang. A cop on their turf. They weren't going to let that stick.

Leon kept walking not daring to stop. If he did he might not be able to move again, mindful of the black. The new one. The dangerous one. Continued until he was before Priss.

He knew it was her, the singer, the biker. He knew that bike anywhere. Where the bike was the rider, Priss, was sure to be close by. It was a natural progression when he had seen the bike he knew with a Knight Sabre riding it. His mind's eye stripping away the blue armour to reveal her.

"Going somewhere are you Priss?"

He knows me? Herself taking a step back.

"Don't deny it. I know its you. There's only one person with a bike like yours."

How was that? Her bike, her partner for so many years had betrayed her. Betrayed her to a cop. Well, it was as much her own fault as the bike's. She rode it everywhere. She had to laugh at herself.

"Clever. I would never have thought about that."

"That's why I'm a Cop."

Her hands on her hips, "Come to arrest us? Now that you've found the Knight Sabres all together, big scoop for you. Back-up outside?"

"No, no backup." shaking his head. "Not here to arrest you either." he looks about at the full courtyard everyone listening to each syllable.

"Then why? This for kicks?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know why." sure he did. Underneath that armour was girl. One that he was chasing. "So what's going on here? Did I interrupt something?"

"We're going to kick Genom's sorry ass so if you're not going to arrest now you'll have something to charge us with later." Kaneda put himself into the conversation. One Cop around, there had to be more.

"Priss, this can't wait." Linna's impatience apparent. She was the one with the finger on the trigger.

"You got that car of yours around Leon?" Priss was having an idea.

"I'm not dumb enough to hang around here in a cruiser all night. Unmarked van." like the other one. However was in there probably watching what was going on too.

Van, better. "Here's a favour..."

+++===+++

Sylia sitting on her own chair. Eyes grown bored of watching the hostage situation.

Mason talking to his people again, asking if anything was going on. Negative response. Irritated.

"I expected more Sylia."

"They know it's a trap Mason. They can wait."

He grunted derisively, turned to a boomer, the one with the black hair, "I'm thirsty."

"Yes Sir." she acknowledged and left.

The room returned to silence. Both the masterminds drifting through their thoughts. Mason on after the destruction of the Knight Sabres, brining his plans to conclusion. Sylia on both the future and present. The future of two possibilities; the success of her girls or their failure. What either meant for her. The present, the ambush they were certainly entering. Over two dozen Genom men inside the building she had counted. She didn't know if they were all the type of boomer she had fought.

The cameras, they covered every corridor and room. Planned and executed in a small space of time. Sylia had to respect Mason for that. When he wanted something done it happened quickly.

The boomer returned placing a glass of water by Mason, then surprising both humans by holding another out to Sylia.

Stunned she took it.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the boomer.

"She is thirsty." came the reply.

"I did not ask you to bring her one."

"Mother is in requirement of fluids."

Mother?

+++===+++

Knight Sabres cramped in the back of the van. Leon and Daley in the front.

"This had better not be a setup Priss or we're screwed."

"Don't worry Linna, I believe Leon." piped Nene.

Daley by the wheel, "You really have taken leave of your senses you know that Leon? If any of this gets out, and I've half a mind to tell the Chief, then our careers are finished. Jail time I bet and in no pretty place either. You know what they do to crooked cops."

"Where not crooked Leon. What we are doing is right."

"How do you figure that? Is this some way to pick one of them up? Because if it is..."

"Shut up Wong. Just drive to the building, you'd be doing the same."

Priss' favour, a partial truth about the hostages, the full truth that it was a trap. Leon suspected that he wasn't getting the whole story but he didn't really care. That Genom was involved and the ones taking the hostages made his sick to the stomach. He wanted to go in there himself. He should, he was the cop after all And it wasn't going to be a place for women, armour or not. The macho/chauvinist side. He preferred to look at it as his chivalrous side. Daley was partially right too, damn, the man always was, it was about a girl as well. One in the back, he couldn't see them, the partition closed. In the blue.

They arrived.

Stopped at the road block. ADP badges didn't work. Metro keeping tight control on their turf. No boomers, no ADP. Maybe we'll let you take a look afterwards.

The road block was well back. Nearly a block away in all directions of the occupied building. Evertything else in-between evacuated. Fireflies hovering overhead but also high up. Like they were not meant to get within a certain distance.

"Crowded, look for somewhere to back into and we'll drop them off."

Unhappy with what he was doing Daley complied. Sometimes he just didn't know why he supported his partner so much. Interesting moments maybe.

Shadows of high walls fell over the van.

Leon pulled the partition back, "We're here. Get out the back, way's clear." the partition closed. To Daley, "Honk if anyone comes."

"Roger..."

Pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry Daley," Leon reached into the man's jacket and pulled out his gun.

"Again?"

Leon was out the cabin walking around to the back where the Knight Sabres waited, a gun in each hand.

Priss jerking with her head, "What are those for?"

"For you." Leon held one out each to Priss and the Red. The Black had its own. Magazines on its thighs.

Nene shrunk away from the weapon.

"We don't need them." Priss waved her hand.

"Take it Priss." Linna spoke for Leon to hear as well. Commitment and resolution.

"Your friend is right. This is different than rogue boomers."

"Tell me about it." reluctantly the other two took the guns.

"Which way is it?" the Black asked.

Leon pointed, "The next block."

Linna to Nene, "Do you have the floor plans?"

"Yes."

"All right, into the fire."

Leon shielded his face as the Knight Sabres took to the sky.

"Man, that is one hard bitch."

+++===+++

"Sir, they are coming."

"Excellent."

Mason turned his attention to the wall of monitors putting the words of the boomer to the back of his mind for consideration later.

Sylia too gave the monitors her full attention. Eager to see how her hardsuits performed in combat.

+++===+++

Nene's HUD slowed half a dozen blips heading in their direction, "We've got company!" she alerted the others.

Linna wished she'd taken a smaller weapon. The assault rifle was too big for this.

They were in a corridor, offices on one side, empty, all the hostages were at the very moment being moved to one central place. That meant Genom knew they were here. That and the men coming towards them.

Linna was in front, weapon raised and against her shoulder, finger resting lightly outside the trigger guard. It wouldn't take her long to have it firing. Her back against the wall she inched forward, Nene reading off the shrinking distance of the enemy. The corner in the corridor where they would appear.

Priss was against the other side and a meter back, the gun in her hand uncomfortable and strange. She wondered if it would be better just to throw it at the enemy than shoot it.

"Here they come," Nene at the back. Eyes scanning the floor plans of the building which she had downloaded from a hack of the city council records office. Government security was weak.

The first pair rounded the corner. They were just like the gunmen that they had fought before. Fully armoured, bulky. No trace of a person at all besides the shape.

Boomers have that shape too. Thus Linna justified her killing.

From the end of the barrel a long tongue of flame, a dragon's roar. The distance close, still some bullets of the bursts missed spitting chunks of fibreglass, refabricated compacted plastic flying off the walls. Most hit. Little force spent, penetrating the armour, throwing the bodies back against the others behind.

Grey/green blood. Linna's eyes focused, zoomed in on the splatter.

"They're boomers!" realisation.

"Then we have to crush their cores," Priss rushed forward past Linna.

The events caught on camera playing to a select audience.

The corridor was filled with smoke and debris at the detonation of a knuckle bomb. The force concaving nearby walls.

Overkill.

Priss could punch through the boomer with her normal fist.

A helmet had been blown off one, its green bloody face, mouth wide appeared out of the smoke right in front of her face. It let out an inhuman shriek. The gun in her hand jerked knocking the boomer back against a wall.

Linna was then on it, free hand crashing through its chest, finding and crushing the core.

And she was moving again, three boomers had retired around the corner. They fired when she appeared. Bullets chipper her armour and she jumped back. The corner of the wall vanished into dust with a shot gun blast.

The sound in the confines deafening.

"More are coming, up behind us." Nene kept the others aware of the fluidity of battle.

Steeling herself Linna leapt around the corner, and up, the barrage of fire going under her feet. It was awkward but she fired aiming for the one with the shotgun. The boomer reeled back under the punishment, enough to kill a human.

"Priss!" Linna came down and fired her jets tackling one.

Priss charged around the corner and it was hand to hand again. Three against two. The shotgun the worry.

With a punch Linna crushed the head of her opponent but that didn't stop it. It's arms grabbed onto hers and squeezed. Metal bent and compressed against her arm. Through clenched teeth she moaned.

Remembered something Gou showed her.

Went sideways, one arm came free. Punched forward. Ended it.

Priss her her own trouble. Two tough boomers. Point blank fire into her stomach, she slapped the gun away, staggered back, another rushed her and they broke through a wall and fell into offices, onto a table that smashed under the weight.

The third boomer now facing off against Nene. The pistol no effect. It charged, she fired her other weapon, needle gun electromagnetically charged, designed to give a pulse that would disable a boomer and shut it down. It never had been very successful. This time...

Two needles where the heart should be, the pulse delivered. The boomer slowed, hesitated. It wasn't rogue, no madness had infected it. For once the needles worked.

"Nene, get out of the way!" Linna warned.

Nene stepped to the side, the boomer started moving, slowly. Not a long pause.

From behind Linna, the shotgun in her hands, held out from her waist. Pump action. It barked once.

The boomer jumped forward some metres, a gaping hole in back.

Its signal faded from Nene's sensors. "You got it Linna!"

She pumped the shotgun. Empty shell dropping to the ground. "Help Priss then catch up."

Linna continued along the path the boomers had taken to reach them.

The office was a mess. Showing human cunning the boomer picked up a chair and threw it, charging in right after. Priss knocked the chair away but was caught in the tackle again. She brought both her elbows down on the boomers shoulders and cracking reached her ears. The boomer picked her up, feet scrambling for the ground, threw her into a wall.

Stunned Priss felt herself being picked up again, lashed out blindly. Blocked. Solid knee into her hip. Pain. Jolted backwards. Wall.

Then the pressure gone.

"Priss, are you ok?" Nene, in front of her, "Linna's gone on we better hurry." grabbing her arm pulling her along.

+++===+++

"Knight Sabres six, Genom zero." Sylia allowed herself to laugh. Her eyes drawn to the monitor with the black Knight Sabre. It had to be Linna. How, she didn't know. How Linna was able to be there, in a hardsuit, fighting that was. When she should still have been confined to a hospital bed. What had Dr Shan done?

"A skirmish nothing more." Mason's reply, eyes glued to the battle.

+++===+++

The hallway widened out into a waiting/reception room of some kind. This place was full of offices. Probably where all the Managers worked.

It felt good blowing it up.

Two boomers, one blast. One flying back despite its weight, the other its arm blasted apart from the elbow.

Gunfire came back at her. Linna spun back on her heels against the wall. A line of holes stitched where she had just been. Splinters raining to the ground.

Beside her the reception door swung up.

She dropped to her knees, fired.

The one armed boomer's green blood splattered the room.

She ran into the reception. Bullets raced down the hallway.

Pumped the gun. Last round. The weight just felt that way. Over the counter the blast making it shake. Paper, blackened by heat drifting in the air.

She dropped the shotgun, picked up the boomers weapon, submachine gun. Loaded and ready.

Priss and Nene in the corner of her vision, running past the reception door.

Buzzing sound all around. Bright flashes of light. Metal on metal contact.

Linna stepped out into the hall again, boomers the way she had come, fired. Two jerked under the bombardment and slumped down. Blood on the hallway wall behind them. The bullets having gone all the way through.

She backed up gun trained on the hall.

"Where are they Nene?"

Nene's second kill at her feet, she checked her map while trying to get her breath back, "Holding back."

"Find my parents!"

Nene moved off.

Priss picked up the gun of her own conquered foe. She'd changed her mind about guns seeing the bits of boomer parts blown off. Killing them from a distance would be safer, especially when they fired back. Sweat was streaming down her face. With a helmet on it stank.

"Let's go Linna."

In file. Into a stairwell.

Bullets came towards them fro above and below.

Priss ran dry, "Shit I'm out. Give one of your clips."

"Not compatible."

"Fuck!"

Nene yelped holding her arm.

"What is it?" Linna took a look. A bullet had gone right through the side of the forearm. Missing Nene's real arm but not by much. Armour penetration bullets.

"Can't stay here," Priss blew a hole in the stairwell wall and they exited quickly.

Priss set herself by the smoking opening, "You two go on."

"Priss..."

"You have to tell me where to go Nene, c'mon." Linna grabbed Nene by the arm.

+++===+++

"Get a camera there quick!" Mason ordered. The blast had knocked the one out that was in the room the Knight Sabres had retreated to.

He didn't want to miss a thing.

+++===+++

The loss of the camera also meant the boomers were blind, they were all tied into the feeds and so knew exactly where the Knight Sabres were, and where they were going. Until now. With added caution they approached the hole.

The first one went through, sensed Priss next to it, almost blocked her attack, a hard jet assisted round house kick arching upwards into the chest.

The boomers chest plates crumpled and its gun hovered in the air as it fell back onto its fellows.

Priss snatched the gun, brought it down and fired an extended burst through the hole at the clumped boomers.

Then she ran, weaving through cubicles the bees around her.

Shooting further away as well. Linna and Nene in the thick of it.

Genom's boomers. Just how many of them where there anyway? It was like a computer game with an inexhaustible supply of badguys. You didn't know you had got the end until you reached an even bigger and badder level boss.

Nene provided supporting fire, her needles causing a temporary pause in the boomers effectiveness allowing Linna to finish them off or shoot them up. Replacing her empty weapon with a victims.

Nene watched her, the black armour a denial of personality. That what stalked and killed the boomers was itself not human. A killing machine.

The gun ran empty again.

Three boomers rushed her, pistols pouring hot lead, deep pits in the black armour.

Linna dropped, kicked knocking one over by striking its feet. She scrambled away under a boomers kick, leg blurringly fast. Into the path of the third. It's fist shot out aiming at Linna's head. She swayed her body from the waist to the side, the punch touching only the top layer of paint. Feet dancing on the carpet floor. Her own hand coming up to strike at the armpit breaking armour apart the hand reaching inside. Another boomer, recovered close and attacking. Again she twisted, hand pulling the core out killing one, still moving, in a wide arc. Like a ballerina.

Fists and legs striking backwards and forth.

Clang of striking metal.

Linna's breathing laboured over the intercom.

The pace furious. Two against one. Body shifting to the right, back, darting forward, a bang, one boomer stumbling back, the other knocking Linna down.

Blue carpet all Linna could see. She rolled over. A booted foot sinking into the floor where she had been.

Nene attacked the wounded boomer, smoke pouring out a hole in its flank. She stunned it with her needles, punched as hard as she could knocking it over and out of its torpor.

Growling it got up, pulled a serrated knife out of a leg sheath. Nene backed away in fright. If the boomer had a face she could see then it would be smiling at her.

Feeling like a jackhammer had worked over her body Priss was in much the same position.

"Come one you bastards, who's first!" she challenged.

There were enough takers.

The first came, knife in hand. Priss kicked a table into its legs halting it and giving her time to worry about the next closest one. Fist flying at her head she jerked back lessening the force of the blow.

The boomer followed up with a powerful kick that sent her flying into a meeting room. She pushed her self off the table just in time as the first boomer started to enter, she slammed the door in its face, breaking the door and giving her enough time to ready and deliver a killing blow.

Through the glass wall of the meeting room the boomers jumped shattering it into a thousand points of light.

Panting, dodging she got out of the room.

+++===+++

"They're slowing now. Not long now before they fall."

"You're running out of boomers faster." Sylia could see it, victory coming.

Nene and Linna finally finishing off their opponents, Priss catching up with them and four boomers close behind her. The four that remained. Monitors that had been passed by showing the wrecked still forms of twenty one of Mason's vaunted warriors.

"Oh this is just the beginning."

Said with confidence. She didn't like the implication of that.

+++===+++

"Almost there, they're all in the one room."

"Any boomers?"

"Can't tell."

They would assume so. And the four chasing them.

Guns gone.

Priss had only a few knuckle bombs left as well and they were all breathing hard. Muscles burning from exertion and injury.

They let the four catch up wanting to clear them before moving onto the hostages. They killed them all. Nene was taken out as well, broken ribs, her suit visibly cracked deep.

They paused to recover themselves.

"Nene, can you make it out by yourself?" Linna leaned over Nene, kneeling on the floor and shaking.

"I ... I think so."

"Get to Leon, or if you can one of Kaneda's groups. They'll get you to a hospital."

Nene struggled to her feet, leaning on Linna for support.

"Shit, I don't think she can make it." Priss held onto Nene as well.

"She can't follow us or stay here. We can't stop going forward either."

A moment for hard decision.

"I can make it. Get your parents Linna," Nene pushed off from the others, stumbling but standing on her own legs.

Silent. The others nodded. Then they left.

+++===+++

"Nene..."

"One down," finally he did not add, not actually expecting the Knight Sabres to destroy all the combat boomers.

All the monitors changed the the same screen, then part of it making the wall a giant image which the two Knight Sabres entered cautiously.

A large meeting room, enough space for a few hundred people. Auditorium but not equipped that way. Corporate presentations, functions.

In the middle, huddled into a tight mass the hostages. The staff of Hugh Geit. Misei was in there somewhere, scared out of her wits. Her parents were in there somewhere, mother holding dad tight. All of them wondering if they were going to get out of it alive.

Linna halted, feet planted apart.

From the middle of the mass of of hostages three tall powerful forms.

"One for each of us," except Nene had gone.

"We can do it." Linna said firmly.

From the circle one boomer, it was larger than the others they had fought and not at all trying to disguise itself as a person. It was a boomer and everyone knew it. Bulky, armoured. It stopped halfway.

+++===+++

"This will be the end," Mason stood up. He wanted to be standing when it happened. It was a lot more commanding than sitting in a chair.

The boomer let out a mighty roar shaking the glass on the entire level and then charged.

Before Priss' mind had even registered the boomers movement Linna was off the mark her own cry ringing in the air.

David met Goliath.

History repeats.

One of Linna's forearms had been replaced with the same from Sylia's hardsuit. Silently, quickly, a flash of silver wolfsbane, the blade extended and with Linna's swing ran cleanly into and out of the middle of the boomer.

Groaning, control lives severed between the legs and the body the boomer tried to turn around as Linna was now behind it and wondered as much as it was capable by its legs weren't following its instructions. The upper half twisted and crashed onto the floor, the legs remained upright. The carpet darkened in a widening stain.

"NO!" Mason shouted.

The boomer destroyed so suddenly. Like it had been nothing.

Sylia laughed aloud, freely.

"You've lost Mason! Face it, my..."

"Silence bitch." he snarled, reached down and opened a drawer, pulled out an automatic pistol.

"Your mad."

"Yes. Maybe. But I'll still win," he turned to his computer on the desk, started pressing keys.

Slowly, Sylia rounded the table.

"You see, I've filled vans with explosives and had them parked underneath the building. Enough to completely demolish the building and kill everyone in it, and destroying any trace of Genom involvement." he chuckled, an edge of craziness in it, "I was going to do it even if I won."

"The hostages?" cold.

"Yes they would die too but they're of little importance." his eyes were off Sylia who was trembling in rage. Her face twisted into a snarl.

"Monster!" she leapt at him.

"Off!"

They struggled, Sylia strength assisted with righteousness, Mason fueled by hunger for power and a dark madness. The gun in his hand the focus of their attention, faces nearly in contact, flushed, lips pulled back over gums ferally exposing teeth. Grunts of exertion, the gun lowering, moving, between their bodies.

Impassive, unmoving the boomers.

A single shot.

Mason stumbled backwards, panting.

Sylia, still. Eyes flared.

A red mark on her chest. Growing.

Mason giggling. Hysterical. The gun in his hand.

Sylia's strength gave way. Feeling nothing, hearing nothing she collapsed to the floor.

Mason triumphant, returning to the computer to finish his work.

The boomer, black hair was upon him.

"What are you doing?"

With both hands the boomer grabbed Mason by the neck, lifted him off the ground. Squeezed.

The gun's report, over and over until the clip was spent.

His eyes wide, terror, unable to breath. Croaking. The boomer squeezing the life out of him, crushing his throat.

"Mother..."

A snap like a wet branch.

Sylia took her eyes away, Mason's limp head and body still held by the boomer, turned them instead back to the monitors her fading eyes watching her beloved Knight Sabres.

Priss.

Linna.

The last two boomers falling to them.

Well done girls, well done. You've made me so proud. All that I could have even wished for.

I wish I could have told you in person.

And with that Sylia sighed, expelling last of her breath and her eyes closed in eternal rest.

+++===+++

Mackey Stingray whooped in joy when he watched the reporter announce the hostage crisis over. He looked at one of the Minders in the room who had also watched on, but impassively.

One of their phones rang and was answered. Short, only a few words. The man put the cell phone away. Jerked his head and walked out, the other Minder following.

Just like that they were gone.

Mackey looked outside and saw them get in their car and drive away.

Finally. His ordeal was over.

"Nigel! Nigel, they've gone."

+++===+++

As usual the Knight Sabres escaped. This time helped by a spree of robberies by a biker gang while the Police attention was focused on the hostage situation.

Nene had gone to Leon, he was the closest. The two ADP Officers got quite a surprise when they found out who the Red Knight Sabre was.

"Nothing will be new to be any more."

They took her to a hospital.

On jets Priss and Linna returned to where they would be least expected, Sylia's place. There they found Henderson alone. He told them his Minder had received a phone call and suddenly left.

"Hope Nene's ok." Linna wrapped in one of Sylia's robes. Short on the thigh.

Priss steadfastly refused to where anything of Sylia's. The last time she had to wear one of the woman's articles... she didn't want to think about it. Henderson supplied her with an antique sleeping robe of his own.

"She'll be fine. I called Kaneda and none of his guys have her so it must be Leon."

"Is that safe?"

Priss shrugged, "They're all ADP."

"So why did that Cop help us?" they were seated in Sylia's lounge/bar room with the news on.

"I have no idea."

"Well he knows who you are, are you seeing someone behind my back?"

"What?"

Laughter releasing the remaining tension.

Henderson coming up with a tray of drinks. He offered it to Priss, "Here you go Miss Priss."

"Thanks." she took the glass, half filled with brown liquid.

"What is it Henderson?" Linna.

The old man had stopped moving. The colour of his face ashen. Looking at the TV.

Eyes gravitated to the screen.

"Oh my god..."

+++===+++

"Turn it off!" Nigel yelled.

The news, "In an another apparent terrorist strike, this time at the heart of Genom a high ranking Genom Director and Sylia Stingray, daughter of the famous inventor of boomer technology were found murdered in the Director's Officer in the Genom Tower. The Director was in charge of boomer operations in the Tokyo region..."

"I said turn it off!" the screen shattered, a wrench thrown into it.

Mackey sat absolutely still, "Sylia. Sylia's dead. Why didn't I feel anything?"

Nigel left the room slammed the door to his own room behind him.

"My Sister is dead." there should be a feeling of loss. Isn't that what real people, humans, felt?

Grief. He had seen it on the news as well. Accidents, war. Always grief.

Nigel. He was close to Sylia, they shared something. He would be in grief.

He went to Nigel's room, the door was locked.

"Nigel?" he knocked.

Nothing.

Something. Wrong. He felt uneasy, a cold sweat along the length of his spine.

He knocked harder, some force driving him on, "Nigel! Open the door, Nigel!"

Mackey reacted as if it was he who had been the target of the report, jerking back against the wall.

"No, no, Nigel, no." he smashed the door open, rushed into the room.

Blood covered the wall where the bedhead was. Thick and dark in the centre. Thinning out to a spray that was even on the roof.

Nigel lay on the bed. A revolver in his hand.

+++ 30 +++

And that will be the second last part of this body of work! Title from the Chun Yow Fat movie of the same name. Inspiration for the battle here 'homage' from the last scene in the Hospital of the film. No babies though.

Hope it was shocking enough. Sylia had to redeem herself and it is always made stronger with the ultimate sacrifice. Nigel's suicide a natural progression: while I didn't tell it he 'sold' Sylia out like the series and obviously felt that it was all his fault and lost it when he saw that Sylia was dead. Tragic figure.


	14. God Moving Over The Face Of The Water / ...

God Moving Over The Face Of The Waters / While The Earth Sleeps   
A BGC2040 fanfic by SurfingSpider 

[Chapter 14]

The funeral was held the following thursday. Sylia and Nigel laid to rest in adjacent plots in the shadow of a cedar. Simple tombstones placed over the freshly packed earth, then sprinkled with seeds of grass. Life continuing.

It had been a well attended service on a clear warm day, the air moved with a soft breeze, refreshing, the smell of flowers. Genom had sent a representative on behalf of Chaiman Quincy, a likable woman who gave an eloquent speech about Sylia, the importance of her Fathers work and the loss that was felt in the company at their passing, sentiments echoed when she spoke of Nigel Kirland, his work with Sylia's father helping to shape the future. A terrible tragedy, Genom's hand held out to Mackey Stingray in compassion.

Many of Sylia's customers were there, a mix of professions who faded away at the end. Some associates of Nigel, drinking buddies, people he dealt with. Some of them spoke, one tossing a half drunk bottle of liquor into his grave. Later it would be removed.

Kaneda and his gang, their presence a little worrying the other mourners. None of them had known Sylia or Nigel. They came because of who knew them, to pay their respects and farewells to the people that had for a short time in the length of their lives provided excitment and danger not wanted to be repeated.

Kaneda and Priss afterwards, facing each other silently, his gang filtering back to the road where their bikes were.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime, catch one of your shows."

"Let me know and I'll get you in."

They shook hands, equals in life.

"You still owe me a race," Kaneda grinned, waving.

"Any time."

Autumn leaves. So suddenly it felt as if the seasons had changed.

Nene, Priss and Linna all there. Henderson and Mackey, now beneficiary of the Stingray estate and its powerful block of Genom voting stock. Little wonder that Genom had come offering their sincerest condolesences.

Leon and Daley as well, brining Nene to the service. The secret of the identity of the Knight Sabres safe, a visit from Priss and Linna in their hardsuits ensuring cooperation.

Each of the Knight Sabres spoke their eulogy. Characteristic of themselves and their relationships with the deceased. Nene, body wrapped in bandages seated in a wheelchair barely able to speak, each word said tearfully, the loss of true friends. Priss, her words short direct and simple. Valuing what Sylia gave her, the friendships she had been able to forge with such different people. Respecting her leadership.

Linna, her parents having also come at her request- they had remained in the city after the hostage incident reunited with their daughter the day after, attending a therapy session for the crisis victims- speaking last, dressed black, something she had found when feeling lost after hearing of Sylia's death she had gone down to the shop floor and wandering absently looking through the racks. A small round hat, black perched forward on her head a white rose, real, on one side, a dark veil over her eyes. She did not cry, she had done enough of that with her parents and friends. Sylia would be more proud of her for the way she carried herself now and for her words.

"When I came to Tokyo I was searching for something. Someway for me to make a difference." voice clear, words memorised, standing over the grave and its dark coffin lid closed, "Sylia helped me find what I was searching for. She gave me something that made me feel bigger and more important than I ever could have been.

"She tought me many things about responsibility, about loyalty and friendship. About believing in what you stand for and not backing down from those beliefs.

"Her loss to us all is profound. There is still so much I could have learned from her but I wont be daunted by my grief and the loss of her mentoring.

"Sylia understood something that was very important in life. That there must be checks and balances." she directed her words to the Genom representative, to Genom, knowing that they would be watching her, "This I think is the most important thing I have learnt from her and it is what I will strive to achieve for the rest of my life as well," she glanced at her parents, the words a severing of her past more complete than her moving to Tokyo, "There is nothing more nobler than to follow in her footsteps, to continue the work she started, to ensure a balance in life, to help others overcome, to succeed in their dreams. To know who they are and what they want.

"Sylia, Nigel. You will be missed but not fogotten."

And so Linna had put forward her challenge. Her Knight Sabre companions, Leon and Daley, watching eyes of Genom, all understood clearly what she had said. It wasn't over, you know who I am know but I will still fight you.

The service ended, dirt filling the hole, the tombstones placed. Alone or in small groups the attendants left.

"That was a nice speech you gave Linna," her Mother, dressed in a formal black kimono smiled, pleased with the dignity her daughter had shown, her bearing and stature of a mature woman, "It's terrible to lose a friend."

"Yes. How are you and dad doing?"

"We're fine." her Father said gruffly. Having retreated inside his shell again slightly ashamed of his reaction when Linna had met them.

"That's good. So I will see you in a few days?"

"Why can't you come back home with us now? We need to be a family again."

A family. The goal of couples, parents and children, to create.

"I have a lot of business to clear up first. Do you mind if I bring a friend?"

"No, please do."

+++===+++

Linna saw her parents off. The remaining people, those who would go to the wake milled around and talked amongst themselves. She used the spare minutes to walk along the road in silence.

A door clicked open to a car she approached the back of.

Hesitantly she opened it enough to slid in, sat on the rear seat.

Next to Dr Shan.

She saw Gou's eyes reflected in the rear-view mirror, the driver.

"That was a good funeral. I would have liked to have be there." The Wind Master spoke with a sigh, "When it is quiet I shall pay my respects. Sylia. I feel responsible for this. As always I shall try to make amends." for the Sins of the past, oversight of the present, "When will you be available?"

"In a few weeks. There are many things I have to sort. And to close."

"Life is full of endings and beginings."

She opened the door, "Thank you for your support."

The old man nodded and the door was shut.

+++===+++

The wake was held at the Stingray residence, now Mackey's property. About a dozen people were there. Henderson, comfortable only in his usual role serving drinks and making some idle chit-chat.

Many topics of conversation.

"So what's going to happen to the Silky Doll?" directed at Mackey.

"I guess it will reopen. I don't know anything about stores so I'll have to find someone to run it."

Leon hogging Priss' time, "Going to go back to singing? Doesn't look like there's much else for you to do,"

"Probably." sounding bored, "Thanks again for taking care of Nene."

"Don't mention it," something he would not want to do again, worse than babysitting he guessed, a girl who never stopped eating or talking. And calling him stupid names. He had his pride to consider.

Linna got Mackey's attention, took him to the side, "You don't mind me moving in?"

"Not at all Linna, I'd like the company. Need it actually, it feels so empty here now."

"Well I'm sure Nene will be around a lot to keep you company,"

"Huh?" 

Boys, they could be so thick sometimes. Linna just smiled. Nene would also be coming over for another reason, to help her get and sort as much information as they could from Sylia's system in The Pit, what was left of it anyway. Genom having taken away anything that was portable and probably downloaded the rest from the mainframe as well. A lot had to be done to rebuild.

But not the Knight Sabres. That page of history was over. The force that had held it together was gone, its engergies now free and working their own destinies. Linna could have asked them both if they wanted to work with her, she knew both more than suspected, especially after her eulogy, that she was going to continue Sylia's work. Linna didn't however. It wouldn't be the same. It wasn't about rogue boomers anymore. It was about the machine. The all pervasing, ubiquitous modernity. The threats it posed manifested in the people like Mason.

She talked to a few other people, about nothing in general. The weather, what they did. They complimented her on her speech. It was good to see strong focused woman.

Time wore on, people departed until it was just Mackey, Henderson and the former Knight Sabres sitting at the table on the roof by the pool, fish near the surface where Nene had thrown some bread crumbs. They sky darkening, white glow of a half moon.

"Say Priss," Linna sitting opposite.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been outside of Tokyo?"

"No."

"Like to?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, depends where."

"How about a farm?"

Her knife scratching alone the plate noisely, "A farm?"

"Sure, you know where they're grass and mud and no tall buildings."

"Your parents place right?"

"Yeah. After being 'missing' for so long and them getting caught up in all this, and with my future," her future, gone Office Worker Linna Yamazaki. One of her first acts to resign from Hugh Geit. They were probably going to dump her anyway for her absence.

"Sure," Priss nonchalant, "I need a holiday."

"Great."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Nene growled, then remembered the Priss-Linna connection, "Uh. But I've used up all my holidays..."

It was back to work for this ADP Officer, with no moonlighting, well maybe a little for Linna. Gone the good old days. She'd keep a close eye on Leon and Daley, make sure they didn't spill the beans so to speak about her. With her hacking stills she would make it hell on earth for them if they so much as hinted to anyone or tried to threaten her about it. Their bank and medical records were not safe from her skills.

Dinner too ended and broke up. The goodbyes were simple, they lived in the same city, they saw each other regularly. It wasn't an ending for them, just a change. Their relationship now based on friendship and not what the had been.

Priss was starting her engine when Linna came running out the door.

"Wait!" she waved her arm.

"What?" Priss raised her visor, brown eyes.

"Can you give me a lift home?" Linna asked.

"Hop on."

Arms wrapped around Priss' waist.

Night time traffic on the road, employers finishing work late, delivery vans and trucks.

Reached Linna's building. Children kicked ball on the road, bouncing off parked cars. Laughing.

"When are you going to your parents?" Priss asked, took of her helmet. Wanted to be free of its weight for a while.

"Weekend I think, I'll give you enough notice to pack."

"Suspenders and staw hats."

"What?" Linna laughed, she got off the bike, rubbed her backside. Her arms were still as well. Riding with Priss was always hair raising experience.

"So I can fit in with the yokels, I mean locals."

"Priss telling jokes. Don't give up your day job."

"That's the only one of got left." a pause, "Are you really going to go through with it?"

Linna nodded firmly.

"It's me now."

Silence.

"Priss?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Something dreaded, anticipated.

Priss tilted her head, "I don't know..."

Linna a little downcast.

"I don't think I could handle your snoring."

"My snoring! I don't snore! You'll have to prove it." eyes flashing with light.

Priss took hold onto Linna's waist and pulled her onto the bike in front of her, mischevious grin and glint.

"Priss." purring.

Eyes holding each other, looking into the soul, searching for the depth where the true self lay waiting to be discovered and joined with. Half lidded, closing.

Their lips met. No doubt anymore.

Acceptence of the hearts will.

+++ FIN +++

And that is the END of BGC2040 Kiss Of The Bee, titles for this epilogue/ 1/2 end chapter to Moby (HEAT sountrack) and Peter Gabriel (Strange Days sountrack) both movie ending songs and powerful. Moby's of loss, Gabriel's of joy.

This part pretty much just wrapping things up, getting people out of the way in a satisfactory matter so they weren't forgotten or left behind.

And of course, the answer to the original 3 parter; 'What happens with Linna and Priss?'. Well they get together don't they after a traveling a road none saw coming.

Authors Notes 

A full total of story related words, 71,000+ and 240 W4W pages. Big effort, glad its completed. Lot of emotion put into it, something I haven't done before. I'm happy with it, the story came so far from a simple character piece where 'demand for more' turned it into something a lot larger than I had ever envisioned, in directions that I didn't know it was going to take. I'm a 'tactical' writer, I let a lot of movement happen as I'm writing rather than figuring out everything (in this case even the conclusion) in advance. Life's like that. No need to put too much of a straight jacket on. Keep it flexible, you never know what your characters will do given the chance.

While I started with a ready made world familiar to readers, allowing me to concetrate more on their actions and future, to make up some eccentricities (because I have many), rather than build their own histories and motivations, the characters I concentrated on became my own. I put Priss and Linna through a lot of emotional events and some silly ones (the bicycle race- so out of the ordinary and fun to dream up), put parts of myself into them- that's the only way I think you can write 'real' or at least 'real-to-yourself' characters.

Kaneda, coming out of midfield for a larger role. Akira remains my benchmark for anime, should even be one for movies in general. Having him with deeper involvement again allowing me to explore new areas and run a flexible story.

Nene fans miss out. So what. Sure she's cute and bubbly, slightly over the top and that's why she played a small part. I don't share the japanese curiousity with 'kawaii', in fact if I knew someone like that they would irritate me considerably. No, no room for kawaii in this story. Its about people, emotions and an overdose of hurt. Cute/comedy would destroy what I set out to do and I'm not that good at deliberatley writing humour anyway. For me humour is a sharp wit, like a reflex.

Leon and Daley take the back seat too. They turned up, did a few things, faded away. The problem here is Leon, he's after Priss. In pretty much the scenes he was present that's what he's trying to do. Daley just hangs around, a sharp wit, but no material for him.

Sylia. Well its both difficult yet rewarding to write her and anything that had her 'central' should only have her as the main character. Bitchy, enigmtic, possessed there is a whole world waiting to be unlocked for the brave soul to delve into her mind. She almost grew into a bigger role during the 2nd half of Knight Sabre Down but I had to relegate her somehow. Mason did this admirably. I had expected to wrap up the story not long after Knight Sabre Down (and in a totally different happy way, but I can still do a short story on that so I wont tell) but there was the nagging: Genom wouldn't just roll over and let the Knight Sabres win. They're a HUGE megacorp with a lot of resources. Mason also is quite 'power hungry'. Of course they were going to go after the Sabres which led me away from the rogue-boomer thing (I was going to halt it and say 'then all the galatea stuff happened' and let the original plot stick, said 'bugger that' and went my way) into the realm of the Sabres fighting real people, killing them and getting hurt themselves. How this affected some of them (Nene in shock, Linna's 'recovery') and how they were going to get out of it, moving the focus back to Priss where she stepped up to the base and batted well enough to see her team through.

I let Linna rule the last few chapters to reflect the change she was/had undergone (mentally), her eulogy pointing her future direction out strongly, following in Sylia's footsteps.

Some people might think that it was good that Sylia died. Maybe some bad, 'how could you kill a Knight Sabre? or Nigel?'. I felt it was justified. Saving her would have blown a great degree of reasonableness out of the story and fallen into the 'happy every after for everyone' category that while pleasent just doesn't reflect life. So, in a good way, doing what she could to help her friends, she died and earns a lot of sympathy.

So that about explains the 'why' of what I have done.

Time to celebrate!

Time to think about the next one!


End file.
